Pour l'amour de Lilybelle
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Amis d'enfance, Lily et William grandissent en partageant une profonde affection. Mais dans l'ombre, des ennemis guettent, prêts à tout pour contrarier leurs projets d'avenir. Il faudra beaucoup de courage et de force à nos héros avant d'atteindre enfin le bonheur.
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

**POUR L'AMOUR DE LILYBELLE**

 **Chapitre 1 PROLOGUE**

 _MATLOCK, Derbyshire, 17…_

Richard Fitzwilliam faisait face à son père. Il voulait obtenir son consentement pour épouser la plus belle, la plus spirituelle jeune femme qu'il ai jamais rencontrée, miss Elisabeth Bennet, petite-fille du duc de Wrexingham et du comte de Stratton.

Son père, gravement malade mais refusant de l'admettre, se trouvait dans son bureau. Il était assis dans un énorme fauteuil rehaussé qui faisait penser à un trône. A ses côtés se trouvaient son frère aîné, le vicomte de Matlock et Georges Darcy, le fiancé de sa sœur, Anne.

\- Père, je suis venu vous annoncer que j'ai demandé et obtenu la main de la jeune femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée, miss Elisabeth Bennet.

\- Quoi ? Comment avez-vous pu ? Je ne vous donnerai jamais mon consentement ! J'ai arrangé votre mariage avec lady Héloïse Kingston et vous avez la prétention de me dire que vous voulez épouser une fille de rien !

Le comte ne contrôlait pas sa colère ni ses paroles en décrivant ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme en question.

Richard serra les poings, le visage blême de fureur.

\- Monsieur, si vous étiez en meilleur santé, je vous demanderai raison de vos insultes ! dit Richard au comte, qui était en fait en train de mourir et faible, bien que sa voix était encore plus forte que jamais. Même pour vous satisfaire, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à épouser la putain de Giles Tremayne, fille d'un assassin de femmes et d'enfants et sœur d'un des pires débauchés d'Angleterre.

Il serra de nouveau les poings en parlant, et ses deux compagnons le retinrent car il était évident qu'il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas frapper l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Miss Elisabeth Bennet est la petite-fille d'un duc et d'un comte, poursuivit Richard. C'est une jeune femme respectable. Je n'en dirai pas autant de celle à qui vous essayez de me vendre. D'ailleurs, je crois que lady Héloïse est trop ambitieuse pour se contenter d'un cadet sans titre. Vous vous illusionnez, Monsieur. Miss Elisabeth sera ma femme et la mère de mes enfants.

Le comte, furieux de la rébellion de son fils cadet, et en dépit de sa faiblesse, se redressa dans son fauteuil et répondit :

\- Je vous renie. Je ne vous laisserai pas un sou. Vous ne faites plus partie de notre famille. Votre frère ne vous aidera pas tant qu'il dépendra de moi. Darcy non plus s'il veut épouser Anne.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le comte, visiblement choqués et en colère contre lui. Richard les regarda tous les deux.

\- Charles, prenez soin de Mère, de notre sœur, d'Eleanor et du petit Henry.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le comte. Le valet qui l'escorta jusqu'à la porte n'avait pas l'air heureux d'obéir à l'ordre de son maître.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire, 17…_

Elisabeth Bennet était assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle repensait encore à la terrible scène qu'elle avait eu avec son père. Elle était furieuse qu'il veuille la forcer à épouser un homme aussi répugnant que Mr Collins. Elle lui avait juré qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas. Mr Bennet était furieux et lui avait dit qu'elle obéirait à ses ordres car elle était mineure.

Mr Collins était encore plus furieux d'être repoussé par la jeune femme qu'il convoitait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être mariée à un imbécile ignorant, avare et presque illettré dont l'aspect physique était répugnant comme ses mœurs.

Mr Bennet lui avait dit clairement qu'elle serait mariée dans deux semaines et Mr Collins lui ferait regretter ses insultes. Mais Elisabeth les informa froidement qu'elle refuserait de répondre au pasteur et qu'il serait ridiculisé devant tout Meryton avec le crapaud à qui il essayait de la vendre.

Thomas Bennet, frère de la jeune femme avait été écœuré par la situation. Il avait aidé sa sœur à s'enfuir à Gretna Green. Il avait assisté au mariage et les avaient accompagnés à Douvres afin qu'ils puissent embarquer pour les Indes.

Mr Bennet et Mr Collins avaient été fous de rage en l'apprenant, mais il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

Richard avait été renié par sa famille. Le mariage de lady Anne avec Georges Darcy fut retardé. Quand à lady Catherine, l'aînée des enfants Fitzwilliam, elle envoya une lettre virulente à son frère qui, dédaignant de la lire, la renvoya non décachetée avec la mention « Inconnue du destinataire ». Ce qui provoqua une véritable fureur chez la dame. Lady Catherine n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dédaignée. Le mépris de son frère disait clairement qu'il se souciait fort peu de son opinion.

Mr Bennet déclara que le non de sa fille ne serait plus jamais prononcé à Longbourn de son vivant mais il omit de la déshériter et de la renier. Richard disposait de l'héritage que sa mère lui avait donné à sa majorité. De plus, il avait gagné de grosses sommes d'argent au jeu lorsqu'il était étudiant, avec l'aide de Thomas Bennet. Ce que son père ignorait.

Si le mariage concernant Richard Fitzwilliam et miss Elisabeth Bennet fit scandale, il y en eu un autre bien pire lorsque la relation honteuse de lady Héloïse Kingston avec Giles Tremayne fut rendue publique. Les deux coupables furent contraints de se marier.

Inutile de dire que la dot de lady Héloïse ne dura pas longtemps avec des personnes aussi dépensières et qu'ils essayèrent de circonvenir le duc de Tremayne pour ne pas se retrouver dans la misère absolue.

Celui-ci accepta de leur verser une rente, à condition qu'ils vivent à la campagne, ce qu'ils durent accepter. Ils enrageaient tous les deux à cause de leur situation mais ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Lady Héloïse avait pour projet de séduire le duc de Tremayne et de le tenir à sa merci pour l'empêcher de se marier. Mais son projet échoua complètement. Le duc la regarda avec un profond dégoût avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle était folle de rage, mais impuissante à changer la situation.

Quand à son frère, le duc de Kingston, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider car il était lui-même aux abois, ses dettes étant supérieures à ses revenus, pourtant considérables. Il cherchait à épouser une riche héritière mais aucune jeune fille ne voulait épouser un homme lié à un scandale, même avec un titre de duc.

Ce qui le rendait fou de rage. Mais il était impuissant à y changer quoi que ce soit. Il ne cherchait pas à diminuer ses dépenses ou à arrêter sa vie de débauche pour acquitter ses dettes. Bien au contraire, il ne faisait que les empirer, comme s'il avait le droit de vivre comme bon lui semble. Bon nombre de maîtresses de maison lui avaient fermé leurs portes, mais il y en avait encore quelques-unes qui étaient prêtes à le recevoir.

Le comte de Matlock avait été très choqué par le scandale provoqué par la femme qu'il avait voulu marier à son fils cadet. Il n'avait pas cru celui-ci quant il lui avait révélé sa conduite honteuse, mais là, il n'avait plus le choix.

Il était conscient que son fils avait évité la souillure de la honte. De toute évidence, Giles Tremayne n'était pas le premier amant de lady Héloïse. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux contre son fils d'avoir épouser la fille de celle qui avait osé le dédaigner. C'était une chose qu'il lui était impossible de pardonner.

Le choc de toute cette histoire finit par être fatal au comte de Matlock car il mourut un mois après le mariage de sa fille cadette, Anne. Il ne fut pas présent, lorsque sa fille aînée, Catherine, épousa Sir Lewis de Bourgh, de Rosings Park, dans le Kent. Il était veuf et père d'un petit garçon de quatre ans.

Le jeune Fizwilliam Darcy avait cinq ans lorsque sa cousine, Anne de Bourgh, vint au monde. Sa mère décida aussitôt qu'ils se marieraient lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Elle ne tint aucun compte des souhaits des parents de son neveu. Elle n'était pas femme à laisser quiconque se mettre en travers de son chemin. Mais elle devait être déçue et découvrir que ses caprices n'avaient d'importance pour personne.

Lady Anne et Georges Darcy avaient parfaitement conscience de ses manigances mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'y céder, ce qui rendait lady Catherine folle de rage de constater que personne ne voulait la prendre au sérieux.

Lady Anne avait mis au monde une petite fille, dix ans après la naissance de son fils, qui fut prénommée Georgiana. Elle avait été très malade et on avait craint pour sa vie. Mais malgré sa faiblesse, elle avait refusé de laisser tomber. Elle voulait vivre, voir grandir ses enfants et naître ses petits-enfants. Et elle finit par guérir, au grand soulagement de ses proches.

Lady Catherine fut la seule à ne pas se réjouir que sa sœur ait survécu car cela compromettait ses plans, mais elle ne pouvait pas le montrer. Elle enrageait de voir que tout contribuait à gâcher ses projets mais ne pouvait rien y changer.

Sir Lewis vouait une véritable adoration à sa petite Anne et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Connaissant les projets ridicules de sa femme, il avait fait en sorte de la protéger contre ses manigances. Lady Catherine devait découvrir son insignifiance, comme d'autres femmes en ferait autant à l'avenir.

A part Richard, lady Catherine avait un autre frère, David, vicomte de Matlock et une sœur, Anne.

Le premier avait épousé la fille d'un pair du royaume dont la dot était de cinquante mille livres. Lady Catherine avait tenté de s'opposer à cette union car miss Melton ne lui paraissait pas digne d'un futur comte. En réalité, elle était furieuse par ce que la jeune femme n'était pas disposée à se soumettre à son autorité et à reconnaître sa supériorité sur elle. Lady Catherine avait choisi la fille d'un duc pour son frère aîné, la même qu'elle voulait marier à Richard. Mais aucun des deux ne voulut de la demoiselle dont le père venait d'être pendu pour le meurtre de nombreuses jeunes femmes et petites filles. De plus, la demoiselle était totalement immorale et son frère ne valait pas mieux. C'était un débauché, comme son père. Et si lady Catherine croyait que la famille était riche, en réalité, elle croulait sous les dettes. Le vicomte avait remis sa sœur à sa place en lui conseillant de se mêler de ses affaires. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider qui il devait épouser. Ce qui l'avait rendue folle de rage.

Elle avait aussi tenté de s'opposer au mariage de sa sœur, Anne, avec Georges Darcy, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas de titre. Pourtant, dès l'instant où elle avait vu Pemberley, son domaine, elle l'avait convoité pour elle. Mais Georges Darcy ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention. Seule Anne comptait à ses yeux. Lady Catherine voulait lui faire épouser le nouveau duc de Kingston, ce qui avait choqué les autres membres de la famille. Le comte lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'autoriserait jamais cet homme à s'approcher de l'une de ses filles et que si elle envisageait elle-même de l'épouser, il la déshériterait et la renierait. Elle avait été tellement choquée par cette menace qu'elle avait dû renoncer à ses projets ambitieux.

Elle avait donc vue sa sœur épouser l'homme dont elle convoitait le domaine. Mais elle pensait avoir trouvé un autre moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait. Que sa sœur et son mari s'y opposent n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle saurait bien trouver un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

4


	2. Chapter 2 Deux familles amies

**Chapitre 2 Deux familles amies**

 _Pemberley, Derbyshire, 1798_

Les Darcy était l'une des plus importantes familles du Derbyshire. Pemberley, leur propriété, était réputée dans tout le pays pour sa beauté et le cadre naturel où elle avait été construite. Elle se composait actuellement de quatre personnes. Georges Darcy en était le maître. C'était un homme bon, loyal et intègre, qui prenait le plus grand soin de tous ceux qui étaient sous sa responsabilité. Il était aimé et respecté de tous.

Son épouse, lady Anne Darcy, née Fitzwilliam, était la seconde fille du comte et de la comtesse de Matlock. Elle avait été très recherchée lorsqu'elle avait fait ses débuts dans le monde mais son choix s'était porté sur Georges Darcy, bien qu'elle ait eu des prétendants de rang supérieur. Son choix avait d'ailleurs provoqué la colère de sa sœur aînée, lady Catherine, qui avait tendance à croire que tout le monde devait obéir à tous ses ordres. Elle était souvent déçue dans ce domaine.

L'aîné des enfants du couple, Fitzwilliam, venait d'avoir treize ans. C'était un garçon sérieux, poli et timide, qui se sentait toujours mal à l'aise face à des inconnus. Mais il faisait des efforts pour se montrer poli et agréable, même si ses efforts n'étaient pas toujours couronnés de succès.

Le second enfant, Georgiana, était âgée de deux ans. C'était une adorable petite fille, gaie et gentille au sein de sa famille, mais souvent effrayée par les inconnus. Sa naissance avait failli coûter la vie à sa mère, mais lady Anne, qui n'avait aucune envie de manquer les années de vie de ses enfants, s'était battue contre le mal qui l'avait affaiblie et elle avait fini par vaincre. Tout le monde, à Pemberley, avait été soulagé qu'elle ne les aient pas quittés.

La seule personne qui ne se réjouissait pas de la survie de lady Anne était sa sœur aînée, lady Catherine. Après plusieurs saisons dans les salons de Londres, elle avait fini par épouser sir Lewis de Bourgh, maître de Rosings Park, dans le Kent. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, Anne, une petite fille de constitution fragile, toujours malade, maussade et peu bavarde.

Lady Catherine, qui rêvait d'avoir la mainmise sur Pemberley, avait décidé que son neveu, Fitzwilliam, épouserait sa fille, Anne, lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Elle ne se souciait absolument pas de savoir si ses parents ou lui-même seraient d'accord. Elle était bien décidée à imposer ses exigences. Cependant, elle devait bientôt découvrir que ni sa sœur, ni son beau-frère n'étaient disposés à se soumettre à ses caprices. Anne avait parlé à sa sœur de la « Charte des Darcy » qui interdisait au maître du domaine d'épouser la fille d'un frère ou d'une sœur de son père ou de sa mère. Lady Catherine avait alors compris que ses projets étaient en danger d'échouer. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle était bien décidé à obtenir gain de cause. Peu lui importait l'opinion d'autrui. Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle avait peu de chance d'atteindre son but.

Cependant les parents du garçon lui avaient fait clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas à elle de décider du mariage de leur fils et que ses décisions n'avaient aucun intérêt. Ce qui la rendait folle de rage, mais elle n'était nullement décidée à renoncer à satisfaire ses ambitions.

Le jeune Darcy, appelé William par sa famille, sauf par lady Catherine, qui se montrait beaucoup plus formelle, était au courant de la lubie de sa tante et la trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Chaque fois que sa tante mentionnait le projet, il se contentait de hausser les épaules avec une grimace de dégoût et de répondre que ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord et que leur volonté était la seule qui soit valable à ses yeux et non pas la sienne. Ce qui rendait lady Catherine folle de rage. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire, 1798_

Les Bennet étaient la seconde famille la plus importante du Hertfordshire. Ce qui faisait sa célébrité, c'était le Haras et l'élevage de chiens de chasse et de chiens d'agrément.

La famille se composait tout d'abord du chef de famille, Thomas Bennet, un homme intelligent, intègre et dévoué aux siens.

Mme Bennet, née Gardiner, était originaire du Derbyshire. Le domaine de son père, Honeysuckle, n'était qu'à dix miles de Pemberley, dont les maîtres étaient liés d'amitié de longue date avec sa famille.

Mme Bennet avait une sœur qui avait épousé un avocat connu de Londres. Elle avait également deux frères. L'aîné, Henry, était l'héritier du domaine, le second, Edward, était devenu un juge respecté à Londres.

Mr et Mme Bennet avaient été bénis par une famille de cinq enfants en parfaite santé.

L'aîné, Tommy avait treize ans. C'était un jeune garçon intelligent, aimable et généreux. Il se montrait très protecteur vis-à-vis de ses jeunes frères et sœurs.

Après lui, venait Jane, une fillette de huit au caractère doux et aimable. Elle ne disait jamais du mal d'autrui et ne voyait que le bien chez les autres.

Après elle, venait Elisabeth, six ans. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'améthyste, elle promettait d'être ravissante. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère et faisait preuve d'une grande curiosité dans tous les domaines. Elle était la préférée de son père à qui elle ressemblait beaucoup.

Ensuite venait Marie, quatre ans, une petite fille calme et timide qui préférait les activités tranquilles aux jeux bruyants.

Le dernier membre de la fratrie, Henry, était âgé d'un an.

La naissance des deux garçons avait provoqué une violente colère chez Mr Collins, un cousin éloigné des Bennet, car cela détruisait, de façon définitive, tout espoir, pour lui et son fils, d'hériter un jour de Longbourn Cela faisait un siècle que les Collins cherchaient à s'approprier Longbourn, mais leurs espoirs avaient toujours été vains.

Ils n'étaient pas du tout appréciés par les Bennet qui refusaient de les accueillir à Longbourn. Plus récemment, Mr Collins avait tenté de se rapprocher de la famille en convoitant la main de l'une des demoiselles Bennet. Mais, l'homme, mesquin, avare et presque illettré, avait été rejeté avec dégoût par la demoiselle qui lui avait préféré un autre homme.

Fou de rage devant cette humiliation délibérée, Mr Collins avait juré de se venger.

Il avait d'abord tenté de faire enlever Tommy, mais ses manigances avaient échouées en grande partie grâce à Elisabeth qui s'était trouvée présente dans la cour après avoir libéré son chien, Néro. Celui-ci avait attaqué l'homme qui venait d'assommer Tommy, sans savoir qu'il y avait un second homme qui avait frappé Elisabeth à son tour.

Cependant, ses hurlements avaient alerté les habitants de la maison. Mr Bennet était sorti avec un fusil et avait tiré sur l'homme. Néro tenait l'autre sous la menace de ses crocs.

Lizzie avait failli perdre la vie dans cette aventure. Mais elle s'était rapidement remise. Quand à Mr Collins, il avait été placé sous haute surveillance. Mr Bennet avait fait en sorte qu'il sache que toute tentative contre un membre de sa famille lui vaudrait d'être pendu.

Fou de rage, Mr Collins s'était vengé sur son fils, le réduisant à un esclavage abjecte, le maltraitant chaque fois que la frustration et la colère se faisait sentir. Il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il convoitait, mais par malveillance, il laissa croire à son fils qu'il était l'héritier légitime de Longbourn, ce qui causerait un certain embarras au jeune homme. L'avenir dirait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

7


	3. chapitre 3 Voyage dans le Derbyshire

**Chapitre 3 Voyage dans le Derbyshire**

 _Rosings Park, Kent, Avril 1798_

Le jeune garçon était planté devant le tableau. Il le regardait sans mot dire depuis un long moment. Ce fut là que sa mère le retrouva peu de temps après alors qu'elle le cherchait.

\- William ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Mère, pourquoi ressemble-t-elle tellement à la jeune femme de l'un des tableaux qui se trouve dans la galerie de Pemberley ?

\- C'est simple. Il s'agit de sa mère.

William la regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais je croyais que les Bennet étaient de petite noblesse et inconnus dans la bonne société ! C'est, du moins, ce que dit tante Catherine.

\- Mr Bennet est le fils du duc de Wrexingham. Son frère est marié à votre marraine.

\- Est-ce qu'il a des enfants ?

\- Oui, cinq. Il a épousé ma cousine, miss Fanny Gardiner, la fille du maître de Honeysuckle. Vous connaissez son petit-fils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Mère. Rob est l'un de mes amis. Mais je sais peu de choses sur les membres de sa famille qui ne vivent pas dans le Hertfordshire.

\- Mr Bennet est un homme très intelligent qui s'occupe très bien du Haras de Longbourn. Il a fait en sorte que son domaine soit très prospère pour offrir des dots convenables à ses trois filles. Il a aussi un fils de votre âge. N'avez-vous pas un camarade, à Eton, qui se nomme Tommy Bennet ?

\- Tommy ? Oui. Lui aussi ressemble à ce portrait. Cela me paraissait bizarre.

\- Pas tant que ça. Après tout, vous ressemblez à votre père. Et votre sœur me ressemble.

\- Oui, approuva le jeune garçon. Tommy parle souvent de ses sœurs. Il dit que l'aînée est un ange et la seconde une nymphe des bois. Il est très fier d'elles et les adorent.

\- Ce qui est normal, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, la petite Lizzie ressemble à son frère, sa tante et sa grand-mère.

\- Tommy l'appelle Lilybelle.

\- C'est vrai. Ils sont très proches. Bien qu'elle soit encore très jeune.

\- Si ce sont des membres de la famille, pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais été invités à Pemberley ?

\- Il y a une longue distance entre Longbourn et Pemberley. Ils vivent dans le Hertfordshire.

\- C'est moins loin que notre maison avec Rosings Park.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Mais je crois que Mr Bennet n'aime pas beaucoup voyager. Cependant, je pourrais les inviter pour les vacances. S'il ne peut pas venir, peut être permettra-t-il à ses enfants de venir. C'est une bonne idée, William. Après tout, comme vous le dites, ils font partie de la famille. On ne peut pas les négliger.

Le visage de William s'éclaira.

\- Ce serait bien, dit-il.

\- Et bien, je le ferais. Maintenant, venez. Le thé va être servi.

Le jeune garçon fit la grimace. Il n'aimait guère être vu en société. Les mères de famille lui jetaient toujours des regards spéculatifs. Il était assez grand pour en comprendre le sens. En tant qu'héritier de Pemberley, il était un parti avantageux et ces dames commençaient à penser à lui comme un future gendre éventuel. Ce qui l'amusait, c'est que ces faits rendaient sa tante Catherine folle de rage. Elle avait elle-même décidé que son neveu épouserait sa fille. L'opposition de sa sœur et de son beau-frère à ce projet ne suffisait pas à l'y faire renoncer. Elle était persuadée qu'elle finirait par obtenir gain de cause. William aurait pu s'en inquiéter mais sa mère lui avait promis qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et que cela ne se concrétiserait jamais. Il en était soulagé car sa cousine n'était guère attrayante, à ses yeux. Si elle se montrait gaie et joyeuse en présence de son frère, de son père et de ses cousins, il n'en était pas de même avec sa mère.

Avec sa mère, elle se montrait timide et peu bavarde. William était certain qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Ce qui, avec une mère comme la sienne, n'avait rien de surprenant. Lady Catherine ne permettait à personne de la contredire ou de décider les choses à sa place. Elle avait essayé de négliger volontairement l'éducation de sa fille sous de faux prétextes. Mais en réalité, tout le monde savait qu'elle craignait que sa fille possède un talent dont il était dépourvu. Ce qui serait extrêmement humiliant pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse qui se vantait sans cesse de ses propres capacités. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait refusé d'apprendre ce qui était nécessaire à une jeune fille accomplie par paresse, mais surtout par manque de talent. Mais c'était une chose qu'elle refuserait toujours d'admettre. Elle essayait de la garder prisonnière dans la maison en prétendant que rester trop longtemps dehors étant mauvais pour sa santé. Ce qui était absurde. Mais heureusement, sir Lewis était intervenu et ne permettrait pas à sa femme de maltraiter leur fille.

Elle essayait d'inciter son neveu à passer du temps avec sa cousine mais Fitzwilliam n'était pas disposé à laisser cette mégère lui gâcher ses vacances. Il faisait en sorte qu'Anne partage les jeux de tous les enfants sans lui accorder un intérêt particulier. Lady Catherine s'en était aperçue et cela la rendait folle de rage. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à la faire renoncer à ses ambitions. Elle avait décidé qu'Anne épouserait Fitzwilliam et rien ne devait faire obstacle à son projet.

Malheureusement pour elle, lady Catherine devait découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre à ce sujet et que son mari ne la laisserait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle se rendait complètement ridicule. Même dans la bonne société, elle était l'objet de moqueries. En était-elle consciente ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'allait sans doute pas en parler. Découvrir le peu de cas qu'on faisait d'elle devait être terriblement humiliant pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse qu'elle. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Elle était obligée de supporter le fait qu'elle était totalement insignifiante. Même son mari ne se laissait pas imposer son autorité par elle. Il ne lui permettait pas non plus de maltraiter leur fille. Son demi-frère, Edward, était très protecteur à son égard et il n'aimait guère sa belle-mère, même s'il devait être poli avec elle.

Lady Catherine enrageait en voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir la prendre au sérieux. Son mari lui imposait son autorité sans tenir compte de son avis, son beau-fils la méprisait, son beau-frère se montrait froid à son égard, sa fille ne lui témoignait aucune affection, préférant nettement la compagnie de son père et de son frère à la sienne. Même les serviteurs ne semblaient pas éprouver beaucoup de respect pour elle, même s'ils agissaient tous conformément à leur position. Non, il n'y avait personne qui voulait la prendre au sérieux. Mais ils ne payaient rien pour attendre. Elle attendrait son heure pour agir et obtenir son dû.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire, Juin 1798_

Elisabeth Bennet, appelée familièrement Lilybelle par sa famille et ses amis, s'était précipitée hors de la maison. Elle était impatiente de partir. Dans moins d'une heure, toute la famille Bennet allait partir en direction du Derbyshire afin d'assister au mariage de l'oncle Edward Gardiner, frère de sa mère, avec miss Madeline Brooke, seconde fille de Réginald Brooke, recteur de Lambton, sœur de la comtesse de Wallingford et nièce du vicomte d'Harcourt.

Lilybelle avait rencontrée deux fois sa future tante et elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était une jeune femme très gentille et aimable qui semblait toute disposée à aimer ses futures nièces, ainsi que leurs frères.

De joyeux aboiements interrompirent les pensées de la petite fille. Un beau dalmatien se précipita vers elle en remuant la queue.

\- Viens, Néro. Nous allons faire un grand voyage. Papa a dit que tu pourras venir avec nous.

Le chien aboya en réponse. Une voix masculine se fit entendre.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, Lilybelle ? Vos carnets à dessin ? Vos crayons ? Vos livres ?

La petite fille se retourna et sourit à son frère aîné, Tommy.

\- Non. Tout est rangé dans ma malle. J'ai vérifié deux fois avant que le valet ne la descende pour la mettre dans le coffre.

\- Très bien. Maman va arriver avec Jane et Marie.

\- Et Henry ?

\- Il ne vient pas. C'est un trop long voyage pour lui. Il sera très bien avec Nanny.

\- C'est dommage. Il ne verra pas le mariage.

\- Il est trop petit pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop triste que nous soyons partis.

\- Nanny s'occupera bien de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Jane sortit de la maison, tenant par la main la petite Marie. Elle sourit en voyant ses autres frères et sœurs. Les domestiques sortirent à leur tour, portant les malles qui furent solidement arrimées à l'arrière de la voiture. Parmi les serviteurs, seuls le valet et la femme de chambre devaient les accompagner. Mr Bennet et Tommy devaient chevaucher à côté de la voiture.

Lilybelle enviait son père, mais elle savait qu'elle était trop jeune pour faire le voyage à cheval. Ce serait long car elle détestait être enfermée, mais elle n'avait guère le choix.

Mr et Mme Bennet sortirent à leur tour de la maison et le moment de partir arriva. Un valet approcha avec les chevaux sellés de Tommy et de son père. Ils se mirent en selle pendant que Mme Bennet et ses filles montaient dans la voiture. Le cocher fit claquer son fouet et la voiture s'ébranla.

Le voyage devait durer trois jours. La petite Lilybelle savait que ce serait long et ennuyeux. Même si sa mère s'efforcerait sans doute de les distraire. Elle regrettait de ne pas savoir encore très bien lire. Elle aurait ainsi pu s'occuper pendant le voyage car elle adorait les livres.

Elle vit que Néro cherchait à amuser Marie et sourit. Sa petite sœur était trop sérieuse pour son âge. Mais le chien réussissait très bien à la faire rire.

La voiture s'arrêta à mi- chemin de Londres pour reposer les chevaux. Lilybelle en profita pour faire une promenade avec Néro. Elle était contente de pouvoir marcher un peu, même pour un court moment. Cependant, elle dut remonter en voiture qui ne s'arrêta de nouveau qu'à Londres pour le déjeuner.

Néro était aussi affamé que sa maîtresse et ils prirent leur temps pour manger. Enfin, après une courte promenade, ils reprirent la route jusqu'au soir.

Le second et le troisième jour furent éprouvants pour Lilybelle. Et ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant le perron d'Honeysuckle, la maison de son grand-père paternel, qu'elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de laisser échapper un cri de joie et de se précipiter dans les bras du vieil homme.

Lilybelle et son grand-père étaient très friands l'un de l'autre.

Mme Gardiner, souriante, s'empressa de les inviter à entrer. Il y avait aussi oncle Robert, tante Lucy, leurs enfants, Rob et Vicky, un peu plus âgés qu'eux, le premier ayant quinze ans et la seconde dix ans.

Mais cela ne dérangeait nullement Lilybelle qui se sentait tout à fait capable de jouer avec eux chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de les voir.

Elle était heureuse d'être enfin arrivée. Elle devait rester pendant deux semaines. Il y avait le mariage de l'oncle Edward, bien sûr, mais elle espérait profiter de ces vacances pour visiter un peu les alentours. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire plus tôt car elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Elle savait que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop de la maison, même en étant accompagnée de Néro, car elle ne connaissait pas la région. Et elle avait promis de ne pas aller trop loin. Elle espérait que Jane, Vicky, Tommy et Rob accepteraient de l'accompagner. Mais elle avait bien le temps d'y penser.

8


	4. Chapitre 4 Première rencontre

_Voici le chapitre suivant. Le prochain sera pour bientôt. J'attends vos avis, s'il vous plaît._

 **Chapitre 4 Première rencontre**

Le lendemain de son arrivée à Honeysuckle, Lilybelle se leva assez tôt. Elle fit appel à une servante pour l'aider à s'habiller avant de descendre à la salle à manger.

Comme elle avait très faim, elle s'assit à la table, but un grand bol de chocolat bien chaud, des œufs au bacon, des tartines de pain grillées avec du beurre et de la marmelade et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle glissa deux scones fourrés de confiture dans son mouchoir et sortit de la maison, Néro sur ses talons. Le chien avait eu droit à son déjeuner, lui aussi.

Lilybelle n'avait pas peur de marcher longtemps. Mais comme elle ne connaissait pas très bien le chemin, elle devait se fier à Néro pour ne pas se perdre. Elle suivit donc un sentier en admirant la beauté du paysage.

Comme elle avait déjeuné et n'avait plus faim, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle était prête à faire une très grande promenade. Mais elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père : elle ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de la maison parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour sortir sans escorte, même en étant accompagnée par son chien. La petite fille aimait mieux être seule car cela lui permettait de réfléchir en paix.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait quitté le domaine de Honeysuckle pour entrer dans celui de Pemberley juste après avoir traversé un pont donnant sur un bois.

La petite fille marcha tranquillement pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis elle s'arrêta subitement, émerveillée.

Lilybelle se retrouva dans une très grande clairière où s'étendait une prairie merveilleuse, toute émaillée de fleurs aux couleurs vives. Ici, jaillissaient de l'épaisseur blanche, parfaite, dans un lumière éclatante, des campanules sauvages et d'autres clochettes aussi, dans tous les tons de bleu et des œillets sauvages qui dressaient gracieusement leurs corolles délicates, et des gentianes mauves.

Il y avait aussi une multitude de fleurs dont le nom lui était inconnu, aux couleurs chaudes, aux formes étonnantes. Le charme du paysage était rehaussé par l'épaisseur des arbres qui l'entourait, protecteurs. Et leur feuillage, de toutes les nuances de vert, vert tendre des rejets, vert sombre des feuilles, paraissait, dans la lumière du matin, comme tissé de joyaux précieux par les rayons du soleil qui glissaient au travers.

La petite fille cueillit quelques fleurs çà et là, et entreprit de fabriquer des couronnes de fleurs. Elle en plaça une sur ses cheveux – elle avait repoussé son chapeau en arrière car elle détestait en porter ! – et jugea qu'elle était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Elle fit une seconde couronne pour Néro mais se rendit compte que son chien n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'être couronné. Tant pis ! Elle la garderait pour Jane ou Marie.

Absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un jeune garçon, de belle prestance, dont le visage respirait l'honnêteté et la gentillesse la regardait, à moitié dissimulé derrière un arbre.

Néro s'était rendu compte de sa présence, cependant il ne sentit aucune menace envers sa petite maîtresse et ne montra, par aucun signe qu'il ressentait un danger.

Le chien donna un léger coup de tête à sa maîtresse avant de tourner la tête vers l'inconnu. Lilybelle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

C'était un jeune garçon très séduisant aux cheveux bruns et bouclés et aux yeux de jade pailletés d'or. Il était de haute taille pour son âge et avait un visage sérieux qui respirait la franchise et l'honnêteté. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, quoique un peu timide.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, êtes-vous perdue ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je me promène, répondit Lilybelle.

\- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

\- A Honeysuckle ?

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête.

\- Non. Vous êtes à Pemberley.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pemberley ? Je ne connais pas.

\- C'est juste à côté de Honeysuckle. Avez-vous franchi un pont ?

\- Oui. Je suis passé sur le pont qui traverse la rivière.

\- Eh bien, ce pont est une frontière entre les deux domaines.

Devant le regard étonné de la petite fille, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles.

\- La rivière sert à séparer les deux domaines. D'un côté, il y a Honeysuckle, et de l'autre, c'est Pemberley. C'est de ce côté que nous sommes, expliqua le jeune garçon.

\- Oh ! Alors, je suis chez vous ? demanda la petite fille.

\- Oui.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui le fit rougir. William se retrouva aux prises avec les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus. Ils avaient la couleur de l'améthyste. Il fut en absolument fasciné. Sans le savoir, la petite fille prit possession de son cœur. Il ne devait le découvrir que bien des années plus tard. Quant à Néro, rassuré de voir que sa petite maîtresse n'était pas en danger, il vint spontanément offrir la patte au jeune garçon.

\- Vous habitez à Honeysuckle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. C'est la maison de mon grand-père. Je suis là pour le mariage de son fils, mon oncle Edward. Le connaissez-vous ?

\- Oui, répondit-il. Mais je connais encore mieux sa fiancée, miss Brooke, qui a grandi non loin d'ici. Me permettez-vous de me présenter ? Mon nom est Fitzwilliam Darcy.

\- Elisabeth Bennet. mais tout le monde m'appelle Lilybelle.

Le jeune garçon en fut émerveillé. Ce devait être la petite sœur de Tommy, celle dont il avait parlé à sa mère, il y avait un mois.

\- C'est très joli, dit-il.

La fillette sourit.

\- C'est mon frère qui m'a appelé comme ça le premier.

\- Comment a-t-il trouvé un si joli nom ?

\- Quand je suis née, il voulait m'appeler Lily parce que c'était le nom de la poupée de ma sœur, Jane. Et il disait que j'étais belle. Il a fini par m'appeler Lilybelle, et ensuite, tout le monde m'a appelé comme çà.

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est une très jolie histoire. Voulez-vous venir avec moi. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à ma maison. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez en voiture.

La petite fille réfléchit un moment. Pour dire la vérité, elle se sentait fatiguée. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle allait se faire gronder par son papa. Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible.

\- D'accord.

Elle regarda la clairière d'un air de regret.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi beau. Pensez-vous que le jardin d'Eden lui ressemble ?

\- Il est sans doute encore plus beau, dit William. Mais je suis d'accord. Cette clairière est magnifique pendant l'été et tous ceux qui la voient sont émerveillés.

\- Je voudrais savoir peindre pour la mettre sur un tableau, dit la fillette. Mais ce ne serait sans doute pas aussi beau. Il vaut mieux partir, maintenant.

Il lui montra le chemin et peu après, ils entrèrent dans les jardins. Lilybelle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Oh ! On dirait un palais de contes de fées.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune garçon, amusé. C'est juste une belle maison.

\- C'est un palais dont vous êtes le prince charmant, décréta Lilybelle d'un ton définitif.

Le jeune garçon rougit mais ne protesta pas. Sa mère lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas contredire les dames. Il valait mieux l'éviter. Cette petite fille lui paraissait avoir du caractère. Il espéra qu'elle n'était pas semblable à sa tante Catherine.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de lui parler.

\- … vous mettre à genoux, disait-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Quoi ? Que dites-vous ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle lui lança un regard presque fâché.

\- Un prince doit porter une couronne. Vous devez donc vous mettre à genoux pour que je puisse vous couronner, répondit la petite fille en lui montrant la couronne de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Un peu gêné, William regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir, puis il acquiesça. Il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête pour lui faciliter les choses.

Lilybelle leva la couronne et la lui posa doucement sur la tête.

\- Je vous nomme Prince de Pemberley, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Et elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

William devint écarlate. Néro vint lui offrir la patte en signe d'amitié. Il sourit et caressa la tête du chien avant de se relever.

Lilybelle toucha le petit sac en cuir qu'elle portait, fixé à sa ceinture.

\- Oh ! Mes scones ! Je les aies oubliés.

\- Des scones ? répéta William.

\- Oui. Je les aies emportés avec moi.

Elle les sortit avec précaution et en offrit un au jeune garçon. Néro approcha la tête, réclamant sa part, ce qui fit rire les deux enfants. Il lui en donnèrent chacun un morceau et mangèrent le reste avant qu'il n'en réclame un nouveau morceau.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à avancer jusqu'à la maison et rencontrèrent bientôt un autre jeune garçon qui éclata de rire en les voyant.

\- Vous voilà transformé en une jolie demoiselle, William ! ricana-t-il.

Celui-ci serra les poings en le regardant d'un air furieux.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Lilybelle ?

\- C'est Georges Wickham, le fils de notre intendant, répondit William.  
\- Il a un visage sournois et méchant. Je ne l'aime pas, dit-elle, assez fort pour que l'intéressé l'entende. Il devrait rester à sa place aux écuries ou aux cuisines.

Celui-ci blêmit de colère. Sentant une menace, Néro vint se placer devant les deux enfants et montra les crocs au nouveau venu. Celui-ci leur adressa un regard chargé de haine et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

\- Il est jaloux de vous, dit Lilybelle doucement.

\- Je le sais. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Son père est un homme respectable et il en serait blessé.

\- D'accord. Je me contenterais de l'ignorer, comme je le fais avec Mme Dutton et ses deux pestes de filles !

William sourit et hocha la tête. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à devoir supporter la présence de connaissances indésirables. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne se fiait plus à l'amitié de Georges Wickham. C'était un hypocrite, sournois, menteur, manipulateur et voleur. Il espérait que son propre père finirait par en prendre conscience.

William prit la main de sa petite compagne et ils montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à la double porte d'entrée qui était ouverte tant qu'il faisait jour pendant les mois d'été.

Dans le hall, il croisa Mme Reynolds, la femme de charge qui vint les accueillir.

\- Que nous amenez-vous là, Maître William ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est une nymphe des bois que j'ai trouvée dans la clairière, répondit le jeune garçon, d'un ton un peu fanfaron.

\- Une nymphe ! Rien que çà ! Eh bien, maître William, allez la présenter à vos parents. Ils sont dans le salon avec miss Georgiana.

\- Merci, Reynie, dit William en souriant à la gouvernante avant d'inviter sa jeune compagne à le suivre.

Lilybelle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Le valet ouvrit la porte et s'avança pour les annoncer :

\- Maître William et une jeune demoiselle, lady Anne, dit-il.

Ils entrèrent. Lady Anne était assise dans un grand fauteuil à bascule avec sa petite fille de trois ans sur les genoux. Mr Darcy, quant à lui, était assis devant un petit bureau, avec une pile de lettres devant lui.

Georges Darcy eut un sourire ironique en voyant son fils.

\- En voilà un joli spectacle ! s'exclama-t-il. Seriez-vous devenu le roi de quelque royaume inconnu, William ?

\- Non. Seulement le Prince de Pemberley, riposta William, les yeux brillants de défi.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cette petite fille, William ? Et d'où vient-elle ? demanda lady Anne.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans la grande clairière, Maman. Elle vient d'Honeysuckle. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle se trouvait à Pemberley après avoir franchi le pont.

\- A Honeysuckle ! Dans la grande maison ? demanda lady Anne.

\- Oui, c'est la maison de mon grand-père, dit Lilybelle en faisant une révérence.

\- C'est miss Elisabeth Bennet, poursuivit William.

\- Lilybelle, corrigea la fillette. Papa m'appelle Elisabeth seulement quand il veut me gronder.

William se rembrunit à cette idée. Mr Darcy vit la réaction de son fils et s'en amusa. Il semblait que cette petite fille avait gagné le cœur de son fils dès la première rencontre. Et il l'ignorait probablement ! Voilà qui était prometteur.

La petite fille, assise sur les genoux de sa mère s'agita et voulut descendre. Néro, qui vouait à tous les enfants une véritable adoration, poussa un gémissement et regarda sa petite maîtresse d'un air suppliant. Lilybelle se mit à rire.

\- Tu connais la règle, Néro. Demande la permission.

Le chien se précipita vers lady Anne, s'assit et lui donna la patte en lui adressant un regard implorant.

\- Voilà un brave chien qui demande la permission de jouer avec ma petite Georgiana, n'est-ce pas ? demanda lady Anne, visiblement amusée.

\- Oui, Madame. Il n'a pas le droit d'approcher les enfants autrement, dit Lilybelle.

Le chien s'assit aux pieds de lady Anne. La petite Georgiana fut déposée sur le sol et vint aussitôt vers le chien qu'elle se mit à câliner. Si elle put parfois lui faire un peu mal, le chien ne broncha pas.

Lilybelle observait la scène en souriant. Elle trouvait cela très amusant lorsque son chien était en compagnie d'enfants très désireux de lui faire de grands câlins.

\- Père, puis-je demander qu'on attelle la voiture pour ramener miss Bennet à Honeysuckle ? demanda William.

\- Cela vaut beaucoup mieux, mon garçon, répondit Mr Darcy.

\- Merci, Père. Puisque Néro est occupé, puis-je emmener miss Bennet à la galerie des portraits ? Il y a un tableau que je voudrais lui montrer.

Lady Anne sourit car elle avait deviné de quoi il parlait et elle adressa à son mari un regard de connivence.

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit Mr Darcy. Mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, William. Vous devez ramener votre jeune amie à Honeysuckle avant que sa famille ne s'inquiète de son absence.

\- C'est promis, Père.

Il entraîna sa jeune compagne avec lui jusqu'à la galerie des portraits. Lilybelle le suivit sans protester. Il y avait de nombreux tableaux et William lui nomma les noms des modèles avec une certaine fierté. Cependant, il y avait un portrait qui était plus important, à ses yeux.

Lorsque Lilybelle se retrouva devant le tableau, elle sourit en reconnaissant son père à côté de sa tante Lizzie.

\- Il y a un portrait avec une dame qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette dame à Rosings Park, dans le Kent, dit Fitzwilliam Darcy en montrant la tante de la petite fille.

\- C'est Grand-Mère Bennet, dit la fillette. La maman de Papa, de tante Lizzie et tante Vicky, qui a épousé lord Clayton.

\- Lady Clayton est votre tante ?

\- Oui.

\- Je connais son fils, Christopher.

\- Kit est mon cousin.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Tommy Bennet est votre frère. Il est aussi un de mes amis.

\- Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré. Je vous trouve très gentil.

Fitzwilliam ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant ce compliment.

\- D'ailleurs, Néro vous aime bien, lui aussi, ajouta la fillette en montrant son chien. Il vous a offert la patte tout de suite. Il n'agit pas ainsi avec tout le monde.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime les chiens.

\- Il le sent. C'est pour cela qu'il se montre amical avec vous.

\- Il est visiblement doux comme un agneau avec les enfants.

\- Oh oui ! Il les adorent ! Surtout les plus petits. Il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer celui qui tenterait à s'en prendre à l'un d'eux. Néro est très protecteur.

Profitant de leur présence dans la galerie, William lui montra les autres tableaux avant de la ramener au salon où lady Anne lui offrit un verre de jus de fruits. La voiture était prête à partir. William obtint sans mal la permission de l'accompagner jusqu'à Honeysuckle. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter sa petite compagne tout de suite.

Ils sortirent dans la cour où la calèche attelée à deux chevaux attendait. Un valet tenait la portière ouverte et avait abaissé le marchepied. Lilybelle se retourna vers Mr et lady Anne Darcy et les remercia très poliment de leur hospitalité, tout en faisant une gracieuse révérence.

Néro fut le premier à monter dans la voiture. Puis Lilybelle le suivit, aidée par le valet et ensuite ce fut le tour de William.

Le marchepied fut remonté, la portière refermée, les enfants firent un dernier signe de la main et le cocher fit claquer son fouet. Les chevaux s'élancèrent.

 _Vous constaterez que j'ai fait des changements dans le début de mon histoire. Désolée si cela paraît un peu confus. J'avais déjà tapé le premier chapitre que je pensais utiliser pour une autre histoire, mais j'ai décidé qu'il serait à sa place dans celle-ci._

 _Je ne vais pas détailler l'enfance de nos héros. Ils se rencontreront régulièrement, mais il est inutile de trop en parler. La suite de l'histoire sera plus importante._

 _Putnam : En fait, j'ai prévu quelque chose avec Mr Collins, mais pas avec le père. Il est mort dans l'histoire originale mais son fils va me servir. Je pense que ce que je prévois pour lui sera très drôle._

 _Il ne faut pas faire attention avec l'avis qui porte mon nom. C'était juste un essai de ma part. Je ne suis pas encore très familière avec l'utilisation du site._

 _Merci à Tinimou pour les infos concernant le site en français. Elles me seront très utiles._

 _Je cherche de l'aide pour traduire mon histoire en anglais car mes connaissance sont lacunaires._

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Merci._

8


	5. Chapitre 5 Retour à Honeysuckle

**Chapitre 5 Retour à Honeysuckle**

Le trajet fut de courte durée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison, Lilybelle vit son frère et son père dans la cour. Ils avaient dû s'apercevoir de son absence et s'apprêtaient visiblement à partir à sa recherche.

Lorsqu'il vit sa fille descendre de la voiture, Mr Bennet se précipita vers elle :

\- Lilybelle ! Où étiez-vous passée ?

\- J'étais à Pemberley, répondit la petite fille. Et j'ai rencontré son prince.

Tommy, qui avait suivi son père aperçut son ami qui était descendu de la voiture à la suite de Lilybelle et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- On dirait que notre Lilybelle a fait une nouvelle conquête, Père !

Mr Bennet aperçut le jeune garçon, vit la couronne sur sa tête qu'il semblait porter avec fierté et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je vois. Vous trouvez toujours quelqu'un pour parler en votre faveur, n'est-ce pas, Lilybelle ?

La petite fille se contenta de sourire.

\- Néro l'aime beaucoup, lui aussi. Et il s'est laissé câliner par sa petite sœur.

\- Néro a une petite sœur ? demanda Mr Bennet, perplexe.

Le jeune Darcy jugea que le moment était venu d'intervenir :

\- Elle parle de ma petite sœur, Georgiana, Monsieur. Elle n'a que trois ans et aime beaucoup les chiens.

Tommy sourit en essayant d'imaginer Néro en train de se laisser câliner par une petite fille. Il devait se sentir comme un coq en pâte.

\- Père, puis-je vous présenter mon ami, Fitzwilliam Darcy, de Pemberley ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune garçon fit un salut impeccable. Mr Bennet l'imita et sourit :

\- Si vous comptez vous laisser mener par le bout du nez par cette demoiselle, jeune homme, vous risquez de vous en mordre les doigts. Elle peut se montrer très têtu lorsqu'elle le veut.

\- Cela ne m'effraie pas du tout, répondit le jeune garçon en redressant fièrement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas têtue ! protesta Lilybelle, d'un ton indigné.

\- Bien sûr que si. Quand vous voulez quelque chose, vous savez comment l'obtenir. Vous êtes une petite maligne.

Lilybelle sourit et adressa à son père un regard auquel, elle le savait, il était incapable de résister. Mr Bennet poussa un soupir :

\- Vous ne devez plus sortir toute seule, Lilybelle. Votre frère, vos cousins ou un serviteur devront toujours vous accompagner, désormais. Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous punir. Vous comprenez ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas parti longtemps

\- Cela fait plus d'une heure !

\- Oh !

La petite fille parut désolée en entendant cela.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Pour cette fois, je vous pardonne. Mais vous ne devez pas recommencer. Il faut que vous compreniez que vous êtes trop jeune pour sortir toute seule. Même avec la protection de Néro. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, Papa.

William était désolé de voir sa jeune amie se faire gronder. Mais il savait que Mr Bennet avait raison. Elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui. Elle aurait pu faire une mauvaise rencontre et même Néro n'aurait peut être pas suffit à la protéger.

\- Votre père veut seulement vous protéger, dit-il à la petite fille.

\- Je sais. Papa est mon grand chevalier et, maintenant, vous êtes mon petit chevalier.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi votre petit chevalier ! s'écria Tommy, feignant d'être vexé.

\- Eh bien, maintenant, j'ai deux petits chevaliers.

Cette réflexion provoqua le rire de tout le monde. William laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il devait rentrer chez lui.

\- Je dois partir, maintenant, dit-il.

Lilybelle eut une expression désolée.

\- C'est vrai ? Il le faut vraiment ?

\- Je crains que oui.

\- Nous nous reverrons au mariage après-demain, dit Tommy.

\- En effet. Je ne le manquerai pour rien au monde.

\- Oh ! Alors, à bientôt.

Lilybelle n'était pas contente de perdre son nouvel ami aussi vite mais elle savait qu'elle le reverrait dans deux jours.

William s'inclina poliment et remonta dans sa voiture. Le cocher fit faire demi-tour à ses chevaux et ils partirent au trot.

Lilybelle poussa un soupir attristé. Tommy s'approcha de sa petite sœur et lui dit gentiment :

\- Vous le reverrez bientôt, Lily. Il ne faut pas être triste.

\- D'accord, fit la petite fille. Je vais aller voir Maman et lui raconter ce que j'ai vu.

\- Et qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Mr Bennet, intrigué.

\- Le jardin d'Eden. J'ai vu le serpent aussi. Il était méchant, malveillant et jaloux. Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Néro non plus car il lui a montré les crocs !

\- Savez-vous de qui elle veut parler, Tommy ? demanda Mr Bennet, un peu inquiet par les paroles de sa petite fille.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit de George Wickham, le compagnon de jeu de William. Lily a raison, Père. Il est sournois, hypocrite et jaloux. Mais ceux qui le connaissent bien ne sont pas dupes très longtemps. Je suis heureux que Lily le voit tel qu'il est.

\- Il s'est moqué de William parce qu'il porte une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Je lui ai dit qu'il était méchant et qu'il devrait rester à sa place aux cuisines.

Tommy éclata de rire.

\- Voilà qui n'a pas du lui plaire. En dépit du fait que son père soit l'intendant de Pemberley, il se comporte comme s'il en était l'héritier. Ce qui est ridicule.

\- Je crois, dans ce cas, qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter autant que possible. Mais qu'appeliez-vous le jardin d'Eden, Lily ?

\- C'est une grande clairière pleine de fleurs magnifiques et de toutes les couleurs ! s'exclama la petite fille d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- J'ai vu l'endroit et je suis d'accord. C'est très beau, approuva Tommy.

Mr Bennet hocha la tête.

\- Je dois dire que je serais curieux de voir cet endroit. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Allez rejoindre votre mère avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète, Lily.

\- Oui, Papa.

La petite fille commença à grimper l'escalier et disparut dans la maison. Père et fils la suivirent de manière plus calme. Ils étaient très amusés par la scène qui s'étaient déroulée devant eux. Lorsque Tommy avait vu William couronné de fleurs, il avait eu le plus grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il s'était sagement retenu parce qu'il avait l'impression que sa petite sœur n'aurait pas été contente de lui. Ce en quoi il avait raison.

Lilybelle courut jusqu'au salon où elle savait qu'elle trouverait sa mère, Néro sur ses talons.

En la voyant, Mme Bennet laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Lilybelle ! Où étiez-vous passée ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Je suis allée à Pemberley et j'ai rencontré son prince.

Mme Gardiner mère ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant sa petite fille :

\- Un prince ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un prince à Pemberley.

\- Maintenant, il y en a un, dit la petite fille d'un ton décidé. C'est moi qui l'ai couronné. Il est mon chevalier, maintenant. Il s'appelle William.

Les femmes échangèrent des regards amusés.

\- Le connaissez-vous, Maman ? demanda Mme Bennet.

\- Oui. C'est un très gentil garçon, très bien élevé, quoique plutôt timide. Maddy le connaît aussi et l'aime beaucoup. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose qu'il se lie avec notre Lilybelle. Avec elle, il oubliera vite sa timidité. J'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui, Lily. Il ne faut pas trop le bousculer.

\- Je serais plus gentille que le Serpent qui le déteste !

\- Qui est ce serpent ? demanda Mme Bennet avec inquiétude.

\- C'est un vilain garçon qui est jaloux de William et méchant. Il s'appelle Georges.

Mme Bennet se tourna vers sa mère :

\- Le connaissez-vous, Mère ?

\- Oui. C'est le fils de l'intendant. Lily a raison. Le garçon est sournois et hypocrite. Il sait se faire apprécier des maîtres de Pemberley, mais William n'est pas dupe. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Il ne se laissera pas manipuler par lui lorsqu'ils seront adultes.

Lucy Gardiner, épouse du fils aîné et tante de Lily sourit à sa belle-mère :

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait le moindre danger, Mère. William est un garçon intelligent et je suis sûre qu'il se méfie de ce garçon. Il se tiendra sur ses gardes.

Mme Bennet se tourna vers sa petite fille :

\- Vous ne devez plus sortir toute seule, Lily. Emmenez votre frère la prochaine fois que vous voudrez sortir. Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir de votre absence.

\- Oui, Maman, répondit la petite fille. Je pourrais inviter William à danser au mariage de Tante Maddy ?

\- Ce sont les Messieurs qui invitent, pas les Dames.

\- Mais si William est timide, il n'osera peut être pas. Et moi, je veux danser avec lui. Alors, je l'inviterais s'il ne le fait pas.

Les trois dames éclatèrent de rire.

\- Nous verrons bien, ma chérie. Il faudra que vous soyez sage au mariage.

\- Oui, Maman. Je le promets.

\- Très bien. Allez jouer avec vos cousins, maintenant.

\- Oui, Maman.

La petite fille se précipita hors du salon pour aller rejoindre ses cousins. Elle avait hâte d'être le jour du mariage. Elle était certaine que son ami William serait très beau. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à le convaincre de danser avec elle, après tout. Il était trop gentil pour lui dire non.


	6. Chapitre 6 Le mariage

**Chapitre 6 Le mariage**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Lorsque Lilybelle se réveilla, le soleil brillait dans le ciel à travers les volets clôts.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, soupira, s'assit sur son lit, s'étira longuement avec langueur, et tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil sur sa sœur qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

Après être restée assise quelques instants, elle se leva, glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et enfila une robe de chambre en mousseline blanche dont la ceinture avait la même couleur que ses yeux.

Lilybelle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et vit Nanny qui entrait.

\- Déjà levée, miss Lily ?

\- Oui. C'est aujourd'hui que l'oncle Edward se marie. Il faut se dépêcher.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous avez tout votre temps.

\- Mais je veux aller faire un tour dans le jardin avant de partir.

\- Vous pouvez aller dans le jardin, miss. Mais il ne faudra pas vous salir. Sinon, votre Maman sera fâchée.

\- Je ferais attention. Néro a besoin de sortir. Je ne resterais pas longtemps dehors.

\- Très bien, miss.

Elle vida le broc dans le bassin et commença à faire la toilette de la petite fille, lui lavant le visage, le cou, les aisselles et tout le corps. Ensuite, elle l'essuya soigneusement.

Puis, elle l'habilla. Elle commença par lui enfiler une chemise et un pantalon ornés de petits volants. Puis ce fut le tour de la robe de mousseline blanche à taille haute, avec la ceinture fermée sous la poitrine, et à manches courtes. Elle compléta par un spencer blanc cassé orné de petits dessins.

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui retirer son bonnet et de défaire ses longues tresses, laissant se dérouler sa somptueuse chevelure noire pour les démêler. Elle les brossa soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent. Puis elle les sépara en deux touffes qu'elle lissa, natta et rattacha au-dessus de ses oreilles nacrées avec de petits peignes en argent. Elle les orna aussi d'une couronne de fleurs blanches.

La petite fille admira longuement sa coiffure et ses magnifiques yeux d'améthyste pailletés d'or brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Ses lèvres carmin découvraient des petites dents bien blanches qui ressemblaient à des perles.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit lorsqu'une voix l'appela :

\- Lilybelle ?

La petite fille tourna la tête et sourit en voyant que sa sœur était assise dans leur lit.

\- Je suis désolée, Jane. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, dit Lilybelle d'un ton désolé.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas réveillée, Lilybelle. Cela fait un moment que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger.

\- Puisque vous êtes réveillée, miss Jane, levez-vous. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

\- D'accord, Nanny.

\- Et Mary ? demanda Lily.

\- Elle est réveillée et habillée. Je l'ai laissée avec une servante qui est en train de la faire manger.

\- Je vais vous attendre, Jane, dit Lily. Peut être accepterez-vous de faire un tour dans le jardin après le petit déjeuner. Néro a besoin de sortir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener à l'église, miss Lily.

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit la fillette qui était désolée de quitter son fidèle compagnon.

\- Allons, miss Lily. Vous ne pouvez pas toujours garder Néro avec vous. Ce serait impossible.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit la fillette. Mais je n'aime pas me séparer de lui.

\- Il faudra vous y habituer.

Tout en parlant, Nanny achevait d'aider Jane à s'habiller et de la coiffer.

Une fois prêtes, les deux fillettes se rendirent dans la pièce voisine. Une servante s'y trouvait et faisait manger Mary. La petite fille sourit en voyant ses sœurs et leur fit un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour, Mary. Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda Lily en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue.

\- Oui. Bonjour, Néro.

Le chien vint aussitôt se faire câliner. Même si Lily était sa favorite, il aimait toutes ses petites maîtresses.

\- C'est jour de fête, aujourd'hui, dit Jane. Vous savez que nous allons à un mariage, Mary ?

\- Qui se marie ?

\- Oncle Edward.

\- Ce sera amusant, alors ?

\- Très amusant, dit Lily. Il y aura un grand festin avec des gâteaux, des fruits et des bonbons !

\- Il ne faut pas trop en manger, dit Jane en s'asseyant à la table. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

\- Mais nous pourrons en manger un peu ! protesta Mary.

\- Bien sûr. A condition de faire preuve de sagesse, répondit Jane.

Elles furent interrompues par la venue de leurs frères et de leurs cousins. La conversation devint générale (description de Lily et de Jane.

Puis, une fois le repas matinal terminé, les enfants firent une courte promenade dans les jardins en attendant leur départ pour l'église.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure et les adultes appelèrent les enfants qui vinrent les rejoindre devant la maison. Lily ordonna au chien de l'attendre à l'intérieur. Néro obéit à contrecœur, car il détestait s'éloigner de sa petite maîtresse.

Lily était triste, elle aussi, mais elle savait qu'elle reviendrait bientôt pour le repas de noces.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu à Lambton, dans l'église tenue par le révérend Charles Brooke. Maddy était sa seconde fille. L'aînée, Clara, était devenue comtesse de Walbrook.

William les connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Et il était très liée avec elles, surtout Maddy qui était plus proche de son âge.

Alors que les adultes entraient dans l'église, les enfants restèrent à l'extérieur pour attendre la mariée.

Il était prévu qu'ils avancent devant elle en lançant des fleurs. Lily était ravie de savoir qu'elle serait avec Fitzwilliam. Elle le vit qui arrivait avec ses parents et lui adressa un grand sourire. William rougit. Il tenait un bouquet de roses dans sa main et en offrit une à chacune des demoiselles.

Lily était ravie. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son nouvel ami.

La future mariée qui habitait le presbytère, non loin de l'église, arriva enfin avec ses parents, sa sœur et sa famille. Les enfants virent la voiture arriver. La mariée fut la dernière à descendre. Quand ils la virent, les enfants ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des cris d'admiration. Elle était magnifique !

Elle portait un costume Empire de soie mauve rosé, garni de ruban de satin abricot. Un même ruban ornait le décolleté et le bas de la jupe. Le chapeau de satin abricot était garni d'une ruche et d'une draperie en satin de même nuance. La ceinture était en ruban de satin abricot, les souliers de satin mauve et les longs gants de Suède en satin blanc. Un court spencer blanc complétait la toilette. Elle portait un beau bouquet de roses et d'œillets blancs.

\- Vous êtes belle, tante Maddy ! s'écria Lily. Vous ressemblez à un ange.

\- Merci, Lily, répondit Maddy Brooke.

\- Sommes-nous prêts ? demanda le révérend.

Il devait conduire sa fille à l'autel et célébrer la cérémonie. Tout le monde acquiesça. Il offrit le bras à sa fille. Les plus jeunes passèrent devant afin de jeter des fleurs sur le sol.

L'orgue commença à jouer tandis qu'ils avançaient solennellement : d'abord les enfants, puis la future mariée et son père, enfin, les enfants plus âgés. Tommy ouvrait la marche avec sa cousine, Victoria, puis Jane et Rob, et enfin Lily et William.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'autel. Maddy alla se placer près de son fiancé, tandis que le révérend allait se placer en face d'eux. Les enfants allèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

L'orgue se tut et la cérémonie commença :

\- Mes bien chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui devant Dieu et cette congrégation pour unir cet homme et de cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage.

Un état honorable institué par Dieu au temps de l'innocence de l'homme. Il symbolise l'union spirituelle de notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ et de son église.

L'union du mari et de la femme dans le cœur, le corps et l'esprit est destiné par Dieu pour leur joie mutuelle, pour l'aide et le réconfort donné un de l'autre dans la prospérité et l'adversité. Et, quand il est la volonté de Dieu, pour la procréation des enfants et les nourrir de la connaissance et de l'amour du Seigneur. Cet acte ne doit donc pas être pris à la légère ni à seul fin de satisfaire des appétits charnels.

C'est avec prudence, respect, mesure et dans la crainte de Dieu qu'il convient d'honorer cette institution de Dieu.

En premier lieu, le mariage fut établi pour la procréation. Ensuite pour se protéger contre le péché, se détourner de la fornication. Et enfin, pour le soutien mutuel que se doivent les époux dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité.

C'est au sein de cette institution sacrée que les personnes ici présentes vont être unies.

Si l'un de vous peut montrer juste cause pour laquelle ils ne peuvent pas être légalement mariés, qu'ils parlent maintenant ou encore qu'ils se taisent à jamais.

Ensuite, le pasteur s'adressa aux fiancés :

\- Maddy Cécilia Brooke, acceptez-vous cet homme pour époux pour vivre ensemble dans l'alliance du mariage? Voulez-vous l'aimer, réconforter, l'honorer et le garder, dans la maladie comme dans la santé et, renonçant à tout autre, lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ?

\- Je le veux, répondit Maddy.

Le pasteur se tourna vers le fiancé :

\- Edward Henry Gardiner, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse, de vivre ensemble dans l'alliance du mariage ? Voulez-vous l'aimer, la réconforter, l'honorer et la garder, dans la maladie comme dans la santé et, renonçant à tout autre, lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ?

\- Je le veux, répondit Edward.

\- Vous êtes tous témoins de ces promesses. Ferez-vous tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour les faire respecter par ces deux personnes au cours de le mariage ?

\- Nous le ferons

Edward se tourna vers sa fiancée et lui prenant la main droite dans la sienne, dit :

\- Au nom de Dieu, moi, Edward je te prends, Maddy, pour ma légitime épouse, je m'engage à te garder à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse de la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé, de t'aimer et de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons séparés par la mort. Ceci est mon vœu solennel.

La jeune femme parla à son tour :

\- Au nom de Dieu, moi, Maddy je te prends, Edward, pour mon époux légitime, je m'engage à te garder à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse de la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé, de t'aimer et de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons séparés par la mort. Ceci est mon vœu solennel.

Les jeunes gens lâchèrent leurs mains, puis le pasteur ajouta :

\- Bénis, Seigneur, _cette bague_ pour être _un signe_ des vœux par lequel cet homme et cette femme se sont liés les uns aux autres. Par Jésus-Christ notre Seigneur. _Amen._

Edward se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Maddy, je te donne cet anneau comme un symbole de mon vœu, et avec tout ce que je suis, et tout ce que je dois, je vous l'honneur, au nom du Père, et du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit.

Et il glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Puis le pasteur joignit leurs mains et poursuivit :

\- Maintenant que Maddy et Edward se sont donnés l'un à l'autre par des vœux solennels, l'union des mains et le dont de l'anneau, je déclare qu'ils sont mari et femme, au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Ceux que Dieu a uni, nul ne peut les séparer.

\- Amen, répondirent les invités.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Mr et Mme Edward Gardiner.

Cette dernière déclaration fut suivie par les acclamations de la foule. Lily sauta de joie. William, qui était assis à côté d'elle, sourit devant son enthousiasme.

\- Peut être qu'un jour ce sera notre tour, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- A notre tour ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour se marier, comme votre oncle et votre tante.

Lily rougit.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Nous sommes des enfants. Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier.

\- Mais nous ne serons pas toujours des enfants, répondit William.

Lily sourit à son ami.

\- Eh bien, un jour, nous en reparlerons.

Les mariés commencèrent à sortir de l'église et reçurent quelques poignées de riz par des habitants de la ville qui attendaient dehors. Bientôt, les invités montèrent dans les voitures pour retourner à Honeysuckle où attendait le repas de noces. La salle à manger, les salons et la salle de bal avaient été magnifiquement décorés.

Les enfants avaient été installés dans un petit salon où un buffet les attendaient. Marie fut émerveillée devant toutes ces bonnes choses.

A leur arrivée, Néro était venu les accueillir, fou de joie de revoir sa petite maîtresse. Il n'aimait pas en être séparé.

Le repas était délicieux. Les plats étaient placés sur une grande table et chacun pouvait se servir à sa guise.

Lily ne manqua pas d'offrir quelques friandises à son cher Néro, couché à ses pieds. William était assis à côté d'elle, demandant, de temps en temps, si elle désirait quelque chose. Tommy et ses cousins étaient très amusés par cet empressement de la part de leur ami.

William était conscient que ses amis se moquaient gentiment de lui, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était si heureux d'avoir rencontré Lilybelle, que le reste ne comptait pas. Et il était soulagé que Wickham ne soit pas présent. Il aurait trouvé le moyen de tout gâcher à cause de sa jalousie et sa malveillance.

Les enfants bavardaient joyeusement, tout en mangeant. Un bal devait avoir lieu après le repas. Lily était impatiente car elle adorait danser. Et elle espérait bien que William allait l'inviter. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il oserait. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était timide, comme Jane.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon :

\- Aimez-vous danser, William ?

Celui-ci rougit.

\- Heu… pas tellement. J'ai un peu appris, mais je ne suis pas très familier avec toutes les danses.

\- C'est dommage. Eh bien, vous allez vous entraîner avec nous, décida-t-elle. Ce serait dommage de ne pas danser au mariage de tante Maddy, puisque c'est votre amie. Il faudra que vous l'invitiez au moins une fois.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, William, dit Tommy en riant. Si vous refusez, vous risquez de perdre votre titre de chevalier.

\- Je peux très bien le faire, protesta le jeune garçon d'un ton de défi.

\- Eh bien, allons-y, dit Lily. Le bal va commencer.

Les enfants quittèrent leur salle pour aller dans la salle de bal qui était magnifiquement décorée d'une multitude de fleurs. Les invités s'y étaient rassemblés. L'orchestre de huit musiciens commença à jouer. Les danseurs formèrent une ligne. William se tourna vers Lily :

\- Voulez-vous m'accorder les deux premières danses ?

\- Oh oui, je veux bien, répondit la petite fille, ravie.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et ils allèrent se placer parmi les danseurs.

William vit que ses parents le regardaient avec une surprise mêlée d'amusement.

William redressa fièrement la tête. Il savait que certaines personnes étaient disposées à se moquer de lui. Mais cela importait peu. Il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser.

La danse fut très agréable. L'enthousiasme de Lily faisait plaisir à voir. Il était heureux de la voir si joyeuse et satisfaite. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait lui causer de la peine.

William invita sa mère, puis la mariée, Jane, Vicky et même la petite Marie.

Lily dansa avec son père, son père, ses oncle et son cousin. Et même son grand-père. Elle s'amusa beaucoup.

Le moment vint où les jeunes mariés devaient partirent. Tout le monde se réunit dans le hall pour attendre la mariée. Elle fut accueillie par des acclamations.

La mariée lança son bouquet. Ce fut une de ses cousines qui réussit à l'attraper, ce qui la fit beaucoup rougir.

Les mariés se rendirent dans la cour où la calèche les attendaient. Ils devaient passer quelques jours dans un petit manoir appartenant aux Darcy, avant de se rendre au bord de la mer.

Avant le départ, chacun des enfants reçut un petit coffret en bois de rose joliment décoré, contenant une multitude de friandises : bâtons de réglisse, boules de gomme, pavés noirs et blancs de réglisse, sphères acidulées de chocolats à la cerise, noisettes et noix glacées enrobés de chocolat, nougat, massepain, berlingots, pralines, pâtes de fruits, bêtises de Cambrai.

Tous furent absolument ravis. Lily se promit qu'elle garderait le coffret pour y mettre ses trésors.

Lily était très excitée. Elle était peinée que son oncle et sa tante partent, mais elle devait rester encore deux semaines à Honeysuckle. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait voir William très souvent.

Les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le salon avec les autres membres de sa famille, Lily demanda :

\- Savez-vous, Maman, que William m'a presque demandé en mariage ?

\- Vraiment ? fit Mme Bennet, visiblement amusée. Et quand cela s'est-il passé ?

\- A l'église. Juste après la cérémonie. Il a dit qu'un jour ce sera peut à notre tour de nous marier.

\- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas moquée de lui, Lily ? demanda son père.

\- Non, Papa. Je lui ai seulement dit que nous étions trop jeunes pour penser à ce genre de choses. Il avait l'air déçu. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux décider maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Lily, répondit Mr Bennet. Vous avez bien le temps d'y songer. Mais puisque vous aimez bien William, peut être que cela arrivera. Qui sait ?

\- Mais le dragon ne sera pas content.

\- Le dragon ?

\- Sa tante. Elle veut qu'il se marie avec sa fille.

Mr Bennet éclata de rire.

\- Voilà un nom qui lui convient très bien, dit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Lily. Elle n'a aucun droit de décider de ce genre de choses. Elle est la seule à croire que ses caprices se réaliseront, mais personne ne se soucie de ce qu'elle veut.

\- Elle doit être très en colère, alors.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Lily. Il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas à elle de décider de l'avenir de William, mais à ses parents. Et son mari n'est pas du tout d'accord avec ses projets. Il ne lui permettra pas de traiter sa fille comme une marionnette.

\- Ce doit être une méchante femme !

\- Méchante, peut être pas, mais elle n'est pas agréable parce qu'elle se croit supérieur à tout le monde et qu'elle agit uniquement en fonction de ses désirs personnels. Elle ne se soucie pas du tout de ce que pense les autres.

Lily en fut soulagée. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on oblige William à faire ce dont il n'avait pas envie. Elle n'aimait pas le dragon et si elle le rencontrait, elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pensait de ses prétentions. En attendant, elle allait profiter de ses vacances et revoir son nouvel ami, ce dont elle se réjouissait.

William fut ravi de revoir Lily, ainsi que ses frère et sœurs, pendant la durée de leurs vacances à Honeysuckle.

Cela provoqua la jalousie du compagnon de jeux habituel de William, Georges Wickham. Lilybelle l'avait détesté et se méfia de lui dès la première rencontre parce que son chien, Néro, lui avait montré les crocs, ce qui le vexa beaucoup.

Mais Lilybelle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne jugeait pas le jeune Wickham suffisamment intéressant pour se préoccuper de lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas et le jugeait faux et hypocrite et ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec lui. Elle devait protéger sa sœur aînée, Jane, de ce garçon car elle ne voyait pas le mal qui était en lui. Mais Lilybelle n'était pas dupe de ses sourires faciles et de ses manières hypocrites. Il ne valait pas son cher William. Ce n'était que le fils d'un serviteur, après tout. Il faudrait peut être qu'il apprenne où était sa place.

William, lui, comprenait très bien les sentiments de sa jeune amie pour son compagnon de jeu. Il n'avait jamais dit à son père qu'il commençait à se méfier de Wickham qui était très doué pour le mensonge et les faux-semblants. Mais il devait rester constamment sur ses gardes pour ne pas être victime de ses mensonges.

En grandissant, il devait découvrir que sa méfiance était justifiée.

Lady Catherine fut absolument furieuse en apprenant que son neveu s'était lié d'amitié avec une petite fille qu'elle jugeait indigne de son intérêt. Elle essayait également, chaque fois que c'était possible, d'inciter son neveu à passer du temps avec sa cousine Anne mais Fitzwilliam n'était pas disposé à laisser cette mégère lui gâcher ses vacances. Il faisait en sorte qu'Anne partage les jeux de tous les enfants sans lui accorder un intérêt particulier. Il préférait nettement Lilybelle

Lady Catherine s'en était aperçue et cela la rendait folle de rage. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à la faire renoncer à ses ambitions. Elle avait décidé qu'Anne épouserait Fitzwilliam et rien ne devait faire obstacle à son projet. Malheureusement pour elle, lady Catherine devait découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre à ce sujet et que son mari ne la laisserait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Mr Bennet assistait à la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement. Il appréciait de rire du ridicule des autres et lady Catherine était un excellent sujet d'observation. Ses défauts et son comportement absurde ne cessaient de le faire rire. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle se rendait complètement ridicule. Même dans la bonne société, elle était l'objet de moqueries. En était-elle consciente ? Il l'ignorait. Mais si c'était le cas, elle n'allait sans doute pas en parler. Découvrir le peu de cas qu'on faisait d'elle devait être terriblement humiliant pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse qu'elle. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Elle était obligée de supporter le fait qu'elle était totalement insignifiante. Même son mari ne se laissait pas imposer son autorité par elle. Il ne lui permettait pas non plus de maltraiter leur fille. Son demi-frère, Edward, était très protecteur à son égard et il n'aimait guère sa belle-mère, même s'il devait être poli avec elle.

Lady Catherine enrageait en voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir la prendre au sérieux. Son mari lui imposait son autorité sans tenir compte de son avis, son beau-fils la méprisait, son beau-frère se montrait froid à son égard, sa fille ne lui témoignait aucune affection, préférant nettement la compagnie de son père et de son frère à la sienne. Même les serviteurs ne semblaient pas éprouver beaucoup de respect pour elle, même s'ils agissaient tous conformément à leur position. Non, il n'y avait personne qui voulait la prendre au sérieux. Mais ils ne payaient rien pour attendre. Elle attendrait son heure pour agir et obtenir son dû.

De son côté, le jeune Wickham ruminait aussi des idées de vengeance. William ne l'avait jamais maltraité mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire du mal des Bennet et en particulier de sa chère Lilybelle. Un jour viendrait où elle regretterait de l'avoir traité avec un tel mépris. Il trouverait bien le moyen de lui gâcher sa vie et elle n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Ainsi, deux mauvaises personnes avaient l'intention de faire du mal à nos jeunes héros, mais le destin veillait sur eux et ne permettrait pas que des malheurs arrivent sur eux. Et ils auraient à payer les conséquences de leurs actes.

 _J'ajoute à ce chapitre la liste de personnages._

PERSONNAGES

Bennet Thomas, 1754

Bennet Fanny, née Gardiner, 1760

Bennet Tommy, 1785

Bennet Jane, 1790

Bennet Elisabeth, dite Lilybelle, 1792

Bennet Marie, 1794

Bennet Henry, 1797

Gardiner Edward, 1770

Gardiner Madeline, dite Maddy, 1780

Gardiner Robert, 1750

Gardiner Lucy, 1758

Gardiner Rob, 1777

Gardiner Victoria, dite Vicky, 1782

Phillips George, 1755

Phillips Phyllis, 1765

Darcy Georges, 1757

Darcy Anne, née Fitzwilliam, 1765

Darcy Fitzwilliam, 1785

Darcy Georgiana, 1795

Darcy Robert, 1760

Darcy Sarah, 1765

Darcy James, 1785

Darcy Annabelle, 1789

Darcy Rhéa, 1791

Duc de Tremayne, 1782

Duc de Kingston

Lady Markham

Pelton Edward

Lord Clare Edmund

Mr Collins

Comtesse douairière de Matlock

Comte de Matlock

Comtesse de Matlock, 1752

Fitzwilliam Andy, vicomte de Matlock, 1778

Fitzwilliam Richard, Colonel, 1782

Fitzwilliam Eleanor, 1792

Lord Richard Fitzwilliam, 1754

Lady Elisabeth Fitwilliam, née Bennet, 1758

Sir Lewis de Bourgh, 1740

Lady Catherine de Bourgh, née Fitzwilliam, 1750

Edward de Bourgh, 1781

Anne de Bourgh, 1789

Comte de Walbrook

Comtesse de Walbrook

Luke Walbrook, 1790


	7. Chapitre 7 Première vraie rencontre

**Chapitre 7 Retour en arrière – 1 - La première vraie rencontre de Lily et de William.**

 _Londres,_ _1792_

Fitzwilliam Darcy s'approcha de sa marraine, la duchesse de Wrexingham. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et tenait sur ses genoux un bébé de six mois. L'enfant tourna la tête pour le regarder et William se retrouva aux prises avec les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus. Ils avaient la couleur de l'améthyste. Puis le bébé lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit battre le cœur du petit garçon. Il ne le savait pas, mais la petite fille le posséda à cet instant, même s'il fallu des années avant qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience.

\- Eh bien, William, n'est-elle pas adorable ? demanda la duchesse d'un ton amusé.

\- Oui, Marraine. Elle a les plus beaux yeux du monde, répondit le petit garçon d'un ton très sérieux.

Lady Anne Darcy, qui se tenait juste derrière son fils, sourit en entendant ces paroles.

\- Voilà qui est prometteur, n'est-ce pas, ma chère Anne ? demanda la duchesse.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Mais j'ai bon espoir.

\- Votre sœur serait très mécontente.

Lady Anne haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne me soucie pas de ce que pense Catherine. Elle croit pouvoir me manipuler à sa guise et n'a pas encore compris que ses manigances n'ont aucune chance de réussir. J'ai pris mes précautions car je connais son goût pour le mensonge. Mais elle n'obtiendra jamais rien de moi. Et mon mari est tout à fait de mon avis.

\- Elle ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre son but.

\- Je ne vois pas comment elle espère y parvenir. Je sais que vous êtes là pour protéger mon fils si Georges et moi venions à lui manquer.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Anne. Votre sœur n'obtiendra jamais de moi que je la laisse tenter de faire ce que bon lui semble de Fitzwilliam.

Le garçon, qui avait entendu la conversation, parla à son tour.

\- Je n'aime pas tante Catherine, Maman. Chaque fois que je vais à Rosings, elle veut que je passe mon temps avec sa fille en disant qu'un jour je me marierais avec elle. C'est une idée stupide !

Lady Anne sourit devant l'indignation de son fils.

\- Bien sûr que cette idée est stupide. Cela n'arrivera jamais, William. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'aimer votre tante, mais vous devez la traiter avec respect.

\- Oui, Maman.

Il se tourna vers le bébé.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Elisabeth Bennet. Elle est la nièce du comte de Stratton et la mienne. Son père est le frère de mon mari. On l'a surnommée Lilybelle.

\- C'est très joli. Quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec elle, dit le petit garçon d'un ton décidé.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard surpris, puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Le petit garçon se renfrogna, vexé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas décider cela tout seul, William, dit sa mère en souriant. Il faut d'abord qu'elle soit d'accord, ainsi que ses parents.

\- Alors, il faudra que je la vois très souvent. Ainsi, elle me connaîtra et sera d'accord.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Le bébé continuait de sourire et brusquement, elle tendit les bras vers lui. William rougit.

\- Est-ce que je peux la tenir, Marraine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Je crains qu'elle ne soit trop lourde pour vous. Allez vous asseoir dans le canapé et je vous la confierai.

\- D'accord.

Une fois bien assis au fond du canapé, il attendit que sa marraine la lui donne. La duchesse se leva et posa doucement le bébé sur ses genoux.

\- Tenez bien sa tête, William, et faites attention de ne pas la heurter, surtout.

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

Il regarda le bébé qui se mit à glousser avant de tendre la main pour lui attraper le nez. William parut tout d'abord déconfit, puis il sourit et se mit à la chatouiller, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Le petit garçon était ravi de ce résultat. Il se sentait très heureux. Il aimait les bébés et aurait voulu avoir une petite sœur avec qui il pourrait jouer. Il y avait bien Georges Wickham, le fils de l'intendant. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras était le beau qu'il avait jamais vu. Et il voulait en savoir plus à son sujet.

\- Qui sont ces parents, Maman ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il s'agit de Mr et Mme Bennet. Mr Bennet est un ami de mes frères. Le plus jeune des deux, Richard, a épousé sa sœur, Elisabeth.

\- Alors, cela veut dire qu'elle est ma cousine ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais vous avez un oncle et une tante en commun.

\- Et où sont-ils ?

\- Ils ont quitté l'Angleterre avant votre naissance.

La conversation fut interrompu par le bébé qui cherchait l'attention du petit garçon.

Le petit William fut très content de jouer avec le bébé. Et lorsque vint pour lui le moment de rentrer chez lui avec sa mère, il fut très réticent à quitter la petite fille. Seule la promesse de la revoir bientôt le convainquit de partir.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, lady Anne raconta à son mari la scène qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi. Georges Darcy éprouva le même amusement que son épouse.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il veut, dit-il. Nous verrons bien ce que cela donnera. Le père de la petite, Thomas Bennet, est l'un de mes amis. Son domaine est prospère. Je ne verrais aucune raison de m'opposer à ce mariage.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je sais que ma sœur ne sera pas d'accord.

Mr Darcy fit la grimace.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne se permettre pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'a rien à dire sur le sujet et si elle ne veut pas le comprendre, je veillerais à le lui dire clairement. Vous savez que ses visites ne sont jamais agréables, Anne.

\- Oui, je le sais. Elle a déjà essayé de me convaincre d'accepter un projet de mariage entre William et Anne. Bien sûr, j'ai refusé. L'idée est absurde. Je lui ait rappelé que la «Charte des Darcy» interdisait tout mariage entre parents proches jusqu'à la cinquième génération. Bien sûr, elle était furieuse. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit prête à renoncer à son projet.

\- Eh bien, elle n'aura pas le choix. Ce n'est pas à elle de décider de l'avenir de notre fils. Et Lewis m'a promis de faire en sorte de l'empêcher de nuire au bien-être de sa fille, au cas où il viendrait à disparaître prématurément. De toute façon, Edward veillera sur sa sœur et ne laissera pas sa belle-mère lui faire du mal.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Cependant, nous devrions prendre certaines précautions et laisser des lettres explicites pour William au cas où nous devrions lui manquer. Ma sœur n'aurait aucun scrupule à raconter des mensonges dans le but de le manipuler.

\- Mais William ne la croira pas. Il a beau être très jeune, il est conscient de sa duplicité. Je sais que son but est Pemberley. Elle rêve de se l'approprier depuis qu'elle a vu la maison. Mais elle risque de découvrir que son ambition n'a aucune chance de réussir. Néanmoins, vous avez raison, ma chère. Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger nos enfants contre elle.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Mr et Mme Darcy ayant d'autres choses à penser.


	8. Chapitre 8 La tentative d'enlèvement de

**Chapitre 8 Retour en arrière – 2 - La tentative d'enlèvement de Tommy**

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire 1794_

Assis devant son bureau, son menton posé sur ses deux mains réunies, Thomas Bennet réfléchissait.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il s'était marié et sept qu'il était devenu le maître de Longbourn. Il avait une femme merveilleuse et douce, et trois beaux enfants qu'il adorait.

Son aîné, Tommy avait neuf ans. C'était un garçon intelligent, aimable et très protecteur à l'égard de ses sœurs.

Venait ensuite Jane, quatre ans. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et sa douce nature, elle ressemblait à un ange.

Après elle, venait Lilybelle, deux ans. En dépit de son jeune âge, elle montrait déjà un caractère indépendant et voulait tout le temps se trouver dehors en compagnie de Néro, son chien, un grand Danois fidèle et dévoué qui adorait sa petite maîtresse.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait de la chance. Il se rappelait les évènements qui avaient eu lieu, dix ans plus tôt.

Il venait tout juste de terminer ses études et se préparait pour le séminaire, ce qui était nécessaire pour devenir professeur à Cambridge. Il était fiancé à une merveilleuse jeune femme et la vie était belle.

Frances Gardiner était la fille du juge Edward Gardiner, un homme respectable et très respecté à Londres. Son fils, Ned, du même âge que Thomas, faisait ses études en même temps que lui. Ils étaient devenus amis dès leur rencontre à Eton.

Sa cour à miss Gardiner n'avait pas été longue. Cependant, il avait été décidé que le mariage aurait lieu rapidement car son père était mourant et elle avait perdu sa mère depuis plusieurs années.

Henry Bennet, père de Thomas, avait vu cette alliance d'un très bon œil. Miss Gardiner était la fille d'un juge respecté et avait une dot de 30 000 £, ce qui était loin d'être négligeable. Il était ravi de ce choix et il accepta que la cérémonie soit célébrée dans l'intimité. Son épouse et ses deux autres enfants, Henry et Elisabeth, quinze ans, vinrent à Londres pour la cérémonie.

Le jeune Henry, frère aîné de Thomas et héritier de Longbourn, n'avait pas emmené sa fiancée, miss Rose Dawson, avec lui. Thomas n'appréciait guère la demoiselle, qu'il jugeait frivole, coquette, égoïste et malveillante. Elle ne serait certainement pas ravie de voir Thomas se marier avant elle. Son propre mariage n'était pas prévu avant six mois, ce qui devait la rendre furieuse.

La cérémonie fut simple et émouvante. Elisabeth, la sœur cadette de Thomas, était très émue par ce dont elle avait témoin. Elle était heureuse pour son frère et éprouva immédiatement une grande affection pour Fanny. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Rose Dawson et ne cherchait pas à cacher le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait. Ce qui rendait la coquette folle de rage.

Naturellement, elle ne fut pas ravie en faisant la connaissance de celle qui allait devenir sa belle-sœur et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie en la voyant.

Thomas Bennet était beaucoup plus séduisant, intelligent et agréable que son frère aîné. Rose Dawson avait d'abord envisagé sa conquête, mais il ne lui avait montré aucun intérêt. Elle avait donc jeté son dévolu sur Henry qui était l'héritier de Longbourn. Rose était certaine que Thomas Bennet regretterait un jour de l'avoir dédaignée. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait avec sa jeune et ravissante épouse, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était fait des illusions. Thomas ne la regarderait jamais avec intérêt.

Il était retourné à Cambridge tandis que Fanny restait à Londres pour soigner son père. Cette séparation fut de courte durée, cependant, car le juge mourut six semaines après le mariage de sa fille. Une fois la succession réglée, Mme Fanny Bennet rejoignit son mari à Cambridge.

Trois semaines avant son mariage, Henry mourut d'une chute de cheval. On découvrit qu'il avait bu plus que de raison, ce qui l'avait rendu incapable de voir le danger lorsqu'il avait voulu faire franchir un obstacle à sa monture. Il se brisa la nuque en tombant. L'animal dut être abattu car il s'était cassé une patte en faisant une chute. Henry Bennet était furieux car il s'agissait de l'un de ses meilleurs étalons reproducteurs.

Rose Dawson fut très choquée et absolument folle de rage en apprenant la nouvelle. Car cette mort brisait toutes ses ambitions qui étaient de devenir la maîtresse de Longbourn, la demeure la plus importante de la région après Netherfield Park. Et ce qui la faisait le plus enrager, c'était de savoir que Fanny, qu'elle détestait, allait occuper la place qui aurait dû lui revenir.

Thomas se demandait si son frère ne s'était pas enfin rendu compte qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser une véritable mégère. Cela aurait pu expliquer qu'il ait bu plus que de raison ce jour-là. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. Mais il n'avait jamais monté l'un des chevaux du Haras après s'être enivré. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Personne ne le saurait jamais.

Cette mort avait causé un terrible choc à son père qui semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques jours.

C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait décidé de donner Elisabeth en mariage à son ignoble cousin, William Collins. Thomas ressentait encore un profond dégoût à cette pensée. Il avait donc empêché que son père ne fasse le malheur de sa fille.

Il savait que celle-ci était éprise de son ami, lord Richard Fitzwilliam, second fils du comte de Matlock. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait choisi une riche héritière pour son second fils qui se destinait à l'église. Richard s'était opposé à ce mariage et avait révélé à son père que la jeune femme en question était de mœurs légères. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qu'il voulait épouser. Le comte refusait de donner son consentement et menaçait de renier son fils et de le déshériter.

Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord, Richard et Elisabeth s'enfuirent à Gretna Green avant de quitter l'Angleterre. Thomas les avaient accompagnés en Ecosse pour préserver la réputation de sa sœur. Le comte, furieux, renia son fils et le déshérita. Henry Bennet était furieux, lui aussi, mais il ne pensa pas à déshériter sa fille car il était, en réalité, soulagé. Donner sa fille en mariage à cet ignoble individu de Collins lui répugnait. Mais il s'était laissé persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution pour réconcilier les deux branches de la famille.

William Collins fut absolument fou de rage de découvrir que celle qu'il considérait comme sa fiancée et qu'il s'était juré de mater s'était enfuie avec un autre homme. Et il avait juré de se venger en découvrant la complicité de Thomas dans cette fuite.

Et il avait bien failli y parvenir. Il se considérait comme l'héritier légitime de Longbourn mais la naissance de Tommy avait mis fin à ses espoirs. Il avait alors attendu patiemment l'occasion de se venger.

Et il avait bien failli réussir. En y repensant, Thomas Bennet en frémissait d'horreur et de frayeur. Car, dans cette histoire, il avait bien failli perdre sa petite Lilybelle, son charmant petit lutin. Cette idée l'effrayait encore.

Tommy, alors âgé de neuf ans, avait demandé la permission d'aller jouer dehors, ce qui lui avait été accordé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa petite sœur de deux ans s'était glissée dehors derrière lui. Lilybelle détestait être enfermée dans la maison. Elle avait couru détacher son chien et était revenue pour jouer avec son frère. Elle l'avait découvert gisant inconscient sur le sol et un homme inconnu penché sur lui. Terrorisée, elle s'était mise à hurler. Néro avait attaqué l'homme qui menaçait Tommy.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il y avait un second homme qui avait donné un violent coup sur la tête de la petite Lilybelle. Cependant, ses cris avaient été entendu par les habitants de la maison qui étaient sortis en masse. Thomas Bennet avait pris son fusil.

En voyant sa petite fille gisant sur le sol aux pieds d'un inconnu, il avait vu rouge et tiré immédiatement sur lui. L'homme s'était effondré sur le sol. Ordonnant à la femme de charge qui se trouvait à côté de lui d'aller chercher Lilybelle et de la ramener dans la maison, il s'était précipité au secours de son fils.

Bien qu'assommé, Tommy était en train de reprendre connaissance. Thomas avait été soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé.

Néro s'était occupé de l'homme et le tenait en respect en le menaçant de ses crocs. Des valets vinrent se charger de lui. Malgré son envie de le tuer pour avoir osé frapper sa petite fille, Thomas Bennet s'était abstenu et contenté de le neutraliser.

Un domestique s'était rendu au village pour aller chercher le médecin et le constable.

Depuis qu'on avait ramenée sa fille inconsciente et la tête en sang, Mme Bennet était folle d'inquiétude. Elle avait mis la petite fille dans son lit et s'était assise près d'elle, refusant de s'en éloigner et lui tenant la main, guettant avec inquiétude le moment où elle se réveillerait.

Mais l'enfant n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance lorsque le médecin arriva. Il commença par panser la blessure à la tête avant de l'examiner plus longuement. Thomas Bennet qui avait rejoint sa femme dans la chambre de l'enfant le regarda faire avec inquiétude. L'immobilité de sa fille l'angoissait.

Lorsque le médecin eut terminé son examen, il conseilla aux parents de ne pas trop s'inquiéter outre-mesure. La petite fille avait reçu un choc très violent. Elle avait besoin de temps pour guérir et le fait d'être inconsciente faciliterait les choses et éviterait qu'elle ne s'agite. Il fallait seulement faire preuve de patience.

Il avait fallu près d'une semaine avant que Lilybelle ne se réveille. Et la première chose que fit la petite fille en reprenant conscience fut de réclamer son frère.

Celui-ci vint immédiatement auprès de sa sœur. Il savait que c'était grâce à elle s'il était encore en vie et que les deux brigands avaient échoué dans leur tentative d'enlèvement. Il avait donc une grande dette envers elle.

L'attachement qui existait entre les deux enfants était très grand, mais Lilybelle était également très proche de sa sœur, Jane, avec laquelle elle se montrait très protectrice, bien qu'elle fut de deux ans sa cadette. Elle avait tendance à ne voir que le bien chez les autres et se montrait toujours étonnée de découvrir qu'une personne était malveillante. Elle cherchait même à lui trouver des excuses.

La seule exception était probablement leur cousin, William Collins. Elle savait qu'il était mauvais. Il avait voulu faire du mal à Tommy. Et à cause de lui, Lilybelle avait failli mourir. Alors, elle n'était pas disposé à se montrer indulgente avec lui.

Thomas Bennet avait fait traduire son cousin en justice. Il avait été condamné à l'exil avec interdiction de revenir en Angleterre sous peine de mort.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu emmener son épouse et son fils avec lui, il avait découvert, à sa grande fureur, qu'ils avaient quitté leur maison sans laisser d'adresse.

Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de quitter l'Angleterre seul. Thomas ignorait où se trouvait l'épouse et le fils de son cousin, mais connaissant ce dernier, il n'était pas surpris qu'ils aient disparus après le scandale qu'il avait causé. Il ne ferait rien contre eux car ils n'étaient nullement responsables de ce qui s'était passé. Mais il espérait ne plus jamais entendre parler d'eux.

L'acte malveillant de son cousin n'aurait servi à rien car son épouse avait donné naissance à un second fils deux mois après la tentative d'enlèvement de Tommy. Collins avait appris la nouvelle avant de partir en exil et cela l'avait rendu fou de rage. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Deux après la naissance du petit Henry naquit Marie, la dernière de la fratrie des Bennet.

Oui, Thomas Bennet savait qu'il avait de la chance. Il avait une belle famille en bonne santé, de nombreux amis aux alentours, que pouvait-il espérer de plus ?

Il savait, cependant, qu'il devait rester vigilant. Son cousin pourrait bien tenter d'essayer de se venger. Il était vindicatif et sans scrupules. Et il ne reculerait devant rien pour essayer de prendre sa revanche. Il ne pourrait pas se servir de son fils pour cela car celui-ci avait réussi à lui échapper. Mais il était tout à fait capable de trouver un autre moyen. Il n'était pas homme à pardonner une offense et encore moins une humiliation.

C'est pourquoi il devait prendre certaines précautions et ne jamais baisser sa garde. Car son cousin était tout à fait capable d'attendre pendant des années avant de se décider à agir, en espérant qu'il aurait relâché sa vigilance, par lassitude. Mais il n'avait nullement l'intention d'agir ainsi. Son cousin le sous-estimerait en pensant ainsi et il commettrait une erreur qui lui serait fatal.

Il y avait également Rose Dutton, anciennement Dawson. Elle avait réussi à épouser un très riche marchand dont elle avait eu deux filles, Kitty et Lydia. Elle était bien décidée à tout faire pour que l'une de ses filles devienne un jour maîtresse de Longbourn. Un espoir qui avait fort peu de chance de se concrétiser car Tommy n'aimait pas du tout les demoiselles Dutton.

L'aînée, Kitty, était de deux ans l'aînée de Jane. La seconde, Lydia, était d'un an l'aînée de Lily. C'était la favorite de sa mère et la plus gâtée. C'était probablement elle que sa mère espérait un jour faire la future maîtresse de Longbourn. Mais elle avait fort peu de chance de réussir. Et si elle ne l'avait pas encore compris, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour le découvrir. Ce qui la rendrait sans doute folle de rage.

Ils avaient également un fils, Giles, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. qui avait un caractère très violent. Il était cruel, jaloux et possessif, brutal et violent et prenait plaisir à faire du mal. Il piquait de terribles colères lorsqu'on ne cédait pas à ses caprices.

Grand et corpulent pour son âge, avec une peau terne et malsaine, de gros traits dans un large visage, les membres lourds, les extrémités énormes, le teint sale et brun comme son père, les traits épais, il avait coutume de bâfrer à table, ce qui lui donnait un teint bilieux, des yeux troubles et chassieux et des joues flasques.

Un rictus sournois apparaissait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était peu intelligent, paresseux et arrogant. Il était aussi hâbleur, indolent, sans énergie, insolent avec les forts, mais obséquieux avec les forts.

Il aurait dû alors être en classe, mais sa maman l'avait repris pour un mois ou deux, à cause de sa santé délicate. Son maître affirmait que Giles se porterait fort bien si on lui envoyait moins de gâteaux et de sucreries de la maison, mais, en son cœur, la mère repoussait un jugement aussi sévère, et inclinait plus délicatement à penser que le teint jaune de son fils était dû à une trop grande application, et, peut être, à ce qu'il languissait loin du foyer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas normal et que son esprit ne grandissait pas aussi vite que son corps. Il risquait, de toute évidence, de se transformer en fou dangereux.. Mais ses parents étaient trop orgueilleux pour admettre la vérité en reconnaissant que leur fils était anormal et devrait être enfermé.

Giles semblait éprouver un attrait particulier pour Lilybelle qui ne pouvait pas le supporter et ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui et l'envoyer au diable. Ce qui le rendait furieux.

Ses parents le gâtaient outrageusement et cédaient à tous ses caprices. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'une autre personne n'en fasse pas autant. Mais avec Lilybelle, il comprit très vite qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle.

Les autres jeunes filles le fuyaient comme la peste et ils étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à lui trouver une épouse. Aussi furent-ils ravis de le voir jeter son dévolu sur Lilybelle et ils l'encourageaient dans ses attentions, désireux de faciliter leurs projets qui étaient d'être reçus à bras ouverts dans la bonne société..

Et il en était de même pour ses sœurs. Elle pouvaient bien essayer de l'impressionner, elles ne récoltaient que des rires moqueurs. Ce qui les rendaient furieuses car elles étaient très imbues de leur rang. Ce qui était risible puisque leur père était un commerçant. Alors que Lilybelle était la fille d'un gentleman.

Lilybelle ne se souciait absolument pas d'eux. Elle estimait qu'ils ne valaient la peine qu'il perde son temps à se préoccuper de deux enfants grossiers, mal élevés et totalement dépourvus d'intérêt.


	9. Chapitre 9 Le Peak District

**Chapitre 9 Le Peak District**

 _Peak District, 1804_

La petite fille courait gaiement sur le sentier, suivie de près par ses deux dalmatiens, Milo et Duke. Elle s'arrêta bientôt et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi beau.

Les paysages étaient splendides, les lacs magnifiques. Les moutons, une race particulière à la région, les « Hardy Herdwicks » étaient assez drôles à voir. Leur fourrure pouvait être noire ou marron, mais leur tête était blanche, ce qui était très amusant.

La fillette avait visité le bourg de Kendal, ses ponts et les ruines d'un château du treizième siècle.

Ensuite, elle était allée à Windermere, une charmante petite ville proche d'un lac sur lequel elle avait fait une promenade en bateau.

A Grassmere, la ville où vivait le grand poète Wordsworth, elle eut la chance de pouvoir goûter un délicieux pain d'épices.

Elle avait vu ensuite Coniston et son lac. La vue était splendide. Et elle avait pu admirer également le Scafell Pike, point culminant de l'Angleterre. On y trouvait une grande quantité d'ardoise qui était le principal matériau de construction de la région. Et la végétation… Lilybelle avait eu de quoi s'occuper : herbes sauvages, bruyères et ajoncs sur les flancs des montagnes, sorbiers rougeoyants et bouleaux à écorce blanche, pins noirs au bord des lacs et pâturages d'un vert intense ponctués de chênes et de sycomores. Elle n'en avait pas fini d'être émerveillée.

Elle se trouvait actuellement à l'auberge de Coniston. Elle avait obtenu de sa tante, lady Allington, la permission d'aller se promener au bord du lac avec ses chiens.

Elisabeth Bennet, plus familièrement appelée Lilybelle par sa famille, avait dix ans. Elle était la troisième d'une fratrie de cinq enfants. Elle vivait à Longbourn, propriété située près de la petite ville de Meryton dans le Hertfordshire.

Elle était le portrait de son père dont elle avait la magnifique et opulente chevelure, presque noire, des yeux de chatte malicieuse, couleur améthyste, parsemé de paillettes dorés, des lèvres pulpeuses et bien dessinées.

Sa sœur, Jane, de deux ans son aînée, avait, comme leur mère, de magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés mûrs et des yeux bleu pervenche, un teint de lys dans un visage en forme de cœur. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Deux fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait.

Plus énergique, plus insouciante que sa sœur, Lilybelle était vive, gaie, préférant les jeux bruyants aux jeux tranquilles, aimait à courir et à faire du tapage. Jamais elle ne s'amusait autant que lorsqu'il y avait une grande réunion d'enfants, ce qui lui permettait de se livrer à ses jeux favoris.

Jane préférait à tout ce joyeux tapage les soins qu'elle donnait à sa poupée et à celle de Lilybelle, qui, sans Jane, eût risqué souvent de passer la nuit sur une chaise et de ne changer de linge et de robe que tous les trois ou quatre jours.

Mais elles étaient bonnes, gentilles, aimables, et avaient l'une pour l'autre le plus tendre attachement.

On voit souvent des frères et des sœurs se quereller, se contredire ou venir se plaindre à leurs parents après s'être disputés de manière qu'il soit impossible de savoir de quel côté vient le premier tort.

Jamais on n'entendait une discussion entre Lilybelle et Jane. Tantôt l'une, tantôt l'autre cédait au désir exprimé par sa sœur

Pourtant, leurs goûts n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes. Mais cette différence n'empêchait pas leur parfaite union. Jane abandonnait avec plaisir son livre et sa poupée dès que sa sœur exprimait le désir de se promener ou de courir.

De son côté, Lilybelle sacrifiait volontiers son amour pour la promenade et la chasse aux papillons dès que Jane témoignait l'envie de se livrer à des amusements plus calmes.

Elles étaient parfaitement heureuses, ces bonnes petites sœurs et leurs parents les aimaient tendrement : toutes les personnes qui les connaissaient les aimaient aussi et cherchaient à leur faire plaisir.

Les petites filles avaient un frère et une sœur plus jeunes qu'elles. Il y avait, Henry, huit ans, qui rêvait d'explorer le monde et Mary, six ans qui, en dépit de son jeune âge, était si sérieuse. Elles avaient également un frère aîné, Tommy, qui avait sept ans de plus que Lilybelle.

Soudain, un cri interrompit ses réflexions. Lilybelle tourna la tête et vit un homme qui venait de bousculer une jeune femme vêtue comme une nurse, la projetant sur le sol, puis saisir la petite fille qui se trouvait près d'elle, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Avant même que la fillette ait eu le temps de réagir, Milo et Duke, ses deux dalmatiens, s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de l'homme. Ils eurent tôt fait de le rattraper et de l'obliger à s'arrêter en le menaçant de leurs crocs.

Lilybelle se précipita vers la nurse pour l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci jeta un regard angoissé vers l'homme qui détenait sa protégée. Elle dit d'une voix sourde :

\- Miss Georgiana ! Mon Dieu ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Que vais-je dire à son frère ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lilybelle. Mes chiens ne le laisseront pas s'enfuir. Il sera bien obliger de la relâcher.

La petite fille enlevée se débattait comme un beau diable en hurlant de colère. Voulant la faire taire, l'homme plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant. Sa prisonnière le mordit de toutes ses forces. L'homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur et laissa tomber l'enfant sur le sol.

Les deux chiens profitèrent de l'ouverture et se jetèrent sur lui et le projetèrent à terre. Lilybelle courut jusqu'à la petite fille, l'aida à se relever et l'éloigna de l'homme qui avait voulu l'enlever. La nurse se précipita auprès d'elle en demandant :

\- Miss Georgiana ! Êtes-vous blessée ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit la petite fille.

Lilybelle, qui regardait autour d'elle, vit un homme, à moitié dissimulé par un arbre, qui observait la scène. Il avait l'air absolument furieux. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, même si elle ne l'avait pas revu de puis quatre ans. C'était George Wickham. Le „Paon", comme elle l'avait surnommé avec tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était un bon à rien et un lâche, qui essayait toujours d'obtenir plus que ce à quoi il avait droit. Lilybelle était profondément dégoûtée par sa lâcheté.

D'autres promeneurs avaient été témoins de la scène. Plusieurs hommes se précipitèrent pour empêcher l'homme de s'enfuir tandis qu'un autre retournait au village pour avertir les autorités de ce qui venait de se passer.

La petite fille avait les yeux fixés sur les deux dalmatiens. Puis elle se tourna vers Lilybelle :

\- Les chiens sont à vous, Mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, Miss.

\- Il faudra que je les remercie. Vous croyez qu'ils me laisseront m'approcher d'eux ?

\- Sans aucun doute, mais seulement si votre nurse vous autorise à le faire.

La petite fille sourit et hocha gravement la tête. Puis soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire :

\- Nanny ! Regardez ! Voici William !

Lilybelle tourna la tête et demeura bouche-bée en apercevant le nouveau venu.

C'était un jeune homme très séduisant, de fière mine, aux cheveux bruns dont les fins sourcils châtains formaient un arc bien dessiné au-dessus des yeux singulièrement beaux. Grand, large d'épaules, harmonieusement proportionné, sans un gramme de graisse superflue, il était élancé et vigoureux tout à la fois.

Sa bouche généreuse découvrait dans un sourire communicatif des dents étincelantes. De souples cheveux bruns négligemment rejetés en arrière soulignaient le front bombé et la ligne pure de son nez rectiligne.

Son menton carré dénotait un caractère intransigeant, son front dégagé éclairait un visage intelligent, son regard direct respirait la franchise. Il inspirait la sympathie.

On aurait dit l'incarnation de la jeunesse et de la beauté virile. Il dégageait une extraordinaire impression de puissance contenue et de confiance en soi.

Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui la fascinaient. Turquoise, ses prunelles d'un bleu turquoise, un bleu aussi pur et limpide que l'eau des lagons et parsemés de poussière d'or, étaient de la couleur la plus étonnante qu'elle ait jamais vu et bordés de longs cils qui devaient faire l'envie de toutes les femmes.

Ils semblaient la brûler de leur intensité et ses dents blanches brillaient comme celles d'un fauve. Elancé, il dominait tous les hommes et, malgré son habit du meilleur faiseur, elle perçut la force animale qui l'habitait comme si elle voyait à travers l'étoffe sa large carrure d'athlète.

Lilybelle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut son ami d'enfance.

\- Vous êtes Georgiana Darcy, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous avais pas reconnue.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous connaissez la famille Darcy, Mademoiselle ? demanda la nurse, visiblement surprise.

\- Oui. Je suis Elisabeth Bennet. Mais on m'appelle Lilybelle ou plus simplement Lily.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes la dame de cœur de William ! s'écria Georgiana. Il sera heureux de vous voir !

Le jeune homme arriva bientôt vers elles. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme allongé sur le sol, menacé par les crocs des chiens :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Nanny ? demanda-t-il. J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant une tentative d'enlèvement !

\- Oh ! Monsieur ! C'est cet horrible individu là-bas ! Il a voulu emmener miss Georgiana !

Le visage du jeune homme devint livide. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol devant la petite fille :

\- Georgiana ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, William. Les chiens de Miss Bennet sont venus à mon secours. Ils ont attaqué le vilain bonhomme et j'ai pu me sauver !

Elle lui montra Lilybelle qui fit une révérence. Il s'inclina à son tour et eut un léger sourire :

\- Lily ? fit-il, visiblement surpris.

Celle-ci sourit.

\- Bonjour, William.

\- Je dois vous remercier. Vous avez certainement sauvée la vie de ma petite sœur.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Milo et Duke ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis. Ils ont agi de leur propre chef.

\- Vraiment ! Voilà qui est curieux.

\- Cela n'a rien de vraiment surprenant, William. Milo voue à tous les enfants une véritable adoration. Et il déteste plus que tout au monde tous ceux qui s'aviseraient de leur vouloir du mal. C'est pour cela qu'il a réagi sans attendre mon ordre. Je crois qu'il serait tout à fait capable d'égorger cet homme, s'il le décidait.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le kidnappeur. Le jeune homme l'imita et se raidit. Son visage se durcit. Lilybelle qui avait tourné la tête vers lui fut surprise par son expression. Il paraissait évident qu'il connaissait l'homme qui avait tenté d'enlever sa petite sœur.

\- Lilybelle ! Lilybelle !

La fillette sursauta et se retourna. Une jeune femme marchait rapidement dans sa direction, son visage reflétant une certaine inquiétude.

\- Voici ma tante qui arrive, William, dit la fillette à l'attention du jeune homme.

Il tourna la tête et parut surpris à la vue de la nouvelle venue.

\- Lady Allington est votre tante, ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- J'ignorais ce lien de parenté. Mais j'aurais dû le savoir.

La jeune femme arriva avant que Lily ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lilybelle ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant une tentative d'enlèvement ! Cela m'a inquiétée ! Et pourquoi les chiens ne sont-ils pas avec vous ?

\- Ils surveillent le vilain bonhomme !

Elle avait employé le même terme que Georgiana pour désigner le kidnappeur.

\- Ces chiens, Madame, ont empêché cet homme d'enlever ma sœur, dit le jeune homme d'un ton courtois en s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Vraiment, Monsieur Darcy ! Eh bien, je suis heureuse que les chiens aient si bien réagi. Milo doit être furieux contre l'homme.

En effet, le dalmatien ne le quittait pas des yeux et montrait des crocs menaçants au moindre mouvement.

\- S'il essaye de s'échapper, Milo l'en empêchera, dit Lilybelle. Et Duke l'aidera. Je vois qu'ils sont tous les deux très en colère contre cet homme. Est-ce que vous le connaissez, William ?

\- Oui. C'est un étudiant à Cambridge. Il a une très mauvaise réputation. Il est toujours couvert de dettes.

\- Alors, c'est peut être pour cela qu'il a voulu enlever votre sœur. Pour obtenir une rançon.

\- Probablement. Cela ne me surprend pas du tout de sa part. Il n'a aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agit de satisfaire sa cupidité.

\- Est-ce que le «Paon» connaît cet homme ? demanda Lilybelle.

Darcy fut surpris par la question.

\- Oui. C'est même un de ses amis. Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Il était caché derrière cet arbre, là-bas. Il observait la scène et il avait l'air furieux lorsque mes chiens sont intervenus. Je crois qu'il est le complice du kidnappeur. Peut être que c'est lui qui lui a demandé de le faire. En tout cas, il s'est enfui lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que je l'avais vu. Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a reconnu.

Darcy serra les lèvres. Il était furieux par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et pas vraiment surpris. Il se promit d'en informer son père. Il ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler une chose pareille. Surtout avec un témoin aussi fiable que Lily. Peut être faudrait-il prendre des mesures pour l'empêcher de nuire à sa famille.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de plusieurs hommes. Milo et Duke coururent devant eux pour rejoindre leur maîtresse.

L'un des hommes s'excusa et s'adressa à Lilybelle :

\- Ces chiens sont à vous, Mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez vous féliciter. Ils se sont très bien conduits. Je ne crois pas que le prisonnier avait la moindre chance de s'échapper avec d'aussi bons gardiens.

Lilybelle sourit, ravie d'entendre des compliments sur ses chiens.

\- Ils sont très consciencieux. Ils ne supportent pas que l'on fasse du mal aux enfants.

\- Avez-vous vu ce qui s'est passé, Mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Et vous avez envoyé vos chiens à la poursuite de l'homme qui venait d'enlever la petite fille ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Ils ont agi tout seuls.

L'homme parut surpris mais n'ajouta rien. Il se tourna vers Mr Darcy :

\- Vous êtes un parent de l'enfant concernée, Monsieur ?

\- Oui. Il s'agit de ma jeune sœur.

\- L'homme a refusé de répondre aux questions. Il n'a donné aucune explication quant à la raison de son acte.

\- Je le connais, dit Mr Darcy. Il se nomme Henry Moreston. C'est un étudiant de Cambridge. J'imagine qu'il espérait obtenir une rançon pour payer ses dettes de jeu et ses vices.

\- Eh bien, il obtiendra autre chose. Je veillerai à ce que vous soyez informé lorsque le procès aura lieu.

Il s'informa du nom du jeune homme, donna une dernière caresse aux deux chiens, s'inclina courtoisement et prit congé.

\- Je crois que nous devrions regagner l'auberge, dit Mr Darcy d'une voix grave.

\- Oh William. Je dois d'abord remercier les gentils chiens ! s'écria Georgiana.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser Milo mais celui-ci se déroba.

\- Pourquoi fait-il cela ? demanda la petite fille d'un ton dépité.

\- Il va demander la permission. Regardez !

En effet, Milo, suivi de Duke, vint se placer devant Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy. Il s'assit et lui tendit la patte en lui lançant un regard suppliant de ses beaux yeux noirs.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine du chien. Milo remua la queue et lui jeta un regard de reproche. Il sourit :

\- Oui, mon bon chien, tu peux aller vers elle. Tu l'as bien mérité. Vous l'avez mérité, tous les deux. Vous êtes de bons garçons.

Il leur serra la patte avec gravité et les laissa aller jouer avec sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes descendu à l'Auberge de Coniston, Mr Darcy ? demanda lady Allington.

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Ma nièce et moi y sommes également descendues. Nous pouvons donc rentrer ensemble.

\- Certainement.

Il lui offrit son bras. Lilybelle alla rejoindre Georgiana et les fillettes se mirent à courir en avant avec les chiens sans jamais trop s'éloigner de leurs compagnons.

\- Je dois avouer, lady Allington, que je n'avais pas fait le lien entre Lily et vous. Vous êtes l'une des sœurs de Mr Bennet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. J'ai entendu parler de la façon dont elle vous mène par le bout du nez. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas capricieuse, sinon votre situation ne serait pas facile.

\- Je l'apprécierais sans doute beaucoup moins si elle l'était. J'espère que tous les membres de la famille Bennet vont bien.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Il est évident que Lily adore ses chiens. Je me souviens que, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, elle en avait un nommé Néro.

\- Oui, en effet. Il est resté à Longbourn. Lily a convaincu son père de lui permettre d'avoir son propre élevage et elle pense que Néro sera un excellent père pour les chiots. Elle espère pouvoir les vendre aussi.

\- Voilà qui est très ambitieux. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que ses projets ont toutes les chances de réussir.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit lady Allington en souriant. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut.

\- J'espère que vous aussi, vous allez bien, Madame. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été très malade.

\- Je m'en suis très bien remise, je vous remercie.

Le jeune homme n'ignorait pas que lady Allington, veuve depuis plusieurs années, n'avait pas réussi à avoir un enfant.

Il savait que sa mère avait fait plusieurs fausses couches et avait failli mourir à la naissance de Georgiana, ce qui expliquait la différence d'âge entre eux. Il n'ignorait pas que la naissance d'un enfant pouvait être une épreuve pour la famille. Et ce serait sans doute aussi le cas pour lui lorsqu'il serait sur le point de devenir père à son tour. C'est pourquoi il évitait d'y penser. Il était encore trop jeune pour se marier et il ferait comme son père. Il attendrait d'avoir atteint une certaine maturité avant d'y songer.

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'auberge. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé. Sa petite sœur semblait avoir totalement oublié l'agression dont elle avait été victime. Tant mieux ! Elle paraissait avoir oubliée sa timidité naturelle. Cela venait sans doute des chiens.

Il se promit de lui offrir un chiot à son prochain anniversaire. Il était certain que ses parents seraient d'accord. Georgiana avait besoin d'un compagnon de jeu auprès d'elle. Certes, elle avait des cousins, mais ils n'étaient pas toujours présents et la plupart étaient plus âgés qu'elle. Un chien serait là en permanence et saurait la protéger.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait écrire à ses parents pour les informer de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait de très fort soupçons quant à l'identité du véritable instigateur de cette tentative d'enlèvement. Il lui faudrait en parler à son père. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se faire des illusions sur son ami d'enfance. Et il était temps que son père ouvre enfin les yeux pour admettre sa véritable nature.

Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à l'idée de faire de la peine à son père, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Wickham risquait fort de devenir dangereux, surtout s'il perdait la protection des Darcy. Il espérait sans doute pouvoir continuer sa vie dans le vice et la débauche et faire payer son bienfaiteur. Dans ce cas, il se faisait des illusions !

Mr Darcy ne voulait pas gâcher les vacances de sa petite sœur à cause de cet événement. Il valait mieux qu'elle l'oublie le plus vite possible. Et quel meilleur moyen d'y parvenir en lui permettant de se lier à sa nouvelle amie. Georgiana était ravie d'avoir des compagnons de jeux.

Pendant les jours suivants, les petites filles, accompagnées par les chiens et les adultes, firent de longues promenades, découvrant avec émerveillement la beauté de la nature qui les entouraient. Lily en profitait pour compléter son herbier, cueillant une fleur ou une feuille de chaque espèce, qu'elle faisait sécher dans un petit cahier après avoir écrit le nom de chacune d'elles. Intéressées, Georgiana voulut l'imiter et elles s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Lady Allington et Darcy étaient ravis de les voir aussi heureuses. Surtout Darcy qui voyait bien que sa petite sœur avait oublié l'événement désagréable suivant son arrivée.

Il se réjouissait que Georgiana se soit si vite liée d'amitié avec Lily, elle qui, d'habitude, était si timide. Mais Lily n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre les gens à leur aise. Après tout, elle avait réussi à accomplir ce miracle avec lui.

Cependant, le moment vint bientôt pour les Darcy de repartir. Lily en fut déçue. Elle se rendait compte que ses relations avec son ami d'enfance avaient changées parce qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle et avait d'autres préoccupations que de jouer avec une petite fille. Mais, avant son départ, il convia lady Allington et sa nièce à séjourner à Pemberley avant qu'elles ne doivent retourner à Longbourn. Lady Allington accepta et ce fut sur cette promesse joyeuse qu'ils se séparèrent.


	10. Chapter 10 Pemberley

**Chapitre 10 Pemberley**

Dans la voiture qui l'emportait avec sa tante, Lilybelle guettait l'apparition des bois de Pemberley avec une certaine émotion, et lorsqu'ils franchirent la grille du parc, elle se sentit un peu troublée.

Le parc était très vaste et d'aspect extrêmement varié. Ils y avaient pénétré par la partie la plus basse. Mille pensées diverses occupaient trop Lilybelle pour lui permettre de se livrer à la conversation mais elle put voir et admirer chaque site remarquable.

Après une montée d'un demi-mille environ à travers une belle étendue boisée, ils se trouvèrent au sommet d'une colline d'où le regard était tout de suite frappé par la vue de Pemberley House situé de l'autre côté de la vallée vers laquelle la route descendait en lacets assez brusques.

Le château, grande et belle construction en pierre, se dressait avantageusement sur une petite éminence derrière laquelle s'étendait une chaîne de hautes collines boisées. Devant le château coulait une rivière assez importante que d'habiles travaux avaient encore élargie, mais sans donner à ses rives une apparence artificielle. Lilybelle était émerveillée. Jamais elle n'avait vu un lieu plus favorisé par la nature, et où ses beautés et le pittoresque naturel fussent moins contrariées et aussi bien respecté. Toutes deux à l'envi exprimèrent leur admiration. Lily y était déjà venu, mais elle en gardait peu de souvenirs.

La voiture descendit la colline au trot de ses quatre chevaux et traversa le pont.

Tandis qu'elle examinait de près l'aspect de la maison, la crainte de rencontrer une certaine personne vint de nouveau saisir Lilybelle. Si jamais Georges Wickham se trouvait dans la maison, il la reconnaîtrait et comprendrait qu'il allait être dénoncé. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour essayer de trouver un moyen de se venger.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et savait que ses chiens l'en protègeraient. Mais il serait tout à fait capable d'essayer de leur faire du mal par pure malveillance. Elle savait donc qu'il lui faudrait rester sur ses gardes.

La voiture franchit bientôt une longue allée bordée d'arbres magnifiques et soigneusement sablée, qui menait à de hautes grilles noires et or, qui entourait une demeure imposante et romantique, flanquée de tourelles, rehaussé d'or et de fer forgé.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste cour d'honneur bordée, à droite, par une aile datant de Henri IV, à gauche par une galerie du plus pur style de la Renaissance Italienne.

La façade du bâtiment s'ornait d'une longue colonnade de portes et de fenêtres à imposte et au-dessus de l'attique, d'élégantes statues se découpaient sur un fond de ciel bleu, des fontaines décoraient la cour.

La berline s'arrêta bientôt devant l'entrée. Un valet se précipita pour retenir les chevaux. Un autre vint ouvrir la portière et abaisser le marchepied pour aider les passagères à descendre.

Jameson, le majordome s'avança jusqu'au seuil du hall et jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur autour de la vaste cour d'honneur. Rien ne dérangeait la parfaite ordonnance, rien ne choquait le regard de l'imposant majordome.

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit quatre cavaliers traverser la cour d'honneur pour atteindre la belle grille forgée que décoraient les armoiries des Darcy depuis près de huit siècles.

L'un d'eux, un grand et svelte jeune homme de fière mine, âgé de dix-sept ans environ, montait un magnifique alezan doré. Un autre jeune homme et deux demoiselles de quatorze ans l'accompagnaient.

Le majordome contempla avec fierté son jeune maître. Il y avait d'ailleurs de quoi. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans tout le château qui n'aurait pas été prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire du jeune seigneur.

C'était du moins l'avis de Miss Véronica Overton, une des deux cavalières qui accompagnaient le jeune héritier. C'était une fillette de quatorze ans aux cheveux d'or, aux yeux pervenche et au teint de porcelaine. Elle était ravissante et ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle était dotée d'un caractère orgueilleux, dur, jaloux et rancunier, elle était aussi cupide et ambitieuse. Elle se savait belle, mais elle était peu cultivée et dotée d'une piètre intelligence. Son unique but était d'épouser Fitzwilliam Darcy plus tard. Elle ignorait, bien sûr, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de réussir.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe de ses coquetteries et se doutait bien de son projet. Il se laissait flatter et admirer sans cacher chercher à son amusement ce qui blessait profondément l'orgueilleuse jeune personne.

Son frère, Giles, dix-huit ans, était un gros garçon joufflu, aux yeux porcins, aux lèvres molles, peu intelligent, mais extrêmement ambitieux. Il espérait bien mener la vie mondaine dont il rêvait grâce à sa sœur. Cependant, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre qu'elle risquait de se heurter à une rude concurrence. Bon nombre de mères de famille essaieraient d'attirer l'attention du jeune Darcy sur leurs filles, avides d'avoir un gendre aussi prestigieux.

Le troisième cavalier était John Storville, le meilleur ami de Darcy. C'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, intelligent, doux et sympathique. Il était le meilleur ami de William qui appréciait son honnêteté, sa loyauté et sa sincérité dénuées de flatteries.

Ils franchirent la grille au moment où la berline s'approchait. Les cavaliers s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer.

Il eut le temps de voir un délicieux visage d'enfant encadré de boucles noires et éclairé par des yeux améthystes lorsque la voiture passa devant lui. Le jeune Darcy esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Lilybelle.

Il décida alors de se dépêcher de raccompagner les invités chez eux. Il s'agissait d'une ennuyeuse corvée. Mais autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Miss Overton serait sans doute fort dépitée de son empressement à rentrer chez lui, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Cette demoiselle ne comptait pas suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'il perde son temps à s'attarder en sa compagnie.

Miss Overton était le second des sept enfants de Sir Augustus Overton, un baronnet qui s'était ruiné au jeu. Menacé de se retrouver en prison pour dettes, il avait contracté une mésalliance en épousant la fille unique de son notaire. Naturellement, il n'avait pas tardé à dilapider sa dot, ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans une situation difficile. Lui aussi comptait sur la beauté de sa fille aînée pour s'en sortir. Si elle parvenait à épouser le jeune Darcy, il serait définitivement sauvé.

Mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à espérer et que cela dépendrait de l'habileté de sa fille à séduire l'héritier de Pemberley.

Lilybelle descendit de la voiture derrière sa marraine. Lady Victoria était veuve depuis six ans Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants et son mari lui avait laissé une fortune considérable.

Naturellement, certaines personnes de son entourage s'étaient attendues à ce qu'elle se remarie. Ses proches lui présentèrent même un candidat, lequel candidat s'avéra être un coureur de dots, couvert de dettes et menacé de prison.

Mais la jeune veuve avait purement et simplement refusé la demande en mariage du prétendant qui en fut absolument stupéfait, tellement il était persuadé de l'avoir séduite. Il était si imbu de lui-même et de son rang qu'il n'imaginait absolument pas qu'une femme puisse le repousser.

Pourtant, il avait été furieux de se voir repousser par cette ravissante veuve. Il estimait qu'elle aurait dû se montrer flattée de ses attentions. Mais il découvrit que ce n'était absolument pas le cas, et il fut obligé de renoncer à l'objet de sa convoitise car il comprit vite qu'il serait vain d'insister.

Depuis quatre ans, la jeune femme voyageait à bord de son yacht, le Sea Horse. Elle se souciait fort peu de ceux qui prétendaient prendre des décisions à sa place et entendait mener sa vie à sa guise. Elle avait cependant été obligée de renoncer à ses voyages en mer à cause de la guerre, mais elle avait tout simplement décidé d'en profiter pour voyager à travers son pays et découvrir les endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le neveu de son défunt mari, s'était, quant à lui, montré fort satisfait que sa tante ne se remarie pas car il entendait bien hériter de sa fortune. Il aurait été fort dépité d'apprendre que son nom ne figurait même pas sur le testament de la jeune femme. Il se faisait des illusions s'il croyait que ses manières hypocrites et mielleuses allaient lui faire changer d'avis.

La jeune femme était allée rendre visite à son frère quelques semaines plus tôt et elle avait emmenée sa filleule avec elle pour lui faire visiter certaines régions de l'Angleterre. Emma, la femme de chambre de lady Addington, s'occuperait d'elle pendant le voyage.

Jameson, qui connaissait lady Allington, vint immédiatement accueillir les visiteuses.

\- Bienvenue à Pemberley, milady, Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Lady Allington lui sourit.

\- Vous n'avez peut être pas reconnue Lilybelle, Jameson, dit-elle.

Le majordome parut surpris.

\- Miss Lilybelle ! Comme vous avez grandie ! Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir de nouveau à Pemberley.

\- Merci, Jameson. J'ai hâte de revoir Georgiana. J'ai vu son frère à cheval, tout à l'heure.

Le visage de Jameson se ferma.

\- Oui. Maître William raccompagne des invités.

A en juger par sa mine, il ne les portaient pas dans son cœur.

\- Je ne les connais pas. Qui sont-ils ? demanda lady Allington, tout en le suivant dans les couloirs pour se rendre au salon.

\- Ce sont les Overton. Leur propriété, Overton Park n'est pas très loin d'ici. Quand à l'autre jeune homme, il s'agit de Mr John Storville, un ami de Maître William. Un jeune homme très bien.

Il les pria d'entrer. Elles montèrent l'escalier à double circonvolution avant de pénétrer dans le vaste hall. Il était décoré de vieilles tapisseries de Bayeux et d'Aubusson représentant la venue de Guillaume le Conquérant et de son armée ainsi que de scènes mythologiques.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et atteignirent bientôt le salon. Jameson frappa un coup, ouvrit la porte et annonça :

\- Lady Allington et miss Elisabeth Bennet, Madame.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer les visiteuses. Lady Anne Darcy se leva pour les accueillir. Le visage de la petite Georgiana, qui jouait dans un coin du salon, s'éclaira en reconnaissant sa nouvelle amie et elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Ma chère lady Allington, vous êtes la bienvenue à Pemberley. Et vous, ma chère Lilybelle, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venue ici.

\- Cela fait quatre ans, Madame. Mais j'ai vu William à Londres de nombreuses fois.

\- Il est vrai que Londres est plus près de Longbourn que Pemberley.

Lilybelle regarda autour d'elle dans le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les murs de cette pièce étaient recouverts de tissu crème à relief moutarde. Des rideaux de soie et des doubles rideaux de velours moutarde habillaient les fenêtres. Des portes-fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon. Les sièges Louis XV étaient bleu pâle et moutarde.

Un magnifique Aubusson crème et or couvraient le parquet jusqu'aux pieds d'une somptueuse commode ventrue, Louis XV elle aussi, que surmontait un miroir doré. Un large secrétaire trônait près d'une porte à double battant qui ouvrait sur la salle à manger. Là, un grand lustre de cristal brillait au-dessus d'une longue table encadrée de chaises sculptées.

La fillette savait qu'elle prendrait plus de plaisir à visiter la maison que la dernière fois car elle n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. Elle espérait que sa mémoire fonctionnerait mieux et qu'elle se souviendrait de tout. Elle pourrait décrire tout ce qu'elle verrait dans son journal intime.

\- Nous avons vu William partir à cheval avec plusieurs autres cavaliers, juste au moment où nous arrivions, dit lady Allington.

Lady Anne se rembrunit.

\- Oui, il s'agit de nos voisins et d'un ami de Cambridge que William a invité pour les vacances. Nous n'aimons guère les Overton. Ce sont des gens particulièrement déplaisants. Mais nous pouvions difficilement les renvoyer.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à revenir, ajouta Georges Darcy. Il a certainement compris qui vous étiez.

\- Je crois que oui. Il m'a vu par la fenêtre, dit Lily.

Elle avait rejoint Georgiana avec ses chiens et ceux-ci ne manquèrent pas de caresses de la part de la petite fille.

\- Eh bien, je suis certaine qu'il ne s'attardera pas. Il va sans doute se contenter de les raccompagner avant de repartir. Ce qui leur déplaira sans doute. Mais mon fils ne se soucie pas de ce qu'ils pensent. Ils ne comptent absolument pas à ses yeux.

Lady Anne ne se doutait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Dès l'instant où il avait vu la voiture transportant Lilybelle et sa tante, Fitzwilliam Darcy n'avait eu plus qu'une idée : retourner à Pemberley le plus rapidement possible. Il écoutait à peine le bavardage insipide de miss Overton et se souciait fort peu de son dépit et sa colère. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Il ne la trouvait même pas belle. Comparée à sa chère Lilybelle, aucune femme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Miss Overton était une demoiselle assez déplaisante. Son hypocrisie était des plus évidentes. Mais il n'était pas dupe. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas compris que ses pitoyables louanges n'avaient aucun effet sur lui et n'aboutiraient à rien. Elle s'en apercevrait bien assez tôt.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination. Il en fut soulagé.

Miss Overton l'invita à entra mais il refusa, prétextant qu'il devait rentrer pour accueillir les invités. Il vit le visage de la demoiselle s'assombrir de déplaisir mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il se contenta de la saluer avant de faire faire demi-tour à sa monture. Son ami, John Storville, l'imita et ils s'éloignèrent au trot sans un regard en arrière, contrairement à ce que miss Overton avait escompté.

\- Vous avez l'air bien pressé, William. Qu'y-a-t-il de si intéressant à Pemberley pour que vous teniez à y arriver aussi vite ? demanda John Storville, d'un ton amusé.

\- Le fait d'être débarrassé des Overton me paraît une raison bien suffisante. Mais vous avez vu, je suppose, la voiture qui arrivait, lorsque nous sommes partis ?

\- Oui.

\- Les passagères sont des amies de la famille. Il y a lady Allington que vous connaissez. Et la petite fille qui l'accompagne est la sœur de Tommy, Lilybelle.

\- Ah ! la future Mme Darcy ?

William ne put s'empêcher de rougir

\- J'espère que vous ne direz pas une telle chose devant elle !

\- Pourtant, Tommy m'a dit que vous l'aviez presque demandée en mariage peu de temps après l'avoir rencontrée ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. Et heureusement, elle ne m'a pas prise au sérieux. J'espère que Tommy n'a pas raconté cette histoire à d'autres personnes !

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais vous le connaissez. Il trouve cela très amusant. Le fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas offensé prouve bien qu'il vous juge digne d'elle.

\- Peut être. Mais en l'occurrence, Lilybelle est le seul juge en la matière. De toute façon, elle est bien trop jeune pour songer à ce genre de choses.

Son ami éclata de rire :

\- Vous avez la preuve qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de choses. Je parle, bien sûr, de miss Overton.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Elle se comporte comme si elle était une adulte alors qu'elle n'en a pas la maturité. Ses parents ne lui ont donné que des exemples d'orgueil et de prétention. Elle se prépare un triste avenir si elle ne change pas son comportement.

\- Je doute que ce soit le cas. Son frère ne cesse de la flatter car il a bien l'intention de tirer profit des avantages qu'elle pourrait acquérir. Je crois que nous pouvons avoir pitié d'elle.

\- Je garde ma pitié pour ceux qui la méritent, rétorqua William. D'ailleurs, il est probable qu'elle se sentirait terriblement humiliée de vous entendre parler de pitié. Elle est trop orgueilleuse pour penser qu'elle ne réussira pas à atteindre son but. Laissons-là croire ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que nous perdions notre temps à penser à elle.

Comme ils arrivaient à Pemberley, la conversation s'arrêta là.

Darcy monta se changer rapidement, puis il se rendit au salon, très impatient de revoir sa jeune amie. Un simple sourire de sa part suffisait à ensoleiller sa journée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, ce fut pour découvrir Georgiana en train de jouer avec les chiens. Lily était assise près de sa tante et assistait à la scène d'un air amusé.

Les chiens tournèrent la tête et se précipitèrent pour le saluer. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas et revinrent auprès de leur favorite. William en fut amusé et nullement offensé. Il se tourna pour saluer lady Allington, puis Lily.

Mr Darcy avait été très choqué lorsque Lily lui avait dit qu'elle avait vu Wickham lors de la tentative d'enlèvement de Georgiana et qu'il s'était enfui comme un lâche au lieu de porter secours à la petite fille, comme il l'aurait dû. Cela signifiait qu'il était probablement le complice du coupable.

Mr Darcy s'était bien rendu compte que l'amitié entre son fils et le jeune Wickham n'existait plus. Il en avait été peiné. Cependant, il ne voulait pas forcer William à se lier à quelqu'un qui ne lui convenait pas. Il avait mené une enquête à Cambridge et découvert la mauvaise réputation du jeune Wickham. Il en avait été très choqué. Comprenant que son souhait de le voir entrer dans les ordres étaient probablement une utopie. Il allait donc l'envoyer dans l'armée et, si possible, aux Indes, ce qui l'obligerait à surveiller son comportement. Oui, il veillerait à ce qu'il ne puisse pas nuire à sa famille.

Lily était ravie d'être revenue à Pemberley, même si elle ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs de sa première visite. Le lendemain de sa visite, William lui proposa de lui faire visiter la maison. Lily accepta volontiers la proposition.

Sur la droite du salon, la bibliothèque occupait une partie des deux ailes donnant sur les jardins. Une galerie décorée de portraits la faisait communiquer avec l'aile Renaissance de la cour.

Le plafond, très haut, en forme de coupole, était orné de peintures représentant des scènes mythologiques : la naissance de Vénus, d'Apollon et Artémis, et de divers autres.

Entre les bibliothèques de marqueterie décorées de bronzes ciselés, des meubles précieux jadis commandés par un Darcy à l'un des plus célèbres ébénistes du XVIIe siècle, des panneaux de Beauvais couvraient les murs.

Des marbres italiens, des émaux anciens, des ivoires délicatement travaillés contribuaient à la décoration de cette pièce immense, éclairée par quatre fenêtres à la française ouvrant sur un degré de marbre rose.

Lily fut plus impressionnée par le nombre de livres contenus dans la pièce que par la décoration. Mais elle ne manqua pas de l'admirer quand même.

Cependant, même si elle apprécia la beauté des différentes pièces et de leur contenu, elle eut une nette préférence pour le parc.

Tous les matins, elle sortait faire une promenade avec ses chiens, en admirant le magnifique paysage. William la conduisit dans la clairière où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Lily était ravie. Comme Georgiana les avaient accompagnés, les deux fillettes avaient pu faire de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs. Elles avaient fait des couronnes pour les chiens qui n'avaient pas appréciés et pour William qui avait protesté, pour la forme, disant qu'il était trop vieux pour ces enfantillages. Mais le regard de Lily l'avait fait taire. Il savait très bien qu'il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Pendant son séjour, Lily rencontra miss Overton une seule fois. Elles se détestèrent au premier regard. Miss Overton la prit de haut mais Lily ne se laissa pas impressionnée par la prétentieuse demoiselle. Son frère se montra fort aimable avec elle. La fillette eut beaucoup de mal à masquer son dégoût en le voyant. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se montra polie, sans plus, à son grand dépit. Elle put, après leur départ, se moquer de leur prétention avec William qui ne les aimaient pas non plus.

Par contre, John Storville lui avait beaucoup plus et elle était tout à fait disposée à s'en faire un ami. Ce qui ne lui fut pas difficile.

La fin de ses vacances fut très heureuse pour Lily. Elle fut soulagée que Georges Wickham ne se soit pas montré. Elle espérait même ne jamais le revoir. S'il la reconnaissait, il comprendrait qu'elle était à l'origine de l'échec de son plan et des ennuis qu'il risquait d'avoir. Ou bien, il chercherait à l'éloigner de William. Non pas qu'il ait la moindre chance de réussir, d'ailleurs, mais la fillette savait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Wickham ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait : la richesse qui lui permettrait de vivre à sa guise. Et il espérait l'obtenir sans se donner du mal. Ce qui était pitoyable. Il était douteux qu'il atteigne son but.


	11. Chapitre 11 Les Waddington

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. J'ai été très occupée par mon autre histoire. Le chapitre suivant sera pour bientôt. Du moins, je l'espère. Donnez-moi vos avis. Cela m'aidera à continuer._

 **Chapitre 11 Les Waddington**

 _Longbourn 1,807_

A environ dix milles de Meryton vivait une famille de la noblesse, lord et lady Waddington. Ils avaient deux enfants qui n'avaient rien d'agréable.

Le vicomte Howard Waddington était un garçon lourd et gras pour son âge. Petit et courtaud, il avait de petits yeux d'un vert fade qui ressemblaient à des boutons de bottines, un nez gras en trompette, une bouche aux lèvres épaisses, des cheveux gras et crépus, des oreilles d'âne, il était d'une grande laideur. Il était peu intelligent, paresseux et arrogant. Un rictus sournois déformait ses lèvres. Il avait vingt-cinq ans.

Il était outrageusement gâté par sa mère qui l'avait habitué très tôt à satisfaire sans délai le moindre de ses caprices. Et il piquait de terribles crises de colère lorsqu'on lui refusait quelque chose qu'il convoitait. Ce qui arrivait très souvent car certaines personnes refusaient de lui céder.

Il avait décidé que Lily devait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, mais tout ce qu'il obtint d'elle, ce fut un éclat de rire moqueur et un regard chargé de mépris, avant qu'elle ne lui tourne dédaigneusement le dos. A sa grande fureur.

Lily décida de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette famille et se réjouissait qu'ils habitent assez loin d'elle. Elle ne risquait donc pas de les voir souvent.

Sa sœur, Diana, était gâtée, insolente et rancunière. Avec ses boucles d'or, ses yeux bleu pervenche et son teint de porcelaine, elle aurait été très jolie sans l'expression de fierté insolente et d'arrogance qui déformaient son visage aux traits irréguliers qui n'étaient ni fins ni harmonieux. La colère, la méchanceté et la jalousie enlaidissaient souvent son visage. C'était une jeune fille assez orgueilleuse qui se glorifiait de son rang social et se pavanait dans ses beaux vêtements. Lily la trouvait plutôt ridicule et ne prêtait aucune attention à ses vantardises, sauf pour en rire, ce qui la rendait folle de rage. Elle avait dix-sept ans.

C'était une jeune femme dotée d'un caractère orgueilleux, dur et jaloux. Elle était aussi, cupide et ambitieuse. Elle se savait belle et en profitait pour se pavaner dans de belles toilettes en affichant un air de fierté insolente.

Elle avait tout de suite éprouvé une violente jalousie à l'égard de Lily.

Naturellement, ils ne furent pas ravis de la politesse indifférente que leur manifestèrent les enfants Bennet. Ils étaient très orgueilleux et imbus de leurs petites personnes et attendaient une attitude humble et servile de la part des enfants d'un simple propriétaire terrien. Et ils étaient furieux que ceux-ci ne paraissent pas éblouis par leur prétendue supériorité.

Ils s'attendaient aussi à ce qu'on leur manifeste de l'admiration. Ils étaient donc furieux de constater que les enfants de la famille Bennet ne se souciaient pas le moins du monde de leurs précieuses petites personnes.

Ils voulaient que Lily, ainsi que ses frères et ses sœurs soient prêtes à faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient. Sans succès. Howard était bien décidé à ce que Lily se pâme d'admiration devant lui et tombe à ses pieds;

Mais celle-ci ne se laissa nullement impressionnée, pas plus par la fille que par le garçon. Elle était folle de rage devant le mépris et la froideur qu'elle témoignait à sa famille. Elle se croyait irrésistible et était persuadé que tous les hommes devaient s'agenouiller à ses pieds et attendre qu'elle daigne s'apercevoir de leur existence. Mais aucun homme ne semblait informé de ce fait car ils l'ignoraient purement et simplement.

Lily les trouvaient parfaitement ridicules, surtout le garçon qui se pavanait comme un paon en se vantant d'exploits purement imaginaires. Mais s'il espérait voir de l'admiration dans les yeux de Lily, il fut déçu. Celles-ci avaient même beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire au nez du vantard en entendant des histoires aussi ridicules ! Naturellement, l'orgueilleux garçon s'en aperçut et blêmit de rage devant une telle humiliation. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans se ridiculiser complètement. Diana était d'une beauté conventionnelle et on l'aurait remarqué à une réception, sauf si Félicia, Jane ou Lily apparaissaient à leur tour. Ce qui la rendait folle de jalousie. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à leur faire comprendre qu'elles n'étaient que des parasites.

Elle tenait de ses parents une nature froide, hautaine et égoïste. Rien ne l'intéressait de ce qui ne la touchait pas directement. Les autres ne comptait pas et elle considérait que tout le monde devait prêter une oreille complaisante aux louanges qu'elle se faisait à elle-même lorsqu'elle se comparait à une déesse grecque. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de sourire ou de se moquer d'elle, cela provoquait chez elle de violentes crises de colères.

Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en Angleterre. Quant à ses traits, non seulement ils n'étaient ni fins ni harmonieux. On lui prêtait une certaine beauté, simplement à cause de son rang et parce qu'elle paraissait aux réceptions dans de magnifiques toilettes, en affichant une fierté insolente. Mais elle n'avait absolument rien d'hellénique.

Elle qui faisait l'orgueil de la famille, était à la fois jolie et insignifiante, avec ses traits sans caractère et sa physionomie peu expressive, elle ne possédait aucune grâce, et la colère qui crispait souvent son visage la rendait même franchement laide. De plus, elle s'exprimait en termes prétentieux, sur un ton affecté qui avait le don d'exaspérer ses interlocuteurs. Sa mère, qui rêvait pour elle d'un riche mariage avec quelque fils de grande famille, ne négligeait rien et n'épargnait aucune dépense pour aider à la réalisation de ses espoirs.

Son frère Howard s'acharnait contre leur cousin Adrian dont il était jaloux. L'Honorable Adrian Waddington avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Grand, mince, large d'épaules, les hanches étroites, il était extrêmement séduisant. Son front dégagé éclairait un visage intelligent. Son regard direct inspirait la sympathie. On lui faisait confiance. Adrian était grand, mince, large d'épaules avec des hanches étroites. Son front dégagé éclairait un visage intelligent, aux traits fins et réguliers. Son regard direct respirait la franchise. Il inspirait la sympathie. On lui faisait confiance. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu pervenche. Il avait vingt et un an et les femmes se retournaient sur son passage ce qui rendait Howard fou de rage et de jalousie.

Comparé à lui, Howard était un jeune homme sans beauté aux yeux trop rapprochés et à la lèvre proéminente, héritage paternel. Son visage reflétait la médiocrité de sa personne. Le teint bilieux, les yeux chassieux, les traits boursouflés et avachis témoignaient d'une vie dissolue et oisive. Seules des lueurs égrillardes éclairaient son regard habituellement sans vie. Le vice et l'amertume marquaient sa bouche d'un pli disgracieux. Il était marié depuis quatre ans, mais après deux semaines de vie commune, son épouse était retournée dans sa famille et elle refusait obstinément de revenir. Ce qui avait fait de Howard la risée de la région et du Tout-Londres.

Howard était absolument furieux d'être l'objet de railleries continuelles. Adrian s'était largement vengé de toutes les méchancetés que lui avait faites son cousin.

Félicia, était très différente de cousine. Avec sa chevelure d'or pâle qui avait des reflets ambrés, ses yeux immenses qui avaient la couleur de la mer après l'orage, son nez petit et droit, son menton volontaire, elle était ravissante, ce qui rendait Diana folle de jalousie et de colère et l'enlaidissait davantage. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Ni Félicia, ni Adrian ne prêtaient la moindre attention à leurs cousins, sachant que leurs méchancetés seraient punies, tôt ou tard. En dépit de son orgueil, Diana n'était toujours pas fiancée et les jeunes gens se rendaient vite compte de sa cupidité et de son ambition. Ce qui les amenaient à la fuir.

A la fin de ses études, Adrian s'était engagé dans l'armée. Il avait bien l'intention de se battre pour préserver la liberté de son pays. Howard menait une vie de débauche à Londres. Récemment, il avait ramené avec lui un de ses amis, un homme aussi méprisable que lui. Dès qu'il avait vu la jeune fille, il avait aussitôt entrepris de la séduire. Mais Félicia lui avait éclaté de rire à ses déclarations enflammées avant de lui tourner le dos avec le plus grand mépris à sa grande fureur. Elle ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque la politesse l'exigeait absolument. Et à chaque fois, elle arborait un sourire ironique qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard. Ce qui rendait le méprisable personne fou de rage.

Il était d'une laideur repoussante avec ses cheveux mous et gras, sa chair blafarde et vérolée, son nez difforme, son menton fuyant, son front bas et ses joues flasques. Il avait le ventre bedonnant, les épaules qui rentrait dans son dos voûté, les jambes en fuseau, le visage lugubre, cafardeux, anémique et blême. La jeune fille ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de ses pitoyables tentatives de séduction. Elle lui avait conseillé de se regarder dans un miroir, ce qui aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait le regarder qu'avec dégoût. L'orgueilleux pair était absolument furieux devant une telle humiliation. Son frère, Adrian, qui était récemment rentré de guerre avait promis au méprisable personnage de lui donner une correction mémorable si jamais il osait manquer de respect à sa sœur. Lord Alcock n'était pas fou. Il avait compris qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Finalement lassé de la campagne, il quitta le château pour regagner Londres. Félicia fut extrêmement soulagée d'en être débarrassée et elle oublia sans peine ce déplaisant personnage.

?

Les rayons du soleil vinrent se poser sur le visage d'Elisabeth Bennet et la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira longuement et s'assit sur son lit. Après être restée assise quelques instants, elle se leva, glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et enfila un déshabillé de satin rose. Elle alla ensuite tirer les rideaux et la lumière entra à flots dans la chambre. La jeune fille eut un sourire joyeux. Il faisait un temps magnifique. C'était exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Car c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Elle avait quinze ans.

Lily se dirigea vers la coiffeuse romantique en acajou recouvert de satin rose et de mousseline blanche. D'admirables flacons florentins émaillés reposaient au milieu des objets de toilette, devant le grand miroir qui pouvait se baisser. Elle vida le broc dans le bassin et commença sa toilette. Puis, elle s'habilla et revêtit une robe simple en mousseline rose et paille. Un volant de dentelle ivoire ornait le bas de la jupe. Le col formant collerette était en batiste blanche. Elle prit son bonnet et l'ôta, laissant se dérouler sa somptueuse chevelure noire. Elle les brossa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent. Puis elle les enroula en chignon sur sa nuque et le fixa avec des épingles à tête de rubis.

La jeune fille ouvrit un écrin qui se trouvait dans un tiroir et prit les pendants d'oreilles en améthyste en forme de poire et le médaillon, sur lequel était peint le portrait de ses parents, avec sa chaîne en or et les mit en se regardant dans la glace. Puis elle prit son bonnet simplement orné d'un ruban de satin rose et quitta sa chambre après avoir vérifié que tout était fermé à clef. Elle connaissait Susanna et n'avait aucune envie de la voir fouiner chez elle comme elle le faisait habituellement.

Fille unique d'un homme riche et faible qui la gâtait pour compenser la perte de sa mère, Susanna Clarke était jalouse, envieuse, insolente et mal élevée. Lily ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle acceptait sa présence uniquement parce que leurs pères étaient amis.

Malgré toutes les belles choses qu'elle recevait constamment, Susanna était jalouse de Lily dont les possessions lui paraissaient encore plus belles que les siennes. Ce qui faisait qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Lily lui offre un cadeau à chaque visite. Elle était extrêmement vaniteuse et persuadée de lui faire une grande faveur en daignant lui offrir son amitié. Elle attendait donc quelque chose en échange.

Mais la jeune fille faisait mine de ne pas comprendre le désir de son interlocutrice. Ce qui rendrait Susanna folle de rage et l'obligeait à repartir chaque fois frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir l'objet de sa convoitise.

Lily était profondément indignée par son comportement. Mais la politesse l'empêchait de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Cela n'aurait probablement servi à rien. De plus, les deux jeunes filles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

Lily était grande et mince. Son front était d'un blanc très pur comme celui d'un marbre. Sa silhouette souple comme un roseau, son teint de magnolia, son visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres finement ourlées, son nez petit et droit, et ses yeux d'améthyste, grands et profonds, étaient admirables et reflétaient la pureté de son âme.

Susanna était petite, boulotte. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, ses lèvres épaisses, son teint bilieux et blafard. C'était dû aux trop grandes quantités de sucreries et de gâteaux qu'elle absorbait chaque jour.

Elle avait ses de petits yeux noirs et globuleux, un nez gras en trompette, une bouche aux lèvres épaisses, des oreilles aplaties, des épaules sans cou et une grosse taille. C'était une fille égoïste, rancunière et insolente. Elle était repoussante, mais se croyait très jolie.

C'était, de plus, une piètre cavalière. Elle préférait conduire une voiture plutôt que de monter à cheval. La natation la terrifiait. Elle était coquette, impatiente, gourmande, envieuse et jalouse. Elle entrait dans de terribles colères lorsqu'on ne cédait pas à ses caprices. Mais Lily ne se laissait pas manipuler par elle. Susanna avait fini par comprendre qu'il était parfaitement inutile de faire des caprices en sa présence..

Lily soupira et espéra qu'elle ne gâcherait pas sa fête. Elle avait invité tous ses amis ainsi que les jeunes gens du voisinage. Ils devaient arriver après le déjeuner. Le soir, il y aurait un petit bal masqué. Les jeunes devaient apporter leurs costumes.

L'adolescente descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle estimait que seuls les paresseux se font servir dans leurs chambres. Il était neuf heures mais elle savait que ses parents étaient déjà levés.

Ce fut Nanny qui l'accueillit et l'aida à se servir au buffet :

\- Vous auriez dû rester au lit, dit-elle d'un ton sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Il fait trop beau pour dormir ! protesta Lily.

La jeune fille but son chocolat chaud et mangea ses tartines de pain grillées, beurrées, et recouvertes de miel ou de marmelade d'orange. Elle prit aussi deux œufs au bacon.

Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, elle remercia sa nourrice et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque celle-ci l'en empêcha en lui disant :

\- Ne soyez pas si pressée et jetez un coup d'œil sous la toile, là !

Lily obéit et resta bouche bée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour deviner de qui lui venaient les présents. Seule Nanny avait pu confectionner ce châle mousseux, brodé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Quant à l'autre présent, un licou et des rênes tressées avec habilité, c'était le merveilleux travail de Dickens, le mari de Nanny, aidé de ses deux fils, Ben et Jarvis, élèves de leur père depuis le berceau.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lily jeta les bras autour du cou de la nurse et la serra contre elle avec fougue :

\- Oh Nanny, vous êtes merveilleuse ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

\- Et bien, ne le faites pas et emportez vos cadeaux, gronda la nurse. Avant de m'étrangler complètement !

Lily éclata de rire, l'embrassa de nouveau et s'enfuit, en emportant ses trésors, sous le regard indulgent de la nurse. En arrivant dans le hall, elle vit ses parents qui parlaient avec Dawson, le majordome. En la voyant, Mr Bennet ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Et bien, voici l'héroïne du jour qui m'as l'air bien excitée, dit-il.

\- Regardez ce que Nanny et Dickens m'ont offert ! s'écria l'adolescente avec un enthousiasme non feint

\- C'est très joli, convint son père. Et ils me paraissent tout à fait appropriés. Venez avec nous, Lily. Il y a d'autres cadeaux pour vous.

Ils la conduirent jusqu'au boudoir de Mme Bennet.

\- Nous Avons jugé préférable de vous offrir vos cadeaux ce matin, dit-elle. Car vous risquez d'en recevoir beaucoup d'autres lorsque vos invités seront là.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Lily. Que me réservez-vous d'autre, comme surprise ?

\- Ils y en a sur la table.

Dans une boîte, la jeune fille trouva une cravache de cuir à manche d'or gravé à ses initiales. Une autre contenait un costume d'amazone en soie bleue et noire, composée de la jupe, de la veste à brandebourgs d'argent, d'un chemisier brodé, d'une cravate de mousseline blanche, d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, d'une paire de bottes de cuir, d'une ceinture et d'une paire de gants en daim. Une autre boîte contenait un magnifique manteau de renard blanc avec la toque et le manchon assortis.

Dans un écrin de cuir vert, sur un fond de velours blanc, reposait une parure de perles composée d'un collier, d'une bague, de deux bracelets, d'une broche et d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Lily était émerveillée :

\- Voici le cadeau de vos grands-parents, dit son père en désignant un grand panier à dôme recouvert d'un tissu.

La jeune fille le souleva et découvrit, à l'intérieur, blotti sur un coussin de velours blanc, un magnifique chiot King-Charles qui leva vers elle ses grands yeux noirs :

\- Oh, il est adorable ! s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Regardez, Maman, Papa, ! Ne le trouvez-vous pas mignon ?

\- En effet, approuva son père. Mais il faudra le surveiller et bien l'éduquer pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Benson, le responsable du chenil pourra vous aider.

\- Je m'en occuperais, promit Lily. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle montrait un gros paquet sur la table.

\- C'est le cadeau de mon frère, répondit Mme Bennet.

Lily posa le chiot et ouvrit le paquet. Elle découvrit un coffret en bois de rose incrusté de nacre. L'intérieur était divisé en compartiments mobiles recouverts de velours blanc. Une longue courroie de cuir permettait de le porter à l'épaule. Il y avait également un cadenas et deux clefs.

\- Oncle Edward est vraiment très gentil, dit Lily. Ce coffret sera très bien pour transporter mes remèdes.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ma chérie, lui dit sa mère. Voici le cadeau que votre marraine vous a envoyé. Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas venir.

La jeune fille vit un grand coffre et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un nécessaire de toilette. Il devait comporter au moins deux cent pièces en porcelaine et en argent, peintes et gravées à ses initiales, avec, comme motif une licorne dont la crinière, la queue et la corne étaient d'or.

\- Tout cela est magnifique ! s'exclama Lily. Vous me gâtez !

\- Vous l'avez mérité. Mais venez dehors avec nous, Lily. Il y a d'autres présents qui s'y trouvent. Inutile de nous attarder sur un sujet déplaisant.

Elle les suivit dehors et poussa un cri de surprise. Devant elle se tenait Dickens, tenant par les rênes une magnifique jument noire comme le jais et qui s'agitait nerveusement. Sa selle était doublée de fourrure de mouton et gravée d'initiales d'or sur le cuir.

A côté, Jarvis, son fils cadet, tenait un second cheval, un superbe alezan, attelé à une charrette anglaise à deux bancs, munie d'une capote, d'un repose-pieds, d'un porte-guides, d'un porte-fouet, et d'un frein à main.

Lily s'approcha de la jument et la caressa doucement :

\- Elle est magnifique, Dickens ! dit-elle. Et merci pour le harnais et le licou. Je reconnais bien là votre travail.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Mademoiselle Lily. Elle s'appelle Luna, ajouta-t-il en montrant la pouliche. L'alezan, c'est Vulcain.

\- Ces noms me paraissent tout à fait appropriés. Tout cela est magnifique ! dit-elle à ses parents. Vous me gâtez beaucoup.

\- Vous l'avez mérité, ma chère enfant, répondit son père. Vous ne faites jamais de caprices. Vous êtes sage, douce et obéissante. Je dois avouer que je ne serais guère ravi de vous voir ressembler à Sarah Doverton. Cette jeune personne mériterait une bonne correction !

\- Elle est plus fière qu'un paon depuis qu'elle est fiancée au marquis de Crewkerne ! Elle est aussi insupportable que son frère !

\- Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre, Lily. Malgré son attitude possessive à votre égard, Edward Doverton n'en reste pas moins fiancé à sa cousine, Maud Doverton. Sa mère ne laissera pas un pareil héritage lui échapper!

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte facilement, répondit Lily. Sa mère l'a tellement habitué à satisfaire tous ses caprices qu'il est bien capable de se révolter ! Mais il risque d'avoir un choc lorsqu'il découvrira que Maud se moque éperdument de lui et qu'elle lui préfère un autre homme !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda son père, intrigué.

\- C'est un secret, répondit Lily avec un sourire mystérieux. Il va bientôt tomber de son piédestal personnel et devenir la risée de toute la région.

\- S'il se retrouve libre, il risque de vous importuner de nouveau. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le laisserai pas faire. Même si je dois lui interdire ma porte. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de donner ma fille à un pareil individu. Vous méritez mieux que ça.

\- Je sais pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi, Père. C'est à cause de tante Victoria. Il est persuadé qu'elle fera de moi son héritière et il veut récupérer ce qu'il considère comme son dû.

\- Il n'a aucune chance d'y parvenir. Il a beau être obstiné, il n'obtiendra jamais rien de vous, ni de moi, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais il est assez orgueilleux pour croire le contraire. Surtout parce qu'il se prétend l'héritier d'Oncle Henry.

\- Quand je l'aurai chassé d'ici à coups de fouet, il faudra bien qu'il comprenne. Quand à être l'héritier de votre oncle, je doute que cela arrive. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, Lily. Il s'est produit un miracle. Il est fort probable que dans quelques mois, vous aurez un nouveau petit cousin ou une petite cousine. C'est pour cela que votre tante ne peut pas venir. Elle doit éviter les déplacements, par précaution.

\- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Ce prétentieux d'Edward Doverton sera fou de rage lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Il ne pourra plus prétexter sa position d'héritier présomptif pour importuner oncle Henry. Il n'appréciera pas du tout de se voir complètement relégué dans l'ombre.

\- Merci, Père. Il y a aussi quelques autres indésirables. Edward Doverton va devoir compter sur une rude concurrence.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lily. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer à épouser un homme qui vous répugne. Vous aurez le droit de choisir librement. Après tout, je suis sûr que vous ne manquerez pas de prétendants.

\- Quand je ferais mes débuts dans le monde à Londres, je saurai bien me débarrasser de ces indésirables. Mais je regrette qu'il viennent cet après-midi. Ils sont bien capables d'essayer de gâcher mon anniversaire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je les avertirai que s'ils vous importunent, je les mettrais dehors avec interdiction de remettre les pieds au château.

\- Je tâcherai de les supporter. Mais je ne vais sûrement pas perdre mon temps à écouter leurs jérémiades ! J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne soient pas invités.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit Mr Bennet. Il y aura suffisamment d'invités agréables pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous soucier de ces indésirables. Il était impossible de ne pas les inviter, Lily, mais je les avertirais que s'ils vous importunent, ils ne seront plus la bienvenue à Longbourn. De plus, William sera là. Il vous protègera.

\- Diana Waddington essayera de l'accaparer.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Il n'y a aucun danger qu'il leur montre le moindre intérêt. De toute façon, je pense qu'il a d'autres projets à ce sujet. Elle essaye d'attirer son attention parce qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à une autre jeune fille qu'elle.

Lily avait rougi lorsque son père avait évoqué les projets éventuels de William.

\- J'espère que vous vous trompez, Père. Il n'existe entre William qu'une profonde amitié et une affection purement fraternelle. Et je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer. Elle essaye de faciliter les choses pour un autre. Elle ignore qu'elle perd son temps et qu'ils n'ont aucune chance d'arriver à leurs fins.

\- Vous avez raison, Lily. Mais je pense que votre frère n'y fait allusion que pour vous taquiner et aussi pour vous débarrasser d'indésirables.

\- Je vais essayer de les supporter. Mais je ne crois pas que je permettrais à Edward Doverton de se conduire comme il le fait d'habitude. S'il va trop loin, je saurai le remettre à sa place. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à écouter ses jérémiades ! J'ai bien le temps de penser à cela. Il n'est pas utile que je m'en soucie maintenant. Mais je regrette qu'il vienne cet après-midi. Il est capable de gâcher mon anniversaire ! Mais je ne crois pas que je lui permettrais de se conduire comme il le fait d'habitude. S'il va trop loin, je saurai le remettre à sa place.

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous ferez un plaisir de les remettre à leur place comme ils le méritent, répondit Mr Bennet en souriant. Il est difficile de ne pas l'inviter, c'est notre plus proche voisin. Il vous faudra le supporter, je le crains. Ne craigniez rien, Lily, je lui parlerai. Je l'avertirai que s'il ne se conduit pas convenablement, je le ferai jeter hors de mon domaine. Je ne laisserai pas un jeune prétentieux et mal élevé s'imaginer qu'il peut faire la loi chez moi.

Lily remercia son père et se rendit dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses cadeaux. Puis elle vaqua à ses occupations habituelles jusqu'au déjeuner. Celui-ci fut léger car le cuisinier avait prévu un goûter très copieux.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver. Comme elle s'y attendait, Susanna Clarke avait tenté de s'introduite dans sa chambre dès son arrivée. Mais, comme pour les autres fois, elle ne trouva rien à convoiter car Lily avait pris la précaution de tout fermer à clef. La jeune fille pensait que Susanna était bien capable de voler pour obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait. Elle arborait une mine maussade et dépitée, mais Lily n'y prêta aucune attention, à sa grande fureur.

Tout le monde se retrouva derrière le manoir où l'on avait installé des tables et des chaises, ainsi qu'un buffet sous une tente.

Parmi les invités, il y en avait que Lily n'aimait pas du tout. Comme, par exemple, les Bradley et les Doverton..

Lord et Lady Bradley étaient de noblesse récente et ne pouvaient cacher qu'ils étaient des parvenus. Ils étaient peu reçus par la noblesse environnante car on les jugeaient orgueilleux, arrogants et peu sympathiques. Bradley Alicia Bradley Daniel

Lily ne les aimaient guère, mais elle avait déjà été invitée chez eux et s'était sentie obligée d'en faire autant.

Il y avait également les Marston, des gens orgueilleux et austères, qui trouvaient à redire sur tout. Ils étaient des invités des Bradley, et c'était la seule raison qui avait poussé Mr Bennet à les inviter.

Arthur Marston était le pasteur du domaine de lord Bray. C'était un jeune homme déplaisant et hautain. Il avait un visage aux traits grossiers où brillaient des petits yeux gris à l'expression cruelle. Il avait une voix forte et rocailleuse et des mains épaisses et moites. Lily le méprisait et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ses avances, à sa grande fureur.

Rosemary et son frère Nicolas Crambourne furent les premiers à arriver. puis ce fut le tour de Charlotte, de Maria et de John Lucas, de Julia et Charles Wakefield, Félicia, Diana et Adrian Waddington et enfin des Doverton, Maud, Sarah et Edward.

Lily les accueillit avec le sourire. Elle fut heureuse de retrouver plusieurs de ses amies et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir bavarder avec elle.

De nombreux invités se pressèrent aussitôt vers le buffet. Lily montra soudain à ses compagnes un groupe de jeunes gens un peu à l'écart, qui semblaient en admiration devant une élégante jeune fille à la mine fière et arrogante :

\- Regardez ces jeunes coqs ! Ils ont l'air complètement ridicules !

\- Diana semble beaucoup s'amuser avec eux, dit la jeune fille brune. Même vos soupirants sont avec elle, Lily.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules :

\- Franchement, je m'en moque absolument ! Si seulement Edward Doverton pouvait en faire autant ! J'en serais ravie.

\- Je ne crois pas que votre désir se réalisera, dit la troisième jeune fille, ravissante rousse aux yeux verts. Il est trop orgueilleux pour céder aussi facilement.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne l'inviterai plus !

Lily Bennet était heureuse de cette réception donnée en son honneur, même si elle regrettait que sa mère ait invitée des personnes dont elle se serait fort bien passée. Il devait y avoir un bal le soir même.

\- Je suis sûr que mon frère, John, doit être écœuré par cette scène. dit Charlotte Lucas, la meilleure amie de Lily. Quand je pense qu'elle a osé lui faire les yeux doux, il y a deux ans ! Elle s'est complètement ridiculisée ! Je crois qu'elle est furieuse qu'il te préfère à elle. C'est que ta cousine est très imbue de sa beauté et qu'elle n'imagine pas qu'un homme puisse ne pas succomber à son charme.

Rosemary se mit à rire.

\- Elle ne doute vraiment de rien. Il suffit à Lily d'apparaître à une réception pour que tous les hommes la laissent tomber pour se précipiter vers elle.

\- De toute façon, votre frère est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur Diana, répondit Lily. Maintenant qu'il est marquis, elle va sûrement essayer de le mettre à ses pieds.

\- Elle n'a aucune chance d'y parvenir !

\- Si nous allions manger ? proposa Rosemary Crambourne. Je meurs de faim !

\- Il y a trop de monde au buffet, répondit Lily. Mais allez-y si vous voulez Alison.

\- Non, je préfère attendre encore un peu.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda soudain Charlotte à l'intention de son amie. Vous avez l'air bien rêveuse !

\- Je suis désolée, Rosy, répondit Lily. Vous devez penser que je suis une bien piètre hôtesse. Je suis seulement agacée par le présence de certains indésirables. Je regrette que mon père les aient invités.

\- Nous vous aiderons à les garder à l'écart, promit Charlotte. Votre ami William ne doit-il pas venir ?

\- Si. Mais je pense que sa présence sera mal reçue par certaines personnes.

\- Comme Edward Doverton ? Que peut-il faire contre lui ? Il doit bien être conscient que comparé à lui, il n'est rien du tout !

\- Il ne l'admettra jamais. Si je montre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt à un autre que lui, il me fera une scène. Mais pas aujourd'hui, heureusement. Mon père l'a averti de surveiller sa conduite, sinon, il le chassera de Longbourn. Je pense qu'il ne pourra pas faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Méfiez-vous, Lily. C'est un homme coriace. Il est si imbu de sa personne qu'il est incapable d'imaginer qu'une femme puisse le repousser !

\- Et bien, il perd son temps, s'il croit que je vais me soucier de lui. Il est complètement stupide ! Après tout, ce n'est même pas un bon parti. Il n'est que le fils d'un cadet et aucune fortune. Sans compter qu'il est sensé être promis à sa cousine.

\- Pourtant, il est si séduisant !

\- Pour qui aime ce genre de physique, ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas ! Et à condition de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Sa conversation est si ennuyeuse qu'elle me donne envie de dormir.

\- Là, vous avez raison, admit Rosemary. Mais il est quand même l'héritier du comte de Doverton.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Ma tante va bientôt avoir un enfant. J'espère que ce sera un garçon. Cela calmera les prétentions de cet imbécile !

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Cissy. Vous avez raison, Lily. Vous méritez beaucoup mieux qu'un simple cadet sans titre ni fortune. A part son aspect physique, il n'a rien à offrir. Et il vaut mieux ne pas se laisser prendre aux apparences. Il n'en vaut sûrement pas la peine.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Lily tourna la tête et fut désagréablement surprise en voyant le révérend Malton, sa sœur Gladys et leur mère.

Le révérend Arthur Malton était le pasteur du domaine de lord Bradley. C'était un homme déplaisant et hautain. Il avait un visage aux traits grossiers où brillaient des petits yeux gris à l'expression cruelle. Il avait une voix forte et rocailleuse et des mains épaisses et moites.

Elle éprouvait une profonde antipathie et une aversion instinctive pour cet homme, dépourvu de compassion, grossier et vulgaire. C'était un homme de quarante-cinq ans, d'aspect grossier, vulgaire, déplaisant, arrogant et prétentieux. Il n'avait absolument aucune compassion pour les pauvres qu'il traitait avec mépris.

Petit, trapu, il avait un visage rougi et boursouflé par le trop grand usage de la nourriture et du vin. Il était prétentieux et arrogant. Sa voix était grasse et un peu doucereuse.

Bien qu'il fut bien habillé, ses doigts dodus couverts de bagues et son parfum le faisaient paraître vulgaire. Il toisait tout le monde de haut et ne montrait aucune compassion pour les pauvres qu'il traitait avec mépris.

Il habitait le presbytère avec sa mère, une femme autoritaire et détestable, et sa sœur, une petite peste, mal élevée, prétentieuse et orgueilleuse.

Arthur Malton avait décidé que Lily Waddington serait son épouse. Avec sa parenté dans l'aristocratie, ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui de grimper les échelons dans la hiérarchie ecclésiastique et de devenir évêque, voire même archevêque.

Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se demander si la jeune fille ou même son père étaient d'accord. Il était trop imbu de son importance pour imaginer qu'on pouvait le repousser. Et il pourrait, par la même occasion, marier sa sœur au marquis de Wakefield, ce qui lui permettrait d'être introduit dans la bonne société.

Lily le traitait avec une froide politesse à laquelle s'ajoutait une certaine dose de dédain qui lui exprimaient clairement ses sentiments. Mais l'orgueilleux révérend ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Par contre, madame Malton, elle, était absolument furieuse du mépris que Lily témoignait à son fils adoré et elle la foudroyait du regard chaque fois que celui-ci ne l'observait pas. Mais la jeune fille lui répondait par un sourire dédaigneux, ce qui la rendait folle de rage. Lily s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de lui, dit sa sœur Célia qui avait assisté à la scène. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul prétentieux à croire qu'il a des droits sur vous. Faites comme si vous n'aviez pas compris ses intentions. Après tout, il ne peut pas vous forcer à faire ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'ignorer, tout simplement ?

\- Vous avez raison. Il ne vaut pas la peine que je perde mon temps à penser à lui.

Tous les invités avaient apporté un cadeau. Lily les avaient déposés sur une table avec l'intention de les ouvrir en présence de tous ses amis. Elle les conduisit jusqu'au boudoir où se trouvaient déjà ses autres cadeaux.

Elle commença par un petit paquet de forme carré et découvrit une boîte à musique magnifiquement ouvragée. Elle venait de Charlotte.

\- Comme elle est jolie ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Elle date du dix-septième siècle, dit Caroline. Et il y a quatre mélodies différentes.

\- Elle est magnifique, vraiment. Merci, Célia.

\- Ouvrez vos autres cadeaux ! s'écria Damia.

\- D'accord.

Parmi les autres paquets, Lily trouva un coffret contenant du papier à lettres gravé à ses initiales, un peigne, un miroir et une brosse en argent, un livre d'histoire, un flacon de son parfum préféré – mélange de gardénia, de rose et d'œillet, deux chats en porcelaine et trois autres en jade, un éventail en ivoire et dentelle, un marque-pages en ivoire, un vase en porcelaine de Chine rempli de roses blanches au délicieux parfum,- cadeau de William-, un livre sur des peintres célèbres.

Il y avait également une boite de chocolats qui ne pouvait venir que de Susanna. Les yeux brillants de convoitise, celle-ci regardait les cadeaux de Lily avec envie. Mais l'adolescente fit mine de ne rien voir. Elle était profondément indignée par une telle attitude.

Le dernier cadeau était un livre dont le titre déclencha chez la jeune fille un véritable fou rire :

\- En voilà un qui ne doute de rien ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Félicia.

Lily lui tendit le livre et la jeune fille en lut le titre :

\- L'art de trouver un bon mari. Qui a bien pu vous faire un tel cadeau ?

\- Le révérend Malton, naturellement ! C'est un message qu'il me remet sans en avoir l'air ! Quel prétentieux ! Je ne suis même pas en âge de me marier

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en soucier, dit Caroline. Il n'a aucun droit sur vous. Faites comme si vous n'aviez pas compris. Il n'obtiendra jamais ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'ignorer ?

\- Vous avez raison. Inutile de lui faire le plaisir de s'imaginer qu'il peut gâcher mon anniversaire à cause de lui.

\- Et puis, ajouta Julia, à côté de Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, il fait bien pâle figure. Il lui suffirait d'apparaître pour que personne ne le remarque.

\- Autant essayer de comparer Apollon à Héphaïstos, dit Rosemary. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner lequel des deux gagnera.

\- Le révérend n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Il a été invité aujourd'hui par pure politesse, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il le sera de nouveau. Je ne me soucie pas de ses prétentions. Il est aussi ridicule que sa sœur ou sa mère.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous montrer prudente, Lily, dit Félicia. Certains hommes ne reculent devant rien lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je ne vais nul part sans mes chiens. S'il envisage de s'en prendre à moi, il le regrettera. Je le traiterai avec politesse, mais seulement comme une vague connaissance. Et je veillerai à ce qu'il comprenne que je n'ai aucun désir de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. S'il refuse de le comprendre, tant pis pour lui. Je ne peux pas me sentir responsable chaque fois qu'un homme se ridiculise en croyant pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de moi alors que je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée.

\- De plus, vous n'avez que quinze ans, ajouta Charlotte. Je doute que votre père autorise ces messieurs à s'approcher de vous. Ils risquent d'être fort déçus.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Tant pis pour eux. Ils ne valent pas la peine que je me soucie d'eux.

Une silhouette apparut derrière l'arbre où les jeunes filles s'étaient installées à l'abri du soleil, interrompant leur conversation. Elles reconnurent Isobel, la sœur aînée de Diana. C'était une ravissante jeune femme. Elle était menue et délicate, avec un teint de lait, un visage en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or plus clairs que ceux de Jane et ses yeux étaient d'un violet très pur et très profond. Ils avaient la nuance clair de la violette. Quand à ceux de Jane, ils avaient la teinte de la mer après l'orage. Elle était très jolie, mais Isobel semblait être une copie affadie de Jane.

Isobel, comtesse de Renfrew, était une jeune femme extrêmement orgueilleuse, envieuse, ambitieuse et jalouse. Elle était folle de rage de constater que sa cousine, Félicia, avait plus d'admirateurs qu'elle. Même si elle avait accompli l'exploit d'épouser le comte de Renfrew, un homme immensément riche qui avait vingt-cinq ans de plus qu'Isobel, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envier son succès.

La jeune femme songeait à faire épouser à sa cousine le frère de sa belle-sœur, le vicomte Daughton, un homme de quarante ans, qui était son amant, ce qui lui faciliterait les choses pour le rencontrer régulièrement. Mais en voyant à quel point elle était entourée, elle songea qu'elle ferait mieux d'y renoncer. Le vicomte serait bien capable de la laisser tomber dès qu'il aurait vu Lily.

Elle oubliait, naturellement, qu'elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre à ce sujet et que Félicia n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se laisser prendre à ses manigances. Ce qui la rendrait probablement furieuse.

La jeune femme lissa soigneusement sa robe de mousseline bleue et s'adressa à sa Lily :

\- Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy et sa famille viennent d'arriver, dit-elle de sa voix hautaine. Vous devriez aller les saluer, Lily.

La jeune femme arborait une mine renfrognée et furieuse. Lily n'eut aucun mal à en deviner la cause. Elle avait tenté de séduire William et avait essuyé une rebuffade assez brutale. La jeune fille regretta de ne pas avoir assisté à la scène. Ce devait être assez drôle !

Lily se leva précipitamment :

\- Il est venu ! Quelle chance ! Où est-il, Isobel ?

\- Au buffet. Il est accompagné de plusieurs personnes.

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le buffet où se pressait la foule des invités sous une tente. Lily finit par retrouver les nouveaux venus, malgré la foule. William se trouvait en compagnie de sa sœur, de ses parents, de son oncle, le comte de Matlock, de son épouse et de leurs enfants.

Eléanor, la fille du comte, était accompagnée de son mari, le duc de Haversley. Son mariage était encore très récent. Elle avait provoquée beaucoup de jalousie parmi la bonne société lorsque le duc, un des plus beaux partis de Londres, l'avait choisie.

La jeune fille ne chercha pas à dissimuler le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à les voir. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis. Certes, elle correspondait avec Georgiana et Eléanor, mais elle ne les avaient pas vus depuis le mariage de cette dernière. Aujourd'hui un moment exceptionnel et elle était heureuse qu'ils soient présents.

Lily réprima un profond soupir. La jeune fille avait le sentiment que William avait un rôle important à jouer dans sa vie. L'admiration qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était sincère, elle le savait. Il se montra ravi de la revoir et lui réserva plusieurs danses pour le bal qui devait avoir lieu le soir même.

Après avoir rempli leurs assiettes, les jeunes gens allèrent se réfugier dans un coin tranquille du salon. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et ils voulaient être seuls pour discuter. Cependant, ils étaient quand même visible par les autres invités.

William apprécia cette situation. Il était toujours heureux de revoir Lily. Il n'avait pas changé d'opinion, à son sujet. Il savait que son plus cher désir était de l'épouser et que ses parents étaient d'accord. Mais il ignorait les pensées de Lily à ce sujet. Elle était trop jeune pour qu'il se permette de lui en parler. Il savait qu'il devait prendre garde de ne pas se faire piéger, ce qui gâcherait tous ses projets.

Il y avait une jeune fille, belle et élégante, qui s'était montrée très assidue en sa présence pendant qu'il séjournait dans la demeure familiale. Une jeune fille de qu'il connaissait bien car elle habitait un domaine voisin. Il s'agissait de miss Overton. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps à découvrir que la famille avait des dettes considérables. Il ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre intérêt, ce qui vexait beaucoup la demoiselle, très imbue d'elle-même.

De toute façon, il avait déjà choisi la jeune fille qu'il voulait épouser.

Il la contempla avec admiration. Au milieu de ses amies, elle était vraiment ravissante. Il songea qu'il aurait beaucoup de chance si Lily l'agréait un jour. Elle avait beaucoup d'admirateurs, en dépit de son jeune âge. Mais elle ne leur accordait que fort peu d'attention. Ce qui devait en vexer beaucoup.

Il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'elle l'accepterait. Mais il avait bien l'intention de tenter sa chance. Il avait l'impression très net qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il savait cependant qu'elle devait bientôt assister au mariage de son cousin, le vicomte de Stratton, avec sa cousine, Anne de Bourgh. Il savait que l'idée de ce mariage faisait enrager sa tante, lady Catherine, qui avait tenté, par tous les moyens, de s'y opposer. Mais elle avait vite découvert, à sa grande fureur, qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir et qu'il lui serait impossible de s'opposer à la volonté de son mari. Peu importait ses arguments. Ils étaient totalement dépourvus d'intérêt.

Elle avait encore essayé de convaincre William d'épouser Anne, mais n'avait pas obtenu le moindre succès. Le jeune homme lui avait froidement rappelé que ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord et qu'il considérait Anne comme une sœur. De plus, il ne fallait oublier la Charte des Darcy. Il l'avait signée l'année précédente, le jour de sa majorité. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'il la viole, en plus de son serment, dans le but de satisfaire ses caprices ? Ce fait avait rendu lady Catherine folle de rage. Mais elle avait compris qu'elle avait définitivement perdue toute chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait.

A ce moment, Lily riait de la plaisanterie d'une de ses amies. Il songea que son rire ressemblait au son d'une clochette d'argent. Elle paraissait très gaie. Il leva un peu la tête et vit un homme qui s'avançait vers eux d'un air déterminé. Il reconnut sans peine Edward Doverton. Il serra les lèvres. Il n'ignorait pas que l'orgueilleux jeune homme convoitait la main de Lily. Et qu'il avait décidé de ne pas prêter attention à la froide indifférence qu'elle lui témoignait. Il était certain d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait le moment venu.

La jeune fille lui avait même fait part des mensonges qu'il avait dit à son sujet. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'en avait pas cru un mot et qu'elle s'était moqué de cet imbécile dont elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la jalousie et l'envie. Edward Doverton n'était pas stupide au poing de ne pas comprendre que Fitzwilliam Darcy était un dangereux rival. Mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser supplanter par un autre

Désormais, Lily ne lui adressait plus la parole et agissait comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui le plaçait dans une situation totalement ridicule. Il en était furieux, naturellement, mais s'obstinait dans ses intentions. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il se faisait des illusions.

William se promit qu'il mettrait fin à ses prétentions, dès que cela lui serait possible. Ainsi, il serait bien obligé de la laisser en paix. Sinon, il aurait affaire à lui.

Elle lui avait appris que sa tante attendait un enfant qui mettrait bientôt fin aux prétentions d'Edward Doverton, concernant sa position d'héritier présomptif. Il serait sans doute fou de rage en apprenant la nouvelle.

Le sourire de Lily se figea soudain sur ses lèvres car elle l'avait vu, elle aussi et son visage se durcit :

\- Je crains que notre tranquillité ne soit terminée, dit-elle à ses compagnons. Allons ailleurs. Je ne me soucie nullement d'être importunée par un indésirable !

Ils s'éloignèrent sans adresser un regard à l'importun. Edward Doverton s'immobilisa, fou de rage. L'attitude méprisante de la jeune fille à son égard le rendait furieux. Il se promit de lui parler très sérieusement dès que possible. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la conduite de la jeune fille qu'il avait l'intention d'épouser. L'idée qu'elle puisse le repousser ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Edward Doverton n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son projet d'épouser Lily. Malgré la froideur de celle-ci à son égard, il était persuadé qu'elle jouait la comédie.

La jeune fille l'accueillit d'un air glacial. Puis, elle continua sa conversation avec ses amis et l'ignora purement et simplement, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, à sa grande fureur. William observa l'intrus d'un air amusé. Il était visiblement furieux d'une telle attitude. Il lui fallait comprendre que ce n'était pas de la comédie. Lily réserva ses sourires au jeune homme, n'adressant la parole au pompeux gentilhomme que lorsque la politesse l'exigeait. A la grande fureur du prétentieux personnage qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être humilié devant témoin.

Tout en l'observant, un sourire involontaire flottait sur ses lèvres. Quel plaisir de la voir aussi détendue et heureuse. Sa joie de vivre la rendait encore plus belle. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis très longtemps, mais c'était comme une éternité.

Elle irradiait une vitalité, un charme qui transformaient l'atmosphère. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle sensualité qu'à ses côtés on trouvait toutes choses plus vivantes, plus intenses.

Elle n'était pas seulement doté d'une élégance naturelle, mais elle était belle, très belle.

Le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle exprimait son admiration ouvertement et sans la moindre gêne. S'y ajouta bientôt un sourire charmeur qui mit le comble à l'émotion de la jeune fille.

Elle observa son compagnon. Qu'il était grand et solide ! Il possédait de soyeux cheveux bruns, gonflant sur la nuque et sur les tempes ses traits réguliers étaient empreints de virilité et de tendresse, son regard avait une profondeur particulière, elle se sentait toute remuée.

Jusqu'alors, personne, pas même Edward, gringalet, distingué et blond filasse, n'avait posé sur elle un regard aussi chargé de signification. Ce qui dormait dans son jeune cœur se réveillait, la rendant lucide, la plaçant dans la vraie vie. Ce soir, elle comprit tout à coup qu'elle devenait une femme. Tous deux souriaient, se contemplant longuement. Le plus imprévisible des pièges se refermait déjà sur eux.

Lily ! L'adorable Lily ! Jamais il n'avait rencontré tant de fraîcheur d'âme, mêlée à une féminité d'une délicatesse envoûtante. Elle restait simple et charmante, sans se douter de son pouvoir. Ignorant les calculs et la coquetterie, elle l'accueillait avec une joie sincère, ne mesurant sans doute pas l'importante qu'il y attachait.

Le jeune homme se promit de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour faire sa demande. Il tenait beaucoup à la protéger contre les indésirables. Si elle était d'accord, ils pourraient simplement se fiancer et il attendrait qu'elle soit plus âgée pour le mariage. Elle était encore trop jeune, même si elle était plus mature que son âge.

Il avait fait le projet de l'inviter avec sa famille à Pemberley Park pour les fêtes de Noël. Il savait que Georgiana serait ravie de passer cette période avec elle. Elles s'entendaient très bien toutes les deux. Ce qui le réjouissait.

\- Allons nous amuser dehors. J'ai prévu des jeux.

Les jeunes filles acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

Les jeunes gens sortirent dans le jardin. Il faisait un temps magnifique et ils avaient bien l'intention de s'amuser.

Une promenade en barque avait été prévue. Edward Doverton avait bien l'intention d'inviter Lily, mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, la jeune fille se tourna vers William :

\- Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'en serais très honoré, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tout l'honneur sera pour moi. J'apprécie les hommes, qui, comme vous, n'hésitent pas à se donner du mal pour protéger leur patrie. Je n'ai aucun respect pour les couards qui restent cachés dans les jupes de leurs mères pour ne pas avoir à faire leur devoir.

Edward Doverton pâlit de rage car il se sentit visé. Lily sourit :

\- Allons à la rivière, Colonel. Les barques doivent être prêtes.

Ils se mirent en route, abandonnant l'importun à sa colère. Les autres jeunes filles avaient également trouvé un cavalier.

Il y avait des barques fleuries sur la rivière. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes et montèrent dans les embarcations. Lily prit place dans celle de William avec Georgiana et Charlotte.

Les jeunes filles avaient ouvert leurs ombrelles afin de se protéger du soleil. Une brise légère soufflait. Alicia Bradley jetait des coups d'œil furieux et envieux vers Lily. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir invitée dans sa propre barque. Mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas envie de partager son séduisant compagnon.

Miss Bradley et miss Clarke avaient tendance à attribuer aux autres leurs propres ambitions. Alicia songea qu'elle allait demander à son frère de séduire Lily. Ce qui lui laisserait le champ libre d'en faire autant avec le jeune Darcy.

Daniel Bradley lui jeta un regard envieux. C'était un garçon orgueilleux, déplaisant et mal élevé qui se croyait irrésistible. Lily l'avait toujours traité avec mépris. Les jeunes gens sortirent dans le jardin. Il faisait un temps magnifique et ils avaient bien l'intention de s'amuser.

Mais Lily ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les manigances de la jeune fille, à sa grande fureur. Daniel Bradley n'obtint que quelques mots polis de sa part, à sa grande fureur, car il la convoitait surtout pour sa dot.

La jeune fille ne montrait un véritable intérêt que pour son cher William. Elle voulait montrer aux autres à quel point ils étaient fades et insipides comparés à lui. Ce qui d'ailleurs était très humiliant pour ces jeunes gens orgueilleux, persuadés que la jeune fille aurait dû être flattée des attentions qu'ils lui prodiguaient. Lily était indignée par une telle prétention et elle ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de ceux qui l'avaient, à leur grande fureur.

La jeune fille voyait bien la jalousie dont elle était l'objet de la part des femmes qui cherchaient à séduire William. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Elle s'amusait beaucoup trop pour se soucier de ces gens qui, à ses yeux, n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Peu lui importait ces gens envieux et jaloux qui ne supportaient pas qu'on les ignore ! Ils étaient si orgueilleux qu'ils considéraient que tout le monde devait les remarquer et leur manifester de l'attention. Ils ne cherchaient en fait qu'à satisfaire leur vanité. Ce qui était risible, vu le peu d'intérêt qu'ils avaient.

Susanna, elle, était jalouse de l'amitié et de la préférence de Lily pour d'autres jeunes filles. Elle ne supportait pas la concurrence, mais ne pouvait rien y changer.

La promenade en barque fut très agréable. Ils organisèrent ensuite une partie de cache-cache dans le parc. Deux jeunes gens ayant été choisi pour compter, les autres s'égayèrent dans toutes les directions, dans la partie du parc délimitée par le jeu.

Lily connaissait l'endroit idéal pour se cacher. Il y avait un buisson derrière le manoir où elle avait installé un banc et des objets personnels lorsqu'elle voulait être seule et tranquille.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec William. Elle essaya de lui échapper mais il était rapide et elle finit par se laisser attraper en dépit de toutes ses ruses.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta-t-elle en riant. Je devrais être capable de vous battre. Je suis plus jeune que vous.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner à Cambridge, répondit le jeune homme. Auriez-vous préféré que je vous laisse vous échapper par pure galanterie ?

\- Non, cela n'aurait pas été juste pour vous. Je dois simplement admettre ma défaite.

Les deux jeunes gens revinrent vers le manoir en riant. Ils purent voir les autres jeunes filles qui essayaient d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Les adultes les observaient depuis la terrasse. Le pasteur, Arthur Malton et sa mère arboraient un air fortement désapprobateur. Le fait que la jeune fille s'amuse avec ses amis ne leur plaisaient visiblement pas.

William s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment écœuré de voir un homme à l'aspect aussi vulgaire regarder avec une telle concupiscence une jeune fille respectable et jeter son dévolu sur elle. Il vit avec satisfaction que la jeune fille ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Mais il se doutait bien que cela ne suffirait pas pour que le grossier personnage renonce à l'objet de sa convoitise.

Le jeune homme espérait que Lily serait prudente et se tiendrait à l'écart de cet homme. Il était évident qu'elle savait très bien quels étaient ses projets et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'y souscrire. Il avait même vu du dégoût sur son visage lorsqu'il était tourné, par hasard, vers le vicaire. Ce qui était rassurant. Même si le prétentieux personnage n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Il était persuadé qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait, le moment venu. Ce n'était qu'une question de patience.

Pour le moment, elle le méprisait, mais elle changerait vite d'attitude lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle risquait de finir vieille fille. Elle avait beau être ravissante, aucun homme ne l'épouserait sans une dot. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il oubliait, de toute évidence, que la jeune fille occupait un rang supérieur au sien. A moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer, qu'en dépit de ses prétentions, elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un mari plus intéressant que lui. Ce qui devait le rendre fou de rage.

Mais le père de Lily aurait vite fait de mettre fin à ses ambitions. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de livrer sa fille à un individu aussi déplaisant.

Le jeu avait donné faim aux jeunes gens. Le cuisinier avait prévu toutes sortes de gâteaux et de friandises, de sorte que chacun trouva de quoi satisfaire son appétit et sa gourmandise.

Après le goûter, ils organisèrent des jeux plus calmes, comme des charades, des mimes, des cartes, tout aussi amusants.

Arthur Malton était absolument furieux. Il était tout à fait conscient du dédain méprisant de la jeune fille à son égard. Et du fait qu'il ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait d'obtenir sa main. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer pour autant à ses projets. Il ferait en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit de gré ou de force.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres invités. Lily s'amusait beaucoup avec ses amis. Les Bradley faisaient grise mine. Daniel Bradley faisait le coq et essayait d'impressionner la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci répondit à ses rodomontades par un regard méprisant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard. Ce qui le rendait fou de rage.

A vingt-deux ans, Daniel Bradley était plus déplaisant que jamais. Il était couvert de dettes et menacé de se retrouver en prison. Et il devait absolument épouser une riche héritière.

Mais il avait bien l'intention de séduire Lily et de se venger de son mépris en détruisant sa réputation. Il savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes et ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il parviendrait à la séduire.

Il oubliait que les femmes en question, étaient surtout des demi-mondaines et des prostituées,- des femmes immorales et sans scrupules qui faisaient commerce de leurs corps et faisaient payer très cher leurs faveurs,- et qu'il ne devait pas les comparer avec une jeune fille respectable.

Le pasteur Malton et sa mère arboraient un air fortement désapprobateur tout en fixant Lily, mais elle les ignora. Peu lui importait ces gens-là ! Ils n'avaient aucune place dans sa vie. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de les laisser croire qu'il pourrait gâcher son anniversaire. Cela leur ferait trop plaisir ! Elle se détourna avec dédain et rejoignit ses amis au buffet. Le jeu avait donné faim aux jeunes gens. Le cuisinier avait prévu toutes sortes de gâteaux et de friandises, de sorte que chacun trouva de quoi satisfaire son appétit et sa gourmandise. Après s'être servies, les jeunes filles s'installèrent à une table et se mirent à manger, tout en discutant.

Mr Bennet avait jeté un regard menaçant sur le prétentieux pasteur. Il était profondément écœuré de voir un homme à l'aspect aussi vulgaire, un homme d'église, regarder sa fille avec une telle concupiscence et jeter son dévolu sur elle. Il vit avec satisfaction que la jeune fille ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il se promit de le corriger si jamais il venait à manquer de respect à Lily. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner les projets qu'il avait fait concernant la jeune fille. Mais lord Waddington savait très bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Mr Bennet espérait que Lily serait prudente et se tiendrait à l'écart de cet homme. Il était évident qu'elle savait très bien quels étaient ses projets et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'y souscrire.

Mais Mr Bennet aurait vite fait de mettre fin à ses ambitions. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de livrer sa sœur à un individu aussi déplaisant.

Le soir arriva et tout le monde alla se changer pour le bal qui devait avoir lieu à Longbourn Park. Mr Bennet avait fait venir un petit orchestre. Chacun avait apporté un costume pour se déguiser

La salle de bal avait été décoré de fleurs.

Lorsqu'elle apparut à l'entrée, un murmure d'admiration parcourut l'assemblée.

Lily était déguisée en dame de cœur. Il se composait d'une robe ajustée de satin vert à bordure jaune d'or appliqué de cœurs en velours rouge. La ceinture était en ruban bleu. La berthe-collet en velours vert, était composée de deux grandes pétales de cœur pour les épaules et de quatre petits pour le dos et le devant. De l'extrémité de deux pétales de devant partent deux pans de ruban qui viennent se nouer sur la tunique en relevant un peu celle-ci. La casaque de velours rouge était bordée d'hermine et le hennin en drap d'or orné d'un voile de mousseline blanche.

Fitzwilliam Darcy était se déguiser en valet de carreau. Son costume était mi-partie en satin jaune, mi-partie en satin bleu roi, orné de carreaux en applications de velours rouge. Il portait sur la tête un toquet de satin bleu et jaune à plume rouge, ses souliers étaient en velours noir avec carreau rouge sur le dessus.

Georgiana Darcy, s'était déguisée en rose. Elle portait une jupe en faille rose, garnie d'un volant froncé en faille semblable, orné de place en place par de petits bouquets de roses. Les manches courtes étaient bouillonnées. La robe de dessus était ornée de petits bouquets de roses. Le chapeau à bords relevés tout autour, était garni de roses. Les cheveux poudrés étaient réunis dans le dos par un ruban de velours noir. Henry Bennet portait un costume d'Arlequin. L'habit était en satin à losanges jaunes et noirs, le gilet en satin blanc, les manchettes de dentelle blanche et la collerette blanche.

Jane Bennet portait un costume Anne d'Autriche en satin vieux rose, avec un tablier de satin blanc, une ceinture de velours rose, un col de batiste blanche bordé de dents de guipure, des manches en satin rose avec crevé de satin blanc.

Mary Bennet était déguisée en lis. La jupe courte était garnie de deux rangées de frange très touffue en soie jaune pâle. Elle portait une polonaise princesse en satin blanc broché, découpée en large dents et garnie de cygne. Le corsage était décolleté et les manches très courtes laissant passer de la frange jaune pareille à celle du bord inférieur. Les cothurnes étaient jaunes et blancs.

Nicolas Wakefield portait un costume de Pierrot. La veste et la culotte étaient en cachemire blanc. La veste est bordée de ruban cerises la culotte, attachée par des bouffettes de ruban de même couleur. Les bas de soie blanche et les souliers vernis avec bouffettes cerises. Il portait un bouquet attaché avec ruban cerise. Le tricorne était en feutre gris.

Rosemary Wakefield était déguisée en « Mademoiselle Polichinelle ». La jupe était garnie d'un volant de satin jaune plissé surmonté d'une dentelle blanche. Sur cette dentelle retombait un morceau de satin cerise dont le bord inférieur est découpé à larges pans. Le tablier, bouffant, assez court devant, est fait en satin rayé jaune et olive foncé on le garnit de dentelles disposées sur le côté en une grosse cocarde ornée de roses rouges. Le corsage, fait en même satin rayé, était garni devant d'un plastron très bouffant en satin cerise. La basque courte est en satin cerise. Le haut du corsage était garni de morceaux de satin cerise découpés en dents. Les manches demi-longues étaient ornées d'un grand revers en satin cerise. Le jabot était en dentelle blanche. Autour du cou, une grande fraise en mousseline blanche ornée d'un ruban et d'un nœud en velours noir. Sur les épaules, elle portait un petit manteau court en velours rouge. Le chapeau tricorne était en satin cerise plissé, garni de nœuds et de pans en rubans de satin jaune, de dentelle plissée et d'aigrettes de plumes olive. Elle portait des bas de soie cerise et des souliers en satin jaune.

Alicia Bradley portait un costume de marquise. La jupe à paniers en satin rose ouvrant sur un tablier de faille blanche, et un revers de satin blanc brodé de blanc et or. Le gilet était en faille blanche brodé d'or, la coiffure poudrée, une plume rose dans les cheveux.

Daniel Bradley avait revêtu un costume d'Incroyable en faille rose tendre quadrillé de rubans comète doublé de satin bleu clair. Le col et la cravate était en batiste blanche. Les bas étaient noirs, les souliers roses et le chapeau de velours noir.

Susanna Clarke était revêtue d'un costume de Merveilleuse en satin ivoire, recouvert de gaze assortie et garni de ruban de satin blanc. Un collier de perles était cousu autour du décolleté. Un grand chapeau en mousseline de soie blanche orné de plumes blanches complétait le costume. Nicolas Crambourne portait un costume d'Apollon. Il portait une tunique courte en laine légère, un maillot et des collants roses, et sur la tête, une couronne de lauriers. Il tenait à la main un arc et portait sur l'épaule un carquois rempli de flèches retenu par un ruban doré. Dans l'autre main, il tenait une lyre. Ses sandales étaient retenues par des cordons d'or.

Rosemary Crambourne portait un costume de Diane. Elle se composait d'une tunique courte en laine légère, d'un maillot et des collants roses et, sur la tête, un diadème en forme de croissant doré. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et formaient un petit chignon. Elle tenait à la main un arc et portait sur l'épaule un carquois rempli de flèches retenu par un ruban doré. Ses sandales étaient retenues par des cordons d'or.

Edward Doverton portait un costume Louis XVI en velours vert bouteille, avec des garnitures et la doublure des manches en satin cerise. Les manches étaient en toile garnies de dentelle au poignet, les bas blancs, le col en guipure.

Maud Doverton portant un costume Renaissance. La fille, Lydia Cliffe, portait une robe florentine en soie églantine entièrement brodée d'or. Les manches Renaissance et corselet étaient en velours corail brodé de perles. Son bonnet florentin était en résille d'or cabochonné.

Sarah Doverton portait avec orgueil un costume Louis XV en satin rose Watteau s'ouvrant sur un tablier de satin ivoire rehaussé de broderies multicolores de tons atténués. Le devant de corsage, en satin ivoire, était également froncé. Le décolletage était entouré d'un double froncé de dentelle, les manches bouffantes étaient ornées de sabots de dentelle. La jupe en satin ivoire était brodé de bouquets retenus par des liens de rubans. Le corsage était orné d'un gilet plat en satin ivoire comme la jupe, et brodé de même manière. Il était très échancré sur les hanches, à longues pointes, et supportait deux paniers courts venant se rejoindre derrière sous la traîne. La robe de dessous était brodé de dessins brochés.

Charlotte Lucas était déguisée en marquise Louis XV. La jupe était en mousseline blanche, ornée de deux petits volants de dentelle, et couverte d'une seconde jupe en taffetas pompadour, relevée par un nœud de chaque côté. Corsage Louis XV à pointe devant et derrière. Une ruche plissée _à la vieille_ en satin pareil à la robe, borde l'encolure et suit le devant en simulant un plastron qui s'accentue jusqu'à la pointe. Trois ou quatre nœuds sont posés en échelle sur le milieu du devant. Les manches, serrées en bas, descendant jusqu'aux coudes et sont terminées par un sabot de dentelle surmonté d'une ruche à la vieille. Coiffure Louis XV poudrée. Petit chaperon de roses posé de côté. Souliers en satin décolletés à haut talons avec un nœud. Eventail de plumes.

John Lucas portait un costume Ecossais. Il se composait d'un justaucorps et de manches étroites en drap nuance peau de daim semé de perles d'acier avec une draperie en drap semblable, mais non perlé. Le kilt et le haut des manches étaient en tartan vert-bleu, le béret en velours vert avec des plumes de corbeau et des bottes lacées en peau de daim.

Maria Lucas s'était déguisée en rose. Elle portait une jupe en faille rose, garnie d'un volant froncé en faille semblable, orné de place en place par de petits bouquets de roses. Les manches courtes étaient bouillonnées. La robe de dessus était ornée de petits bouquets de roses. Le chapeau à bords relevés tout autour, était garni de roses. Les cheveux poudrés étaient réunis dans le dos par un ruban de velours noir.

Adrian Waddington costume Renaissance portait un justaucorps en velours de Gênes à fond satin vieux vert foncé, orné de dessins de velours noirs, et de broderies émeraude et jais. Les manches étaient de même étoffe avec des guipures, la ceinture ciselée or et pierreries, le grand manteau noir, le maillot de soie noire. Il portait une épée au côté, une toque de velours noir ornée d'une plume de faisan fixée par une broche en diamant sur la tête.

Sophia Hartley était déguisée en Tonkinoise. Elle portait un pantalon long bouffant en satin bleu foncé, recouvert presque entièrement par une jupe en soie vert d'eau, brochée de fleurs de couleurs. La houppelande en satin bleu foncé, garnie d'un ruban de velours noir et d'une passementerie bleu foncé. Les manches, un peu courtes et larges, laissaient passer de larges bouts de manches en soie vert d'eau à fleurs. La jupe était garnie d'un large galon des couleurs des fleurs. Les cheveux étaient relevés sur le sommet de la tête en coques, traversées par de grandes épingles dorées et argentées.

Diana Waddington était déguisée en danseuse espagnole. Elle portait un boléro de velours noir brodé d'or. Le corsage était en panne cerise orné de dentelle d'or. La jupe en soie citron, était garnie de trois volants en même soie, d'un ton plus foncé, et d'une résille en chenille de soie semée de pompons. Elle portait un grand peigne et une touffe de fleurs jaunes dans sa chevelure et des bas pailletés.

Félicia Waddington portait un costume de châtelaine du Moyen-Âge. La robe de dessous était en damas lilas, bordée avec une bande de velours jaune la robe de dessous était en satin jaune clair bordée avec une large bande d'hermine sur le côté gauche, deux lions héraldiques, l'un en velours noir, l'autre en velours rouge, appliqués sur la robe. Le surcot était en velours rouge, orné d'hermine sur la tête, une couronne de marquise et un grand voile de mousseline blanche.

Charles Wakefield portait un costume de danseur espagnol en velours et soie mauve brodée d'or. La culotte courte était en velours brodé la petite veste est brodée de cannetille d'or et de paillettes. La ceinture était en surah noir, le chapeau de paille noir. Le costume était orné d'applications de broderies d'or. Julia Wakefield portait un costume de myosotis. La jupe courte en tulle bouillonné, est couverte sur son bord supérieur de fleurs de myosotis cousues très pressées les unes contre les autres. La tunique en satin bleu très pâle bordée d'un galon d'or, fendue sur le côté et garnie au-dessus de cette fente d'une longue branche de myosotis. La taille courte à encolure décolletée, est bordée de fleurs de myosotis cousues les unes contre les autres. La ceinture est dorée. Un bracelet d'or orne le poignet. Une autre petite couronne de myosotis entoure le chignon. Les cothurnes sont en satin bleus garnis d'or. Tous ces costumes faisaient un bel ensemble, harmonieux et agréable à voir. Edward Doverton était absolument furieux. Il était jaloux de voir que Varina ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup avec ses amis, indifférente à ses jérémiades. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas à décourager ses tentatives pour attirer son attention et l'amener à l'admirer. Mais la fillette se contenter de sourire avec dédain de ses prétentions. Ce qui le rendait fou de rage.

Lily ne cherchait nullement à lui cacher qu'elle lui préférait William, ce qui le rendait fou de jalousie. Edward était très imbu de sa personne. Edward était très imbu de sa personne. Il considérait qu'il lui faisait une immense faveur en daignant s'apercevoir de son existence et qu'elle aurait dû lui en être éperdument reconnaissante. Alors qu'il n'obtenait d'elle que son mépris et des rires moqueurs à cause de ses prétentions.

Sarah Doverton se renfrogna. En dépit de sa beauté, il avait suffi à Lily d'apparaître pour qu'elle cesse d'exister. Même son fiancé, le marquis de Crewkerne, un débauché qui ne l'épousait que pour son argent, semblait sous le charme. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Diana, elle, était folle de jalousie. La beauté de sa Lily faisait paraître la sienne terne et banale. Les jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers elle pour s'inscrire sur son carnet de bal.

Susanna, elle aussi, était folle de jalousie. La beauté délicate de Lily la faisait paraître terne et banale, faisant ressortir sa laideur.

Lily ouvrit le bal avec son père. Ensuite, les jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille pour s'inscrire sur son carnet de bal.

Edward Doverton s'approcha d'un air conquérant, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il considérait comme son dû. Mais Lily le repoussa froidement et en fit autant avec Daniel Bradley. Naturellement, ils étaient absolument furieux, mais elle les ignora purement et simplement.

Lily aurait bien aimé refuser certaines invitations. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans paraître impolie. Elle s'en tint donc à des banalités et coupa court aux compliments trop évidents et à la tentative d'aborder un sujet plus personnel.

Edward Doverton était furieux. La jeune fille avait refusé de lui accorder une danse ni même de lui adresser la parole. Elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

Le pasteur Malton tenta de l'inviter, mais William le prit de court en entraînant la jeune fille sur la piste. Et il s'arrangea pour que le chemin de la jeune fille ne croise plus celui du méprisable personnage ce qui le rendit absolument fou de rage. Il ne pouvait même pas empêcher la jeune fille de danser et de s'amuser à sa guise avec tous ces jeunes gens.

Madame Malton assista à la scène avec colère, supportant avec peine le dédain manifesté à l'égard de son fils. Et elle était d'autant plus furieuse que personne n'avait invité sa sœur, Gladys, dont l'aspect était aussi vulgaire et quelconque que le sien. Elle était si banale et si déplaisante d'aspect et de caractère qu'aucun jeune homme ne voulut l'inviter à danser.

Il n'était pas plus ravi que sa mère de la voir faire tapisserie. Le fait est que les prétendants ne se bousculaient pas autour d'elle. Au contraire, cela rendait sa mère folle de rage. Le pasteur espérait bien que ses filles feraient un beau mariage. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher la jeune fille de danser et de s'amuser avec tous ces jeunes gens.

La colère et la jalousie l'enlaidissaient encore plus et elle jetait des regards haineux vers Lily et ses amies qui passaient d'un cavalier à un autre et qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

Un buffet permettait à ceux qui le désiraient de se restaurer. Les valets circulaient dans la salle avec des plateaux de coupes de champagne et de petits fours. Mme Bennet avait aussi prévu de la limonade pour Lily et ses amies, sachant qu'elles seraient assez raisonnables pour éviter de consommer trop de champagne. Les jeunes gens en faisaient autant par respect pour leur hôte mais Daniel Bradley, lui, ne se gêna pas pour boire excessivement et il finit par être porté au lit par des valets sur l'ordre de son père car ses divagations risquaient de choquer les oreilles de ces dames.

A en juger par la mine renfrognée de Susanna, il était évident que celle-ci avait perdu de sa superbe. C'était une excellente chose. Elle comprendrait ainsi qu'elle n'avait aucun droit et ne possédait que ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner. La priver de ce qu'elle voulait car sa femme le lui donnait en cachette. Bientôt, il lui faudrait l'emmener à Londres et il doutait fort qu'elle trouvât un mari si elle ne changeait pas d'attitude.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. La journée avait été merveilleuse mais elle était épuisée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil la remettrait d'aplomb.

La fête s'acheva vers minuit et Lily remercia ses invités d'être venus et de lui avoir fait passer une agréable journée lorsqu'ils prirent congé. Elle avait été heureuse et elle le fit savoir à son père.

Elle s'endormit paisiblement, se sachant en parfaite sécurité dans la maison familiale sous la protection de ses parents, auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Quand à Edward Doverton et au vicaire Malton, elle ferait en sorte qu'il oublient leurs projets ridicules. Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile, mais elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle !

En ce qui concernait tous ceux qui croyaient pouvoir décider de son avenir à sa place, elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Ils se rendraient vite compte qu'ils se faisaient des illusions et ne réussiraient qu'à se rendre ridicules.

Réponses aux Avis

 _Invité: Il existe plusieurs types de valets. Le valet de chambre était le serviteur personnel du maître de maison. Le valet de chambre ou laquais scorte visiteurs et prorogé jusqu'au étapes. Voilà pourquoi Richard Fitzwilliam est raccompagné à la porte par un valet de pied._


	12. Chapitre 12 Le mariage d'Anne de Bourgh

**Chapitre 12 Le mariage d' Anne de Bourgh**

 _Rosings Park, juillet 1807_

Elisabeth Bennet profitait beaucoup du printemps. Le temps était magnifique. Elle marchait tranquillement sur un chemin en compagnie de deux de ses chiens préférés, deux dalmatiens du nom de Nelson et Wellie.

Les chiens couraient autour d'elle. Ils veillaient sur leur maîtresse avec beaucoup de vigilance.

Lorsqu'ils virent apparaître un homme devant eux, ils vinrent immédiatement se placer devant elle en un geste protecteur, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle était arrivée la veille à Braxton Park avec sa famille. Elle devait assister au mariage de miss Anne de Bourgh avec son cousin Jeremy, vicomte de Braxton. Elle savait que l'idée de ce mariage rendait lady Catherine de Bourgh folle de rage, car cela ruinait totalement ses plans personnels. Mais comme personne ne s'était soucié de lui demander son avis, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y résigner. Mais Lily savait qu'il y aurait de mauvais moments à passer.

Elle n'avait que rarement rencontrée lady Catherine qui ignorait qu'elle correspondait régulièrement avec sa fille, Anne. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait appris son mariage prochain. Elle en était ravie.

?

Fitzwilliam Darcy faisait sa promenade quotidienne lorsqu'il découvrit la présence d'une inconnue dans le parc. Elle était accompagnée de deux chiens qui se placèrent aussitôt devant elle lorsqu'ils le virent. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sur leurs gardes en le surveillant avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais ils n'étaient pas menaçants.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était rendu à Rosings Park avec sa sœur, ses parents, son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins pour assister au mariage de sa cousine, Anne. Il était impatient que la cérémonie ait lieu car il savait que cela détruirait, de façon définitive, tout espoir de lady Catherine de croire qu'elle pouvait décider de ses affaires personnelles. Sir Lewis n'avait tenu aucun compte de ses protestations. William ne comprenait pas son insistance. Si cela venait à se savoir à Londres, elle se couvrirait de ridicule, car il lui serait difficile de prétendre qu'il était un meilleur parti qu'un vicomte. L'idée en était absurde.

Dès son arrivée, elle avait laissé voir sa colère. Elle cherchait encore à les mettre ensemble, en les plaçant l'un près de l'autre pendant les repas, mais ses manigances s'avéraient parfaitement inutiles. Et William aurait presque pitié d'elle si elle n'avait pas été aussi égoïste et décidée d'obtenir uniquement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il se soucie d'elle.

Il reporta son attention sur l'inconnue qui, se rendit-il compte, était loin d'en être une. Lily ! Il s'agissait de sa chère Lily ! C'était une surprise inattendue et fort agréable.

Il observa attentivement la jeune fille. Il était surpris qu'elle se promène ainsi toute seule. Bien sûr, elle avait ses chiens pour la protéger, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils remplaçaient un chaperon.

Elle était ravissante. Surtout ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur espiègle. Il savait qu'elle ne manquait pas d'assurance ni n'était timide comme c'était le cas pour sa sœur, Georgiana.

Il était évident que sa présence ne l'effrayait pas. Elle faisait confiance à ses chiens pour la protéger. Mais elle le regardait avec une curiosité évidente. Elle ne lui donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être une intruse qui s'était introduite sur une propriété privée.

Puis, brusquement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il réprima un soupir car il devait s'attendre à être la victime de ses taquineries. Elle n'était jamais méchante mais il préférait qu'elle ne fasse pas de lui sa victime, en sachant qu'il ne savait jamais comment réagir.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, cherchant les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse. Sa gêne ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux tandis que ses yeux brillaient dans les rayons du soleil.

Espérant qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à bredouiller comme un idiot, il s'inclina courtoisement avant de lui faire remarquer :

\- Vous avez encore décidé de me surprendre, Lily ?

Tout en répondant à son salut par une très gracieuse révérence, elle sourit avant de répondre :

\- Et comment suis-je censée vous surprendre, mon cher William. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes à Rosings Park ?

\- Vraiment! Je ne pensais pas que j'étais allée si loin. Mais il est vrai que lorsque je me promène, je ne prête aucune attention au temps, absorbée par le plaisir d'admirer la nature qui m'entoure.

\- D'où venez-vous ? demanda Darcy, bien qu'il ait son idée sur la réponse à cette question.

\- De Braxton Park, bien sûr.

Il la dévisagea, stupéfait.

\- C'est à plus de trois miles d'ici !

\- Ce n'est rien, pour moi. Je peux facilement aller beaucoup plus loin.

\- Seule ? demanda-t-il.

Nelson tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard chargé d'un tel reproche qu'il en fut abasourdi.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

\- Vous avez vexé Nelson, William. Il risque d'être très fâché contre vous si vous ne vous excusez pas immédiatement.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je faisais allusion à une compagnie humaine, pas à un chien. Je suis désolé, Nelson. Ami ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main qu'il venait de dénuder vers lui.

Nelson resta un instant immobile, mais comme il n'était pas rancunier et que l'odeur de l'homme lui plaisait, il posa sa patte sur sa main en signe de pardon et d'amitié.

La jeune fille se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- Il semble qu'il vous ait pardonné. Vous avez de la chance.

\- C'est un bon chien. Je possède moi-même des dalmatiens et je connais leur fidélité. Je n'en suis pas surpris.

Il serra la patte du second chien pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Puis il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Quand donc êtes-vous arrivée ? Et comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas déjà venue rendre une visite ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis arrivée qu'hier. Et nous avons décidé de profiter d'une journée de repos avant d'aller faire des visites. Nous irons à Rosings Park demain.

\- Georgiana sera folle de joie. Vous savez qu'elle vous est très attachée.

\- C'est réciproque, assura Lily. Et Anne ? Comment va-t-elle ? Nerveuse, je suppose ?

\- Oui, très. D'autant plus que sa mère est contre ce mariage.

Lily poussa un soupir.

\- Elle n'a toujours pas renoncé à son projet ?

\- Non. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera tant que le mariage n'aura pas eu lieu.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'Anne et vous aurez intérêt à rester sur vos gardes. Elle pourrait tenter de vous prendre au piège pour vous forcer la main.

\- J'en suis conscient. Je suis très prudent, et Anne également. Même sir Lewis se méfie d'elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle obtiendra gain de cause.

\- Je l'espère. Je serais peinée qu'elle réussisse à gâcher le bonheur de sa fille. Elle devrait avoir honte d'un tel comportement.

\- Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse la convaincre de regretter ses actes. Elle est trop persuadée de ses droits et de sa supériorité sur tous pour envisager une telle chose.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Un jour, elle pourrait bien en subir les conséquences en se retrouvant méprisée de tout le monde et seule.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien y changer, William. Elle devra subir les conséquences de ses actes. Elle cherchera sans doute à accuser d'autres personnes de ses malheurs, mais quand elle verra que personne ne compatit pour elle, elle sera bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle seule est coupable. Sa chute de son piédestal sera très rude. Mais peut être cela lui servira-t-il de leçon.

\- Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur ce sujet.

Il s'apprêtait à parler quand le bruit de pas de plusieurs chevaux l'en empêcha. Deux cavaliers s'approchaient. L'un d'eux tenait un cheval sellé par les rênes. Darcy se retourna, masquant la présence de la jeune fille par sa grande taille. Il reconnut son oncle, sir Lewis de Bourgh. Il était accompagné de sa fille, Anne.

\- Que faites-vous là, William ? Je me demandais où vous étiez passé. J'espérais que vous alliez m'accompagner dans ma tournée. Mais vous êtes parti avant moi.

\- Je faisais juste une promenade, répondit le jeune homme. Mais je…

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul ! l'interrompit sa cousine.

Sir Lewis et sa fille mirent pied à terre et Darcy s'écarta en rougissant, terriblement gêné.

Une expression de surprise mêlée de joie apparut sur le visage d'Anne lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune fille.

\- Lily ! Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis très heureuse de vous voir, Anne, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Elle parut un peu embarrassée :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu de votre visite ?

\- Je suis arrivée chez Célia hier. Et je voulais profiter d'une journée tranquille avant de m'occuper des obligations familiales, dit-elle. Nous viendrons vous rendre visite demain.

\- Très bien. Je suis ravie de vous voir, Lily. Et impatiente de pouvoir discuter avec vous du mariage. Heureusement, tout est prêt. Alors, que pensez-vous du cavalier que je vous ai choisi pour la cérémonie ?

Lily adressa un regard amusé vers Darcy qui avait rougi.

\- Pas mal. Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en accommoder, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Merci, je suis ravi de l'apprendre, dit-il avec ironie. Peut être devrais-je trouver une cavalière moins difficile ?

\- Je vois que vous apprenez à manier l'ironie, William. Bravo. Cela vous sera certainement utile un jour.

Le jeune homme rougit. Il savait que Lily aimait à le taquiner gentiment pour lui faire perdre un peu de sa rigidité et c'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait chez elle, en plus de sa gentillesse et de ses yeux envoûtants. Un jour pas si lointain, il se promettait que ce serait à son tour de la faire rougir.

Sir Lewis dit en souriant :

\- Je vois que votre jeune amie est toujours aussi espiègle !

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle changera jamais, répondit Darcy. Et je ne crois pas que j'y tienne.

\- Ce serait dommage, en effet, dit sir Lewis. Je suppose que vous faisiez une promenade et que vous ne vous êtes pas rendue compte que vous aviez changé de propriété ?

\- C'est vrai, dit Lily. Quand je marche, je ne prête pas une grande attention à ce qui se passe.

\- Hum. Je crois que j'éviterais de mentionner devant lady Catherine que je vous ai rencontrée, dit-il. Je suppose que vous comptez venir demain avec votre famille ?

\- Oui. C'est ce que nous avons prévu.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, Nous vous attendrons avec impatience.

Anne avait mis à terre et rejoint son amie.

\- J'ai une foule de choses à vous raconter, dit-elle. Je suis tellement impatiente de pouvoir parler avec vous ! Peut être pourrions-nous commencer maintenant pendant que William accompagne mon père dans sa tournée ?

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez me priver de Lily ? protesta Darcy d'un ton indigné.

\- Absolument. Vous aurez tout le temps de l'accaparer pour vous seul après le mariage.

\- M'accaparer ? En voilà une idée ! s'exclama Lily. Ne soyez pas égoïste. Je suis sûre que nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour profiter de notre compagnie mutuelle.

Elle avait l'air si amusée que le jeune homme céda, à contrecœur car il trouvait qu'il ne la voyait pas assez souvent à son goût. Il n'avait jamais changé son opinion à son sujet, mais il ignorait ce qu'elle en pensait. Et elle était bien trop jeune pour qu'il se permette d'aborder le sujet. Il lui faudrait patienter encore trois ans au moins, comme le lui avait dit Mr Bennet. Ce qui n'avait rien de facile.

\- Très bien, je cède à la volonté des dames, dit-il.

Il s'inclina devant les dames, adressa à Lily un regard où perçait son regret de la quitter, donna une caresse aux chiens et se mit en selle. Puis les deux hommes s'en allèrent.

\- Pauvre William. Il est très déçu.

\- Il a tendance à se montrer assez possessif lorsque vous êtes concernée, dit Anne en riant. N'a-t-il pas décidé qu'il vous épouserait alors que vous aviez à peine six mois ?

\- Oui. Mais c'était un petit garçon. Je ne vais pas prendre au sérieux tout ce qu'il a dit.

\- Vous auriez tort, Lily, car il est très déterminé. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il voudra vous forcer. Il fera les choses qui conviennent lorsque le moment sera venu. Je dois vous en prévenir, Lily. Ma mère en sera furieuse et fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il s'agit de quelque chose qui ne la concerne pas.

\- Elle n'est pas de cet avis et je crains ses manigances. Je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes. Elle pourrait tenter de nuire à votre réputation pour atteindre son but. Où se servir d'un homme, d'un habile séducteur pour vous détourner de William.

\- Voilà qui serait très drôle à observer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Anne. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me laisser prendre aux paroles mielleuses du premier venu. J'ai même l'intention de me méfier doublement des beaux parleurs. Je crains que ce genre de piège n'ait aucune chance de réussir.

\- Elle pourrait tenter de se servir de Wickham pour vous atteindre.

\- Elle doit ignorer que je le méprise et que je vois très clairement ce qui se cache derrière son beau visage. Qui n'est pas aussi beau qu'il le croit, d'ailleurs. William et Tommy lui sont supérieurs dans ce domaine, et dans tous les autres aussi. J'espère que Mr Darcy prendra des mesures pour l'empêcher de nuire. Il pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à Georgiana par esprit de vengeance.

\- Mon oncle sait à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet. William s'est refusé à le lui dire, pour ne pas le blesser, mais le doyen de Cambridge n'a pas autant de scrupules. Mon pauvre oncle est tombé des nues. Mais il ne pouvait nier la réalité. J'ignore ce qu'il va faire avec lui.

\- Il devrait l'envoyer loin de l'Angleterre, nous n'aurions pas à craindre qu'il nuise à des innocentes ou vole d'honnêtes travailleurs.

\- Mais il pourrait le faire dans d'autres pays.

\- Il y aura la barrière de la langue. De plus, je ne crois pas que des étrangers se laisseraient prendre aussi facilement à ses beaux discours. Ils se montreraient plus méfiants.

\- Les hommes, sans doute, mais les femmes ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elles se montreraient plus prudentes ? Ce n'est pas certain.

\- Non. Mais nous ne pouvons pas protéger tout le monde.

\- En effet. Dites-moi, quelle heure est-il ?

Lily fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace.

\- Je crois que ce doit être très bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, répondit-elle. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rentrer, Anne. Il ne faudrait pas que vous mettiez votre mère en colère. Elle l'est déjà suffisamment. Elle serait capable d'essayer de gâcher votre mariage.

\- Elle n'osera pas. Elle sait qu'elle en subirait les conséquences si elle essayait. Je crois que ce qui la rend encore plus furieuse, c'est que mon frère va se marier dans un mois. Elle sait que si mon père venait à mourir, elle sera reléguée dans la maison douairière et cela ne la réjouit pas du tout. Même si elle sait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Et bien, réjouissez-vous, Anne. Le domaine des Stratton est assez loin du Kent. Au moins, vous ne verrez sans doute pas votre mère très souvent.

\- Je l'espère. Elle me placerait dans une situation embarrassante car je ne suis pas disposée à me laisser dicter ma conduite.

\- Qu'elle dise ce qu'elle veut. Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'écouter. Ignorez ce qu'elle dit. Peut être qu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle finira par comprendre l'inutilité de s'immiscer dans vos affaires.

\- Oui, je le ferais. Même si ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Votre père la gardera sous son contrôle.

Anne hocha la tête, se tourna pour regarder la maison, poussa un soupir et dit finalement :

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Alors, vous viendrez demain ?

\- Oui. Nous serons tous là. Patience, Anne. Il ne vous reste que deux jours à attendre. Cela passera vite.

\- J'ai l'impression contraire, mais je le supporterais. Pouvez-vous m'aider à me remettre en selle ?

\- Bien sûr.

Une fois confortablement installée sur sa selle, Anne sourit à son amie :

\- Je parlerai discrètement à Georgiana de notre rencontre, mais je n'en parlerai pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela vaut mieux.

\- Merci, Anne. A demain.

La cavalière lui fit un signe de la main avant de faire tourner sa monture et de s'éloigner au trot. Lily la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue, puis elle appela ses chiens et regagna Braxton Park.

?

Lily n'était pas du tout pressée de revoir lady Catherine de Bourgh qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle rejoignit les autres membres de la famille, juste avant le départ et ils se répartirent dans les voitures qui se mirent en route.

Sir Lewis et lady Catherine les reçurent dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà leurs invités. Lily sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut Georgiana, assise près d'Anne. Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira d'un grand sourire joyeux lorsqu'elle la vit. Georgiana était très friande de l'amie de son frère dont elle espérait secrètement qu'elle deviendrait sa sœur.

Cette amitié n'était pas du tout du goût de lady Catherine, mais elle avait compris que ses protestations resteraient lettre morte. Tout comme ses espoirs d'un mariage entre sa fille et son neveu étaient définitivement ruinés. Tout le monde s'opposait à elle, à commencer par sa sœur et son beau-frère. Et elle était impuissante à leur faire changer d'avis, ce qui la faisait enrager. Il était désormais trop tard car les fiançailles d'Anne avaient été annoncées officiellement. Toute tentative de rupture provoquerait, elle le savait, un scandale qui lui vaudrait d'être montrée du doigt publiquement. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se résigner.

Mais elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher son neveu d'épouser cette petite Bennet insolente. Et elle savait sur qui elle pouvait compter pour atteindre ce but. Ils regretteraient tous de s'opposer à elle.

Inconsciente des plans malveillants de lady Catherine fomentés contre elle, Lily profitait de la compagnie de ses amies. Même si elle avait vu les regards méchants de la femme sur elle, la jeune fille n'y aurait pas prêté la moindre attention. Elle ne jugeait pas lady Catherine comme étant assez importante, à ses yeux, pour se préoccuper d'elle et de ses caprices. Elle la voyait comme elle était : une femme autoritaire, malveillante, ambitieuse, imbue de sa naissance et de son rang, qui considérait que tout devait plier devant elle. Et elle n'appréciait pas du tout de découvrir que ses caprices n'intéressaient personne et que nul ne se souciait d'elle.

Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans deux jours et tous les invités étaient déjà présents. Anne avait souhaité une cérémonie intime, avec uniquement la famille et les amis proches comme invités, ce qui ne faisait pas l'affaire de lady Catherine qui aurait préféré une grande cérémonie à Londres. Mais personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui demander son avis, ce qui l'avait rendue furieuse. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

?

La journée du mariage d'Anne de Bourgh promettait d'être magnifique. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu comme l'azur. Lily se réveilla, le cœur joyeux. Après la cérémonie, Anne serait enfin délivrée du joug de sa mère qui ne pourrait plus se mêler de ses affaires, même si elle essaierait probablement de le faire.

Elle se leva et avec l'aide de la femme de chambre, s'habilla avec le plus grand soin. Les chiens la regardaient avec attention. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer et ils seraient déçus de rester à la maison au lieu de l'accompagner, mais elle ne pouvait pas les emmener avec elle.

Elle retrouva les différents membres de la famille dans la salle à manger. Ses frères, ses sœurs, ses cousins, ses parents, ses oncles et ses tantes. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la maison qui, heureusement, était très grande.

Cela faisait à peine un an que sa cousine, Marian, avait épousé le comte de Braxton. C'était une chance pour eux car cela leur évitait de devoir séjourner à Rosings Park pour le mariage d'Anne. Lily n'aurait pas été heureuse et lady Catherine non plus, c'était certain.

Tout le monde discutait joyeusement. Lily se tourna vers son cousin Jérémy qui avait l'air plutôt calme :

\- Pas trop nerveux ? lui demanda-t-elle. Cela doit ressembler à une lourde épreuve.

\- Je vais très bien, merci. Ce qui est éprouvant, c'est qu'on a l'impression que le temps passe plus lentement que d'habitude. Mais je suppose que cela passera.

\- Et vous êtes prêt à affronter lady Catherine ? Elle vous en veut de gâcher ses projets, vous le savez.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Moi ou un autre, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Et elle ne m'impressionne pas du tout. De plus, elle ne peut pas oublier que mon rang est supérieur au sien. Elle ne trouvera aucun avantage à m'insulter, sauf à gagner le mépris de sa fille. Elle se prépare un triste avenir si elle ne prend pas garde.

\- Elle est trop orgueilleuse pour admettre ses erreurs.

\- Alors, elle devra en subir les conséquences. Mais je ne crois pas que nous devions perdre notre temps à la plaindre. Elle récoltera ce qu'elle a semé.

\- Sans doute. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'accuser tout le monde de ses malheurs, sauf elle.

\- Ce qui ne l'avancera pas à grand chose.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle était d'accord avec lui mais il était impossible de changer quoi que ce soit à la situation et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à se soucier de la dame alors qu'elle jugeait qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Une fois le repas matinal terminé, tout le monde se répartit dans les voitures qui les conduirent jusqu'à l'église. Lily et Jane restèrent à l'entrée pour attendre la mariée, ainsi que leurs cavaliers.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil dans l'église et découvrit que certains invités étaient déjà là. Parmi eux se trouvait lady Catherine qui arborait une mine lugubre. Elle avait sans doute compris qu'il serait vain de tenter de s'opposer au mariage et que celui qu'elle voulait célébrer n'aurait jamais lieu. De toute évidence, elle avait du mal à supporter son échec.

Bientôt, la voiture transportant sir Lewis de Bourgh et sa fille apparut, escortée par deux cavaliers. Lily reconnut William et son cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, devenu à la suite de la mort de son frère aîné, le vicomte de Matlock. Lily le connaissait et l'aimait beaucoup, bien qu'il sembla éprouver un attrait particulier pour Jane.

Anne apparut devant les yeux éblouis de ses amies. Elle portait une robe blanche, un voile court maintenu par une couronne de fleurs et un bouquet assorti. Elle était absolument ravissante.

Mais c'était l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient qui attira surtout l'attention de Lily. C'était de loin, le plus bel homme sur lequel elle avait jamais posé les yeux. Il était très grand, plus grand que la moyenne des hommes. Il faisait plus de six pieds. Mais ce n'était pas seulement sa taille qui était remarquable.

Son visage aux traits fins et réguliers respirait l'énergie et la fermeté. Mince et bien découplé, il avait des épaules larges et musclées, des hanches étroites, de longues jambes aux muscles d'acier, propres aux athlètes. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et sensuelles, découvraient des dents très blanches.

Son front dégagé éclairait un visage intelligent, aux traits fins raffinés et virils, mais aussi sombres et inflexibles. Son regard direct respirait la franchise. Il inspirait la sympathie. On lui faisait confiance. Un menton carré marqué par une fossette dénotait un caractère intransigeant, Toute sa personne dégageait une extraordinaire impression de puissance contenue et de confiance en soi.

Elancé, il dominait tous les hommes et, malgré son habit du meilleur faiseur, elle perçut la force animale qui l'habitait ; comme si elle voyait à travers l'étoffe sa large carrure d'athlète.

Et tout cet ensemble de grâce souple, de courtoisie hautaine, de distinction patricienne faisaient de cet homme de vingt-deux ans environ un être d'une incomparable séduction.

Quand il ôta son chapeau pour la saluer, il révéla sa chevelure noire soyeuse et frisée, aux fins sourcils noirs qui formaient un arc bien dessiné au-dessus des yeux de jade traversés de lueurs d'or, et qui contenaient une vie ardente, volontaire, dominante, qui s'éclairaient parfois d'un sourire, entrouvrant les lèvres moqueuses, et plus rarement, s'adoucissaient d'une lueur caressante, veloutée. Il avait un regard d'une séduction rare, irrésistible et à sa grande surprise, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle et le relâcha bruyamment. Elle rougit en constatant qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Il la regarda avec une admiration évidente qui la fit rougir. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue.

Grande, fine, un port de tête altier. Et quel visage ! Encadré de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés naturellement ondulées qui soulignaient, le plus pur ovale dont aurait rêvé un Raphaël.

Son visage possédait un charme qui ne devait rien à la perfection de ses traits. Elle avait une expression pleine de douceur, d'une irrésistible joie de vivre et un regard exceptionnellement ouvert, dénué de tout artifice.

Elle avait un teint de nacre, un menton volontaire un cou gracieux, une silhouette très fine, une taille menue. Elle respirait la jeunesse et la pureté. De longs cils noirs et soyeux formaient un demi-cercle au-dessus des yeux immenses, des yeux qui, encore qu'elle n'en eut pas conscience, recelaient en leurs profondeurs un mystère, comme s'ils voyaient un monde caché.

Mais c'était ses yeux qui fascinaient. Ils étaient chatoyants comme l'onde sous le soleil et ardents comme une flamme. Améthystes, ils brillaient dans le clair-obscur, attentif comme ceux d'un chat. On y discernait aussi une lueur d'ironie taquine.

Elle avait un petit nez droit parfaitement dessiné. Sa bouche aux lèvres carmin délicatement arrondies et pulpeuses au dessin parfait, découvrant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante, était rose et tendre.

Sa silhouette très fine ressemblait à la beauté sans âge des déesses. Son regard expressif semblait pourtant cacher un secret soigneusement caché dans son cœur. Deux fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait.

Son front était d'un blanc très pur comme celui d'un marbre. Elle irradiait une vitalité, un charme qui transformaient l'atmosphère. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle sensualité qu'à ses côtés on trouvait toutes choses plus vivantes, plus intenses.

Elle n'était pas seulement doté d'une élégance naturelle, mais elle était belle, très belle.

Jugeant qu'il l'avait sans doute regardée trop longtemps, il s'inclina et lui offrit son bras pour la guider dans l'église. Anne et son père entrèrent les premiers. Puis, ce furent le tour de Jane et du vicomte, et enfin Lily et William.

Les quatre jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir et la cérémonie commença. Lily écoutait avait beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait l'habitude, maintenant, d'assister à des mariages. Elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de celui de son oncle et sa tante Gardiner, mais on le lui avait raconté si souvent que cet oubli avait peu d'importance.

Elle se concentra sur les paroles du pasteur. A côté d'elle, William s'agitait nerveusement. Il ne se sentait pas très à son aise sur ce banc inconfortable. Elle compatissait pour lui, mais ne tourna pas la tête car elle ne voulait rien manquer de la cérémonie.

Anne et son fiancé écoutaient attentivement les paroles du pasteur. Quand vint pour eux le moment de répondre aux questions, ils le firent d'une voix ferme et assurée en dépit de leur nervosité évidente. Lorsque le pasteur avait posé la question rituelle, concernant une éventuelle opposition au mariage, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lady Catherine car personne n'ignorait qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas. Mais elle était restée muette et la cérémonie se poursuivit sans encombres.

Après avoir signé dans le registre, les nouveaux mariés sortirent de l'église où ils furent acclamés, à la fois par les invités, mais aussi par les villageois et tous ceux qui travaillaient sur le domaine. Anne était très aimée par tous ces gens dont elle prenait soin dans la mesure de ses possibilités.

Tout le monde revint ensuite vers la maison où devait avoir lieu le repas de noces qui devait être suivi d'un bal. William avait déjà réservé les premières danses de Lily, même s'il n'avait pas un goût immodéré pour l'activité, contrairement à la jeune fille.

Lily fut plutôt amusée par l'empressement du jeune homme. Mais elle ne s'opposa pas à sa demande. Il réserva une danse à Anne, à Jane et à sa sœur, Georgiana, ainsi qu'à sa mère. Il jugea que cela devrait suffire.

Le repas fut un délice. Un buffet avait été prévu afin de permettre aux invités de choisir parmi une multitude de plats. William avait proposé son aide à Lily pour choisir parmi ce qu'elle préférait. Et même s'il devait y avoir beaucoup de friandises, elle n'y attachait pas autant d'importance qu'autrefois.

La salle de bal avait été magnifiquement décorée. Un orchestre attendait que les danseurs se mettent en place. William offrit sa main à Lily pour la conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse.

\- Souriez un peu, William. On dirait que vous allez à la mort.

\- Vous savez que je n'aime pas beaucoup la danse.

\- Oui. Mais ici, vous connaissez tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas trouver une fausse excuse pour justifier le fait de ne pas danser. Il faut vous montrer courageux.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- N'oubliez pas, William, que vous allez bientôt fréquenter la bonne société de Londres. Il va falloir vous habituer à inviter les demoiselles à danser.

\- Je ne veux pas risquer de fausses attentes.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Une seule danse ne vous engage à rien. Et si les mères essayent de vous vanter les qualités de leurs filles, contentez-vous de sourire poliment. Vous ne serez pas obliger de les inviter à un autre bal.

\- On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à des mères ambitieuses. Pour elle, une danse signifie que je dois conduire la demoiselle à l'autel. Non, Lily. Je ne vais pas prendre ce risque. Je pourrais éventuellement en inviter quelques-unes à chaque bal, mais si je le peux, je m'en tiendrais aux membres de ma famille. Il y a des femmes qui n'ont aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir ce qu'elles convoitent.

\- Pauvre William. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider. Peut être quand j'aurai atteint l'âge de faire mes débuts, les choses seront-elles différentes. Jusque-là, il vous suffit de rester sur vos gardes.

\- Vous rappelez-vous miss Overton ?

\- Oui. Vaguement.

\- Quand je suis à Pemberley, elle s'arrange toujours pour trouver des prétextes afin de me rendre visite. Vous savez qu'elle est décidée à m'épouser. Et elle n'est pas la seule. Un de mes amis de Cambridge a une sœur, une véritable mégère, qui est absolument persuadée d'être la seule femme digne de devenir la future maîtresse de Pemberley. Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une seule fois et elle n'est jamais venue à Pemberley. Vous voyez les choses.

Lily se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Pauvre William. Rien ne vous oblige à inviter la demoiselle. Soyez poli et ignorez ses insinuations. Elle finira bien par comprendre que vous n'êtes pas intéressé.

\- On voit bien que vous ne l'avez jamais rencontrée.

\- Si elle imagine des choses qui n'existent pas, tant pis pour elle. Elle en sera la seule responsable. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous préoccuper de ces femmes et de leurs souhaits s'ils ne correspondent pas aux vôtres.

\- Mais elles sont persuadées du contraire. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elles sont ennuyeuses et ridicules. Elles se contentent d'approuver tout ce que je dis comme des perroquets au lieu de donner leur véritable opinion. Et elles me couvrent de louanges ridicules. Heureusement, elles ne peuvent pas rencontrer ma sœur. Sinon, elles chercheraient probablement à se servir d'elle pour essayer d'attirer mon attention.

\- Eh bien, la seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est de rester poli et de faire mine de ne pas comprendre. Elles finiront par abandonner. Et pour les plus tenaces, agissez de même. Ne vous préoccupez pas d'elles. Vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Londres et vous pouvez choisir les endroits où vous déciderez de vous rendre. Il ne faut pas trop vous en faire.

Il inclina la tête en souriant. Il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple mais il ne voulait pas peiner sa jeune amie en le lui disant. Il décida qu'il allait profiter de sa compagnie et du bal et oublier les désagréments de la bonne société.

Lady Catherine voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'attachement évident du vicomte de Matlock pour l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet. Elle savait que si elle cherchait à s'en mêler, on lui conseillerait de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais elle ferait en sorte que son neveu rencontre une femme qu'elle jugeait plus approprier pour lui. Quand à son neveu Darcy, il passa la plus grande partie du bal en compagnie de Lily Bennet, même s'il invita d'autres demoiselles. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Tôt ou tard, elle trouverait le moyen de se venger de l'humiliation qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Le moment était venu pour les jeunes mariés de quitter la maison. Après avoir changé sa tenue de noces contre une tenue plus confortable, Anne s'apprêtait à lancer son bouquet. Elle tourna le dos aux invités et le lança derrière elle avant de se retourner aussitôt. Le bouquet atterrit entre les mains de Jane Bennet qui devint écarlate. Anne fut un peu déçue car elle espérait que Lily l'attraperait. Mais il est vrai qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour se marier. Elle se consola en pensant que cela arriverait un jour. A en juger par le comportement de son cousin, le vicomte de Matlock, il se pourrait que Jane soit réellement la prochaine à se marier. C'était un bon augure.

Après le départ des mariés, les autres invités se dispersèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Lily resta encore une semaine à Braxton Park avant de rentrer chez elle.

?

 _Elisenda : Merci. Je ne prends pas mal les remarques, bien au contraire, puisqu'elles m'aident à m'améliorer. C'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose que j'ai écrit et ce n'est pas facile. Je tâcherai de faire plus attention._


	13. Chapitre 13 Meurtre dans le Hertfordshir

_J'aimerais trouver un bêta qui pourrait relire mes chapitres avant que je les publies. Je parle de mes deux histoires. Je crains qu'en dépit de tous mes efforts, je continue à faire des erreurs et j'en suis désolée. Donnez-moi vos avis pour me permettre d'améliorer ce que je fais. Merci._

 _Je crains que vous ne soyez déçu par ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais je préfère continuer plutôt que de m'attarder dessus. Comme je vous ai donné deux chapitres, il vous faudra attendre un peu pour la suite. Je peine un peu. J'espère que mes lecteurs me diront ce qu'ils en pensent. J'attends avec impatience de connaître votre opinion._

 **Chapitre 13 Meurtre dans le Hertfordshire**

 _Longbourn, octobre 1807_

Lily s'était levée à son heure habituelle. Après s'être habillée rapidement, elle prit quelques muffins de la main de la cuisinière, alla embrasser son père qui se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque et quitta la maison avec ses deux chiens, Nelson et Wellie. Elle alla au chenil chercher Lady et Macha, les deux femelles. Puis, ils se mirent en route.

Tout en quittant les jardins pour prendre un chemin qui la conduirait jusqu'à Oakham Mount, sa destination du jour, Lily réfléchissait. La jeune fille était préoccupée. Elle était, depuis un certain temps, l'objet des attentions indésirables de Giles Dutton, un fou dangereux qui aurait dû être enfermé depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, ses parents refusaient de reconnaître la vérité. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme n'était pas le bienvenu à Longbourn, comme les membres de sa famille.

Il y avait également eu Edmund Clare. Ce jeune freluquet, visiblement outrageusement gâté, imbu de sa personne et de son rang, avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, après s'être permis de l'insulter. Lily était certaine que c'était son indifférence totale à son égard qui était la cause de son intérêt. Elle s'était contenté de lui rire au nez et de le ridiculiser dans toute la ville, disant clairement qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour les pleurnicheurs.

Le jeune homme était absolument furieux que l'objet de ses intentions le ridiculise publiquement au lieu de tomber à ses pieds comme il l'escomptait. Ce qui était particulièrement ridicule.

Il n'avait jamais obtenu quoi que ce soit de Lily. Les rares fois où elle le croisait, elle ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à venir à Longbourn. Pourtant, il s'était obstiné jusqu'à la demander en mariage. Lily avait été indignée par une telle présomption. Elle avait éclaté de rire et répondit qu'elle n'avait aucun goût pour les petits garçons qui vont se réfugier dans les jupes de leur mère pour pleurnicher parce qu'on ne cédait pas à ses caprices et qu'elle épouserait un jour un homme véritable qui n'aura rien à voir avec quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que lui.

Cette réponse avait rendu le jeune prétendant fou de rage. Il avait voulu savoir si elle pensait à quelqu'un en particulier et elle s'était contenté de lui adresser un sourire méprisant. Et elle l'avait tellement ridiculisé qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir de la ville, au grand soulagement de Lily.

Giles Dutton avait tenté de profiter de la situation, probablement sur le conseil de son père. Mais elle l'avait ignorée en lui conseillant de garder sa compassion pour lui-même. Elle n'avait que faire de recevoir celle de quelqu'un qui ne signifiait absolument rien à ses yeux. Cette mise au point très claire avait rendu furieux le jeune orgueilleux, mais cela ne l'avait pas avancé.

Il y avait aussi Edward Doverton. Celui-ci n'avait pas supporter de perdre sa position d'héritier de son oncle le comte de Doverton, lorsque sa tante avait mis au monde des jumeaux, Victoria et Peter. Mais une autre humiliation l'attendait lorsque sa cousine, Maud, avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec un comte. Il lui avait fait une terrible scène qui lui avait valu de recevoir une paire de gifles. Maud lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de l'épouser et que les prétentions de sa mère ne signifiaient rien pour elle puis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre droit sur elle. Et s'il continuait à se comporter comme s'il était le centre du monde, il ne devrait pas s'étonner de subir constamment l'humiliation du ridicule.

Ce qui l'avait rendu fou de rage. Mais il n'avait pas tardé à se tourner du côté de Lily, s'attendant à ce qu'elle compatisse. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait obtenu que son mépris et Mr Bennet, peu désireux de le voir importuner sa fille l'avait banni de Longbourn et lui avait interdit de s'approcher d'elle sous peine de recevoir une correction dont il se souviendrait.

Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir, au grand soulagement de Lily.

Lily flânait dans la campagne depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les aboiements de ses chiens.

Elle les vit au pied d'un arbre, entourant ce qui semblait être un corps.

Pensant que quelqu'un avait pu avoir un accident, elle s'empressa de les rejoindre. Son choc fut indescriptible lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Lydia, la plus jeune des deux filles Dutton, âgée de seize ans. Son immobilité l'inquiéta et elle se précipita vers elle.

\- Lydia ! Lydia !

Une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état se trouvait Lydia. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle portait des traces de coups sur le visage qui exprimait la terreur et des marques de strangulation sur la gorge qui lui firent prendre conscience qu'il y avait peu d'espoir pour elle. Lily comprit alors, épouvantée, que sa petite sœur était morte !

\- Lydia ! Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Lydia !

Comment allait-elle avertir sa famille d'une telle tragédie ? Sa mère ! Surtout sa mère dont elle était la préférée ? C'était une chose vraiment horrible !

Autour d'elle, les chiens gémissaient tristement. Ils savaient, bien sûr, qu'on ne pouvait rien changer au sort de Lydia. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son père. Il pourrait sans doute avertir la famille. Mais elle se doutait que la réaction risquait d'être très violente. Les Dutton ne seraient pas heureux de devenir un objet de scandale. Pourtant, ils auraient pu le prévoir, étant donné le comportement de chaque membre de la famille. Mais comme ils refusaient de l'admettre, ils devraient en subir les conséquences.

Elle prit son mouchoir et le posa sur le visage de la victime. Il montrait toute l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait subi. Ensuite, elle sortit de son petit sac un carnet et un crayon, puis entreprit d'écrire un message. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter à son père de recevoir un choc. Il devait venir avec la charrette, prévenir le colonel Dawson et sir William Lucas, le magistrat, ainsi que le docteur Jones.

Après avoir rédigé le billet, Lily appela Nelson, le plus intelligent de ses chiens. Elle attacha le message à son collier avec soin.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi, Nelson, annonça-t-elle à haute voix en lui caressant la tête. Je veux que tu ailles chercher le maître. A la maison, Nelson ! Va chercher le maître ! Va !

Le chien aboya en remuant la queue et regarda sa jeune maîtresse de ses grands yeux intelligents.

\- A la maison, Nelson ! Va chercher le maître ! Va !

Tout en parlant, elle montrait la direction de Longbourn. Le chien adressa un dernier regard à sa maîtresse, puis il se mit à courir pour accomplir sa mission sans se retourner.

Lily s'assit au pied d'un arbre pour attendre. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Comment Lydia s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Certes, c'était une jeune fille capricieuse, égoïste, indisciplinée et gâtée par sa mère. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle était déjà sortie, en dépit de son jeune âge et cherchait à accaparer l'attention de tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait, ce qui choquait ces derniers.

Mais comment en était-elle arrivée à se retrouver dehors en pleine nuit ? Et pourquoi ? Qui l'avait tuée ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle espérait que le coupable serait promptement retrouvé. Sinon, il pourrait recommencer.

Lily passa ses bras autour de son corps et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle était consciente que cette tragédie allait bouleverser toutes ses connaissances. Certaines personnes ne se gêneraient pas pour critiquer les Dutton en disant que c'était prévisible. Elle était d'accord sur ce point. Lydia ignorait toutes les règles de la bienséance pour n'agir qu'en fonction de ses caprices. Et ses parents ne faisaient absolument rien pour l'en empêcher, comme si elle avait tous les droits. Cet événement allait leur causer un terrible choc.

Peut être que cela convaincrait Kitty, sa sœur aînée, de changer son comportement. Mais Lily ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce sujet. Cette fille était aussi frivole, capricieuse et égoïste que sa sœur. Il était plus probable qu'elle serait ravie d'être débarrassée d'une rivale.

Mr Dutton, lui, ne serait pas ravi de ce scandale qui allait nuire à la réputation de sa famille. Elle n'était déjà pas très appréciée à Meryton, mais cette mort pourrait bien provoquer un rejet total et nuire à ses ambitions.

Lily n'ignorait pas qu'il projetait de la marier à son fou de fils. Et qu'il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'atteindre son but.

?

Pendant que Lily réfléchissait sur les conséquences de la mort de miss Lydia Dutton, Nelson avait atteint la maison. Il se mit à aboyer pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte, ce qui fut fait par Mme Hill, la femme de charge. Il bondit à l'intérieur et, sans attendre, se précipita vers la bibliothèque en aboyant de plus belle.

Il fallut un certain temps à Mr Bennet pour se lever et ouvrir la porte. Nelson remua la queue, se mit à gémir et leva la tête pour lui montrer le message fixé à son collier, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il fit entrer le chien dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Pour envoyer son chien avec un message, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de particulièrement grave. Il le prit, le déplia et se mit à le lire.

Dès les premiers mots, il devint blême et éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir. Il lut jusqu'au bout et ferma les yeux, horrifié. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment Lydia Dutton avait-elle réussi à sortir de sa maison sans alerter les domestiques ? C'était un véritable mystère. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il écrivit un message pour le docteur Jones, le colonel Dawson, chef de la milice et sir William Lucas, le magistrat et chargea un valet d'aller les porter. Il ordonna aussi qu'on attelle la charrette et qu'elle attende vers l'entrée.

Il s'interrogea pour savoir s'il devait informer sa femme de la situation mais y renonça. Il le ferait à son retour. la nouvelle allait lui causer un choc. Certes, elle n'aimait pas du tout les Dutton, mais il préférait être là lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle.

Il mit son manteau et se rendit à l'écurie pour seller son cheval. Il commença par aller prévenir le colonel Dawson, commandant de la milice qui séjournait près de Meryton pour l'hiver et Mr Jones, le médecin. Il passa également auprès de sir William Lucas, magistrat de la ville et, ensemble, ils se rendirent chez les Dutton, à Dutton Castle. Le nom de la maison était aussi prétentieux que ses occupants.

Mr Dutton fut surpris de recevoir une visite aussi matinale. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'adoucir le choc, mais Mr Bennet évita de se montrer trop brutal pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il crut d'abord à une plaisanterie.

\- Ma fille n'a pas pour habitude de plaisanter sur un sujet aussi sérieux, dit Mr Bennet. Je pense que le seul moyen de vous en convaincre, c'est de se rendre sur place et de voir par vous-même.

\- Très bien, je vais vous accompagner. J'y croirais lorsque je l'aurais vue de mes propres yeux.

Peu de temps après, les cinq hommes se mirent en selle.

\- Comment allons-nous trouver l'endroit, Mr Bennet ? Savez-vous où cela s'est passé ? demanda le colonel Dawson.

\- Non, mais Nelson, lui, le sait, répondit Thomas Bennet en désignant le dalmatien. Il nous conduira jusqu'à sa maîtresse. Pas vrai, mon garçon ?

Le chien remua la queue, fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers les cavaliers, comme pour les interroger sur ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Allez, Nelson, conduis-nous à ta maîtresse ! Va la chercher ! Va !

Le chien se mit à courir et ils se lancèrent à sa suite, suivis par le cocher qui menait la charrette. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre leur destination.

Lily s'était relevée dès qu'elle entendit les cavaliers arriver. Nelson courut vers elle en aboyant joyeusement. Soulagée, la jeune fille le caressa et le félicita.

Mr Bennet vint rejoindre sa fille qui se jeta dans ses bras. Père et fille restèrent enlacés un long moment, puis Mr Bennet s'écarta pour demander :

\- Où est-elle ?

Lily montra le pied de l'arbre.

\- Là-bas. Lady monte la garde auprès d'elle.

\- Bien.

Mr Dutton avait blêmi quand Mr Bennet lui montra l'endroit en question. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et s'agenouilla devant le corps sans vie de sa fille cadette. Les trois hommes qui l'avaient accompagnés s'approchèrent mais se tinrent respectueusement à l'écart pour attendre que Mr Dutton soit prêt à les laisser faire leur travail.

Il se releva au bout d'un moment. Son visage était pâle mais calme. Il alla rejoindre Lily et fit signe aux trois hommes qu'ils pouvaient examiner le corps martyrisé de sa fille cadette.

\- Papa ? murmura Lily.

Mr Bennet revint vers sa fille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ignore, Père. Ce sont mes chiens qui l'ont trouvée ainsi. Je n'ai touché à rien car il était évident qu'elle était morte.

Mr Dutton était visiblement très choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et il se rendait compte que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

\- Il va falloir prendre des précautions pour protéger les jeunes filles, dit Mr Bennet. Qui sait si le meurtrier ne va pas recommencer ?

\- Mais qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? s'écria Mr Dutton. S'agirait-il d'un officier de la milice ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler de la venue d'étrangers, ces derniers jours.

Le colonel était indigné de l'accusation implicite contre un de ses officiers. De toute évidence, Mr Dutton voulait minimiser la faute de sa fille et le fait qu'elle soit sortie en pleine nuit pour rencontrer un inconnu. Ce qui n'empêcherait pas les mauvaises langues de parler.

\- Cela pourrait être n'importe qui, dit Lily. J'espère que le coupable sera très vite retrouvé.

\- Lily ? Avez-vous une idée de l'identité du coupable ? lui demanda son père.

Le visage de Lily se ferma mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Un soupçon n'est pas une preuve, Père. Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question. Il est évident que Lydia a tenté de se défendre. J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'était battue. Peut être le coupable porte-t-il des marques qui permettront de l'identifier ?

\- Il faut l'espérer. Sinon, il pourrait bien recommencer.

\- Les gens vont avoir peur. Cet évènement pourrait créer la panique. Il faudra faire très attention avec les enfants.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris, je préfèrerais que vous ne vous éloigniez pas de la maison. Même avec la protection des chiens, votre mère pourrait s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, Père. J'éviterais de m'éloigner de la maison.

Mr Dutton était retourné près du corps. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Le colonel décida de retourner à Meryton et de revenir avec une charrette pour transporter le corps jusqu'à chez elle.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour sortir ainsi en pleine nuit ! Voilà les conséquences d'une éducation négligée.

Lily se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas faire part de ses soupçons à son père. Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve pour les étayer. Cependant, si l'enquête ne menait à rien, elle en parlerait. Ne serait-ce que pour éliminer l'homme de la liste des suspects.

Elle songea à sa sœur aînée, Jane, et se demanda quelle excuse elle allait pouvoir trouver au meurtrier pour justifier son crime. Elle était si bonne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le mal qui existait chez autrui. Mais cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas protester.

Pauvre petite Lydia. Sa vie s'était terminée tragiquement. Elle était si naïve, si coquette, si capricieuse. L'homme avait dû se montrer particulièrement convaincant pour la pousser à sortir en pleine nuit. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle faisait une proie facile ? Avait-il déjà commis d'autres crimes similaires ?

C'était une question qui la taraudait. Elle était impatiente de savoir ce que le docteur Jones allait dire au sujet de son examen. Elle ne doutait pas que la victime avait subie des violences de la part de son agresseur. Pauvre Lydia. Elle avait dû être terrorisée en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle prenait pour une romance allait mal se terminer pour elle.

Elle devait penser à ses sœurs également. Jane se trouvait à Londres chez leur oncle Gardiner, mais Mary était présente et pourrait se trouver en danger, même s'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de sortir en pleine nuit pour rencontrer un homme. Elle serait certainement choquée par une pareille idée. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour ses amies et connaissances de Meryton. Le coupable allait-il être découvert ? Elle devait avoir bientôt une réponse à l'une de ses questions.

Les hommes, vinrent les rejoindre au bout d'une demi-heure. Mr Dutton préférait rester avec Lily et son père car il semblait incapable de supporter la vue de sa fille.

\- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

\- Votre fille s'est défendue de toutes ses forces, Mr Dutton, répondit le docteur Jones. Elle portait des traces de sang sur ses ongles, ce qui signifie qu'elle a probablement griffé son agresseur. Et elle lui a arraché un bouton qu'elle serrait dans son poing.

Il tendit la main pour montrer l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un bouton de manchette en or, portant au centre deux initiales gravées : « GD ».

Lily laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu ce bouton, miss Bennet ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, alors que son visage prenait la dureté de la glace. Il appartient à Giles Dutton. D'ailleurs, les initiales lui correspondent. Je les aies remarqués sur ses manches.

Elle était un peu gêné de dire cela en présence du père du coupable. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de mentir dans le but de le protéger. Les messieurs parurent choqués, surtout Mr Dutton.

\- C'est l'homme que vous soupçonniez, Lily ? demanda son père.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai remarqué certains de ses regards sur Lydia et Kitty. Mais je n'y ai pas prêté une grande attention puisqu'il n'était pas autorisé à venir à Longbourn.

Mr Dutton avait l'air terriblement choqué par cette accusation porté contre son fils. Mais il semblait parfaitement incapable de protester. Sans doute savait-il que ce serait parfaitement inutile.

\- Il va falloir l'interroger, dit sir William. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il s'enfuit. Je pense, que maintenant, vous pouvez ramener le corps à Dutton Castle, Mr Dutton.

Il hocha la tête et regarda l'homme avec compassion. Découvrir que son fils était devenu un meurtrier devait être un terrible choc pour lui. Mr Bennet pensait qu'il aurait pu l'éviter en le faisant enfermer à _Bedlham [1]_. Mais il refusait d'admettre que son fils n'était pas normal.

\- Je vais vous accompagner à Dutton Castle, Mr Dutton, annonça le médecin. Je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi lorsque vous aurez annoncé la nouvelle à votre épouse. Je crains que le choc ne soit terrible pour elle.

\- Oui, je vous remercie. Je serais soulagé de vous avoir.

Les deux hommes entreprirent de transporter la jeune fille dans la charrette. Elle fut enveloppée dans une couverture et Lily reprit son mouchoir qui lui avait servi à couvrir le visage de Lydia.

\- Nous allons rentrer, nous aussi, dit Mr Bennet en se tournant vers sa fille. Vous monterez avec moi.

Lily hocha la tête. Il la hissa sur la selle et monta derrière elle avant de faire avancer sa monture d'un léger coup de talon. Les chiens se mirent à courir devant eux et ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant d'arriver à Longbourn.

Mme Bennet s'était inquiétée en ne voyant ni son mari, ni sa seconde fille venir prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Grands dieux, mais que se passait-il ? Cette attente était très éprouvante pour elle qui n'avait pas oublié l'événement ayant failli coûter la vie à sa fille.

Mr Bennet mit pied à terre et aida sa fille à descendre. Leur visage grave à tous les deux fit comprendre à Mme Bennet qu'il s'était produit un événement extrêmement grave.

\- Mon Dieu, mon ami, que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? demanda-t-elle. A vous voir, on pourrait croire que quelqu'un est mort.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. C'est bien le cas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qui est mort ?

\- Lydia Dutton. Elle a été assassinée par son propre frère.

Mme Bennet porta la main à sa bouche.

\- Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur !

Elle était choquée par la nouvelle, mais reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se tourna vers sa fille :

\- En quoi êtes-vous concernée par cet événement, Lily ?

\- Les chiens ont découvert le corps, répondit Lily d'une voix sourde.

\- Oh, ma pauvre chérie !

Mme Bennet vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Lily fut heureuse de se retrouver dans le giron maternel. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle se redressa.

\- Je vais bien, Maman, dit-elle. Et je suis heureuse que Jane ne soit pas présente. Elle serait sans doute disposée à penser qu'il doit y avoir une erreur ou que c'est peut être un malentendu. Mais elle sera bien obligée de voir la vérité en face, puisque Lydia est bel et bien morte. C'est là une chose qu'elle ne pourra pas nier.

\- Votre sœur sera certainement bouleversée par un tel événement.

\- C'était prévisible, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lydia se fasse tuer. Je la voyais plutôt s'enfuir avec un beau parleur. Mais le résultat est le même. Il y aura un scandale et les Dutton seront boudés et montrés du doigt. Et la pauvre Kitty en subira les conséquences. J'espère que cela servira de leçon à ses parents et qu'ils la surveilleront et l'éduqueront mieux qu'ils ne l'ont fait avec les deux autres.

\- Il faut l'espérer, répondit Mme Bennet. Mais je ne suis guère optimiste.

La prédiction de Lily s'avéra juste. Cet événement provoqua un véritable scandale. Giles Dutton échappa à la corde parce qu'il fut déclaré fou, mais il fut condamné à être enfermé à Bedlham à vie. Les Dutton, qui n'étaient déjà pas très aimés, furent boudés par les familles respectables. Et même les Phillips, qui vivaient à Meryton, subirent le même sort.

Personne ne sut jamais avec qui Lydia avait rendez-vous, cette nuit-là. Le coupable se garda bien de se dénoncer. Et même Lily, avec sa perspicacité habituelle, ne parvint pas à le découvrir. Cela resta un mystère. Les soupçons se portaient sur les officiers de la milice, mais comme ceux-ci partirent peu de temps après, ils fut impossible d'essayer de découvrir la vérité.

* * *

[1] Bedlam : Le **_Bethlem Royal Hospital_** (appelé communément _Bedlam_ ) est un hôpital psychiatrique. Il est reconnu comme la première institution occidentale ayant offert des services de soins psychiatriques. Même s'il ne se trouve plus à son emplacement original, ce serait le plus ancien hôpital qui se spécialise dans les soins psychiatriques. Au XXIe siècle, il offre des services de pointe pour le traitement des problèmes de santé mentale, mais il est réputé pour avoir été le théâtre de plusieurs pratiques cruelles et inhumaines.


	14. Chapitre 14 Message

**Chapitre 14 Message**

J'ai décidé de ne pas poursuivre cette histoire pour l'instant et de me concentrer sur les deux autres. Je continuerais à écrire les chapitres, mais je ne les publierais pas avant un certain temps.

J'espère que mes lecteurs ne seront pas trop déçus. Si j'ai de la chance, cela ne me prendra pas trop de temps. Mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Si vous avez des idées pour poursuivre cette histoire, elles sont la bienvenue. Je dois avouer que j'ai quelques problèmes, surtout en ce qui concerne la façon d'introduire Mr Collins. Comme il n'a pas été élevé par son père, il sera tout à fait différent. Je ne peux donc pas en faire un méchant. Je dois dire que pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire de lui. Une chose est certaine, il n'épousera pas Charlotte. Merci pour votre aide.


End file.
